When the summer is here
by Midorikiss
Summary: AU. La clínica psiquiátrica Shikon no Tama, como todos los veranos, realiza su campamento de rehabilitación para adolescentes. Kagome esta a cargo de un grupo de "chicos problemas"; un gay, una muda, una fetichista, un enfermo terminal, una huérfana, una asperger y un delincuente. Ah si, y el peor y mas malhumorado adolescente, Inuyasha. ¿Podrá sobrevivir?
1. Bienvenidos al Campamento

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

 **¡Bienvenidos al campamento!**

000

 _¡Vas muy bien!,_ se dijo a si misma, dándose ánimos, _Solo sigue así..._

—De acuerdo... En esta primera sesión comenzaremos presentándonos —una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la joven chica de largos cabellos azabaches— Para conocernos mejor entre todos, diremos nuestros nombres y la razón de porque estamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?.

Kagome dirigió una amigable mirada a los chicos sentados a su alrededor, todos ese veían bastante jóvenes, mas o menos de su misma edad y no parecían muy interesados, pero no se desanimo, después de todo era probable que ninguno de ellos quisiera estar ahí en primer lugar. _No es nada personal contra ti,_ se recordó.

—Comenzare yo —continuo ella tomando aire— mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, vivo en Tokyo, tengo un gato gordo que se llama Buyo y estoy aquí porque seré la monitora de este grupo durante el mes que dure este campamento. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Hizo una leve inclinación de saludo a los presentes y acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto disimulado por intentar manejar sus nervios. Se sentó en la silla que estaba a su espalda, que formaba parte del circulo de sillas donde su grupo la miraba atentamente. Miro a la chica sentada a su lado y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Sigamos por la derecha —dijo Kagome amigablemente indicándole a la chica a su lado con una mano para que comenzara.

Ella suspiro cansada y se enderezo en la silla, una de sus manos acomodo su corta melena con un gesto coqueto.

—Mi nombre es Yura —comenzó ella con voz aburrida— Tengo diecisiete y... estoy aquí porque mis queridos padres se perturbaron lo suficiente para creer que necesito un entretenidísimo campamento para locos después de encontrar mi… colección.

El grupo alrededor la miro en completo silencio, con sospecha, claramente interesados, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la muchacha, que chasqueo la lengua y agito su mano frente a ellos intentado restarle importancia al asunto.

— No es tan malo como creen —aclaro mientras jugueteaba despreocupadamente con su corta minifalda— Verán, tengo esta colección desde hace un tiempo, nada del otro mundo, solo algunos cabellos de personas. Ya saben, unos mechones pelirrojos por aquí, otros rubios por acá... —se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

El grupo se relajo e hicieron algunos gestos de asentimiento en señal de aprobación.

De acuerdo, no era _tan_ raro.

— Pero luego ocurrió este pequeño _incidente_ —continuo ella tranquilamente arrugando su respingona y pequeña nariz— Nada grave, pero algunos padres tienden a exagerar demasiado y bueno... me expulsaron de la escuela. Necesito el certificado de este hermoso campamento para demostrarle a mi director que estoy lo suficientemente cuerda para volver a su internado de chicas perfectas. —concluyo mientras sonreía encantadoramente.

El grupo nuevamente se tenso, observándola con cautela, esperando. Los padres no enviaban a sus hijos ahí por un _pequeño incidente_. Yura, incomoda ante el silencio, miro sus largas y bien cuidadas uñas con inocencia.

—No es tan malo como creen —repitió ante las miradas acusatorias, toda inocencia. —Solo estábamos en este aburrido campamento escolar y... yo pude haber entrado a la carpa de las chicas… con unas tijeras… y pude haber cortado algunas trenzas mientras dormían.—sacudió sus cabellos con gracia— Como sea, fue un escándalo; lloriqueos de niñitas, padres enfadados, acusos de intento de homicidio, lo normal.

 _Muy normal..._

Bueno, Kagome había escuchado cosas peores, no se podía dejar turbar tan fácilmente.

— Así que, ya que estoy aquí...— Yura paseo su mirada por el circulo de personas, inspeccionando, como un cazador a su presa— Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Sonrío con infinita coquetería al grupo que la miraba boquiabierto, altamente perturbados mientras acomodaban disimuladamente sus cabellos lejos de la vista de la chica.

Kagome intento mantener su sonrisa, asintiéndole a Yura en agradecimiento, llevando su mirada al joven sentado a su lado. Aunque no sabia si "joven" era la palabra adecuada, mas bien parecía una linda jovencita con aquellas finas facciones, su perfecto delineado y su brillante labial rojo. Una linda jovencita con hombros anchos.

—Soy Yakotsu —comenzó él muchacho. Su voz era muy femenina, le quedaba.

Tenia una pose muy relajada en su silla, con el codo apoyado en su rodilla y su mentón apoyado en su mano.

— Enviarme aquí, supongo, fue el ultimo intento desesperado de mi padre para que sea _mas…_ como mis hermanos. —suspiro, mirando al techo, como si se estuviera quejando del calor.— Al parecer no le gusta que sus hijos se paseen por el pueblo con tacones... pero ¡Hey!, ¿como iba a saberlo?. Y si... definitivamente no le gustó ver salir a ese chico desnudo por la ventana…

Yakotsu tenia la vista perdida, mirando en algún lugar de sus recuerdos, se repuso después de unos segundos y unos carraspeos, para mirar a Kagome y sonreírle con una torcida mueca maliciosa

— Cúreme ¿De acuerdo, monitora?

Kagome sintió una gota de sudor frio recorrer su nuca, había algo realmente peligroso en esa mirada. Devolvió la sonrisa, incomoda.

— B-bien… , un gusto Yakotsu — titubeo asintiendo con su cabeza y miro al siguiente _loco,_ es decir, integrante de su grupo.— Es tu turno.

— Mi nombre es Sango — Comenzó con una voz firme y segura— Pronto cumpliré los dieciocho años y seré mayor de edad... así que por lo tanto tendré la edad suficiente para ser la tutora legal de mi hermano menor.

Era una de las jóvenes mas bonitas que Kagame hubiese visto en su vida. Tenia el cabello castaño largo, muy liso y un bonito cuerpo, pero lo que mas atrajo su atención fue la resuelta mirada en sus ojos cafés, delineados delicadamente con una sombra rosa que le iba muy bien.

— Después de la perdida de nuestros padres fuimos separados — la joven agacho la mirada con pesar — Él se encuentra con otros tutores en estos momentos y lo que mas deseo es que podamos estar juntos de nuevo— sonrió con tristeza y añoranza mirando sus manos, luego levanto su vista con firmeza— Pero antes de eso también necesito un certificado que me acredite como una persona estable y capaz para poder ser su tutora, así que espero poder conseguirlo aquí.

Kagome le sonrió con calidez, una de sus pacientes parecía una persona razonable y eso le dio ánimos para continuar.

— Lo lograras, Sango — le dijo Kagome con seguridad, por lo que se gano una sonrisa agradecida de la joven castaña. — Bien, continuemos.

Todas las miradas del grupo se enfocaron en la menuda chica sentada al lado de Sango, su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño y su infantil rostro enmarcado por un fino y liso cabello blanco se veía muy... se veía algo perturbador.

— Me llamo Kanna — el grupo entero sintió un ligero escalofrío al escuchar su voz. — Mi hermana me envió porque quiere que haga amigos, mucho gusto.

Sin mas que agregar la niña inclino levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo. El grupo la observo en silencio, intentando descifrar como podía haber dicho esa oración con el mismo tono monótono de voz y sin mover absolutamente ningún musculo de su cara. Kagome parpadeo perpleja, pero se repuso cuando comprendió que la chica no diria nada mas y le dedico una sonrisa.

— Muy bien Kanna — hablo Kagome dulcemente y miro a la siguiente chica sentada a su lado— Creo que es tu turno. — indicó amable.

La chica al lado de Kanna, miro a Kagome y le parpadeo con sus enormes ojos castaños inocentemente y se encogió en su silla, haciéndola ver mas pequeña aun. Kagome y la chica se miraron en silencio unos momentos hasta que la monitora recordó.

— ¡Ah!, ¡es cierto! — pensó Kagome en voz alta, para luego regañarse mentalmente y carraspear para guardar la compostura y dirigirse al grupo.— Ella es Rin, perdió la capacidad de hablar por un trauma, los doctores dicen que sus cuerdas vocales están bien y que es solo cuestión de tiempo y un poco de terapia para que pueda volver a hacerlo, así que espero que todos podamos ayudarla — dijo la joven animosamente al grupo, pero solo recibió algunos aburridos asentimientos en respuesta — …Continuemos.

— Supongo que soy el siguiente — dijo con encanto un apuesto joven de profundos y oscuros ojos azules, lo que no paso desapercibido para algunas y algunos de los presentes — Mi nombre es Miroku... tengo dieciocho años y estoy aquí porque mi abuelo dijo que habrían muchas chicas hermosas — sonrió galantemente mostrando sus blancos dientes, logrando sacar algunas risillas de las jóvenes presentes y unos bufidos asqueados de los jóvenes sentados a su lado — Y veo que no me mintió.

— Eso me parece muy… bien, Miroku. — Kagome sonrío nerviosa — Pero dudo que acepten gente aquí por esas razones. —lo animo a continuar.

— En eso tiene razón, querida monitora — continuo Miroku— Vera, la verdad es que hay un mal en mi familia. Durante generaciones hemos padecido de una triste enfermedad que afecta a todos los hombres de mi familia, es grave y lamentablemente fatal.

La voz de Miroku sonaba mortalmente seria, sin embargo conservaba su tono galán y mantenía una sonrisa a pesar de su semblante triste, recordándole a las chicas del grupo el porte de un héroe y llenándolas de conmoción.

— Es probable que este sea el ultimo mes de mi vida, así que por qué no pasarlo en compañía de hermosas damas en un plácido lugar como este — concluyo Miroku con un asentimiento de cabeza que agito el pendiente de su oreja.

— Eso… eso es muy duro… eres muy fuerte Miroku — dijo una conmocionada Kagome llevando una de sus manos a su pecho.

— No se preocupe señorita Kagome, es algo con lo que he vivido toda mi vida y acepto mi destino sin rencores — Miroku acomodo su flequillo en su frente con frescura arrancando un par de suspiros de las y él presente— Sin embargo me haría muy feliz si aceptara salir a dar a un paseo por los alrededores conmigo.

— Ahh… Miroku… yo… — Kagome titubeo, no podía aceptar salir con un paciente.

— Oye, si tu enfermedad es mortal y ataca a todos los hombres, ¿como es posible que tu abuelo este vivo? — dijo un malhumorado joven que se cruzo de brazos hastiado en su silla.

— Bueno, es una enfermedad un tanto extraña —aclaró Miroku sintiendo un sudor frío bajar por su cuello — Puede atacar en cualquier momento... es impredecible.

— Pues a mi no me pareces muy enfermo — agrego otro muchacho, sentado al lado de Miroku, mirándolo con sospecha — ¿Como dices que se llama esta _enfermedad?_

— Es un tanto complicado…— Miroku cerro sus ojos con seriedad— Podríamos pasar una tarde completa hablando de esto, pero... no estamos aquí para eso, ¿no es así, señorita Kagome? — inquirió entregándole un inocente mirada a la joven monitora.

— A-ah, si!, pronto habrá tiempo para eso.— Kagome le indico una afable sonrisa al joven sentado al lado de Miroku.— Continuemos

— M… bien — dijo el joven de manera hastiada mientras quitaba su mejilla de la palma de su mano y se acomodaba bruscamente en la silla — Soy Koga — se presento con un tono imperioso— Estoy aquí porque necesito ese certificado para entrar a la Universidad que quiero, digamos que son un tanto exigentes y yo tengo un par de papeles... _manchados,_ ya saben burocracia. — termino, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Que? ¿eres de la mafia o algo? — acuso el joven sentado a su lado, con burla.

— Por supuesto que no — bufo Koga — Solo… tuvimos algunos unos problemas; mi grupo de amigos y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien con… otro grupo de _amigos_ , teníamos diferencias, _discutimos_ , las cosas se pusieron un poco feas; solo un par de huesos rotos, un par de chicos inconscientes, nada grave. Pero quedo en mi prontuario, que casualmente piden en esta universidad. Llegamos a un acuerdo, mis papeles quedaran limpios si les llevo este diploma de chico bueno. — Se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

— Eso suena un tanto _mafioso_ — insistió el chico — ¿En que rayos estas metido?

— En nada que te importe — Koga le sonrío con malicia — _Samoyedo*_

— Samo… aaah — la comprensión llego a los ambarinos ojos del muchacho, que luego los cerro, apretando los puños y su mandíbula — Te crees muy gracioso ¿no?

— De acuerdo, suficiente información — interrumpió Kagome, sintiendo una pelea próxima. Puso su mejor sonrisa, la que había usado mucho durante esa sesión — Gracias Koga... Bien tu eres el ultimo — le indico al chico de frondoso cabello plateado sentado al lado de Koga.

El joven paso su molesta mirada de Koga a la joven monitora a quien evaluó con sus penetrantes ojos dorados por unos segundos, hasta que soltó un gruñido enojado.

— De acuerdo... escucha esto porque no lo repetiré — comenzó el muchacho conteniendo su voz en una aparente calma mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kagome — Mi nombre es Inuyasha y no estoy interesado en participar en esta estupidez.— concluyo mientras se levantaba del asiento y comenzaba a caminar a la salida de la sala. — Así que, adios...

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que salió de los labios de Kagome, era su primer día, su primer grupo, no podía dejar ir a uno de sus pacientes, observo al chico abriendo la puerta y brinco de su asiento— E-espera, ¿a dónde vas?

— No lo he decidido aun, ¿a caminar por el rio? —respondió el muchacho volteándose a ver a Kagome con una sonrisa burlona— Como sea, no te importa.

— Por supuesto que me importa, ¡eres parte de mi grupo! — sostuvo Kagome intentando mantener la calma — ¿H-hay algo que te haya molestado? — Pregunto insegura

El chico bufo.

— Escucha _niña_ , — escupió la ultima palabra con desprecio— No necesito ninguna clase de terapia ¿entiendes? Y mucho menos de ti, además ¿que edad tienes? ¿13?, ¡feh!, ¿es en serio? — la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, su cuerpo era delgado, el largo cabello azabache le llegaba a la cintura y su joven y fino rostro lo observaba con sus grandes ojos chocolate. Si, esa apariencia le había estado crispando los pelos desde que entro en la habitación— Como sea, me largo. Suerte.

Sin esperar un respuesta desapareció tras la puerta con un portazo.

Kgome lo observo desaparecer, quedandose quieta en su lugar, sin saber que hacer y en evidente estado de shock.

— Tengo 17…— susurró bajito en una tardía respuesta.

El silencio reinó en la sala, el grupo también había quedado pasmado ante la reacción del chico, ¿Qué había dicho? que _no necesitaba terapia,_ ¿Era en serio?

La tensión se rompió cuando Yakotsu silbo y soltó un suspiro soñador.

— Siempre he tenido debilidad por los chicos rebeldes — confeso mientras se abanicaba el rostro con la mano.

— ¡Dios! ¿viste su cabello? — exclamó Yura mientras se mordía el labio. — Era tan largo y brillante... y ese color…

Los cuchicheos continuaron en la sala hasta que Kagome se repuso y volvió en si, carraspeo un par de veces hasta que obtuvo la atención del grupo.

— De acuerdo, gracias a todos, lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy — declaro la chica sonriendo agotada, mientras todos brincaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a la salida estirando sus brazos con pereza.

Una vez quedo sola dejo escapar un agotado suspiro.

 _Que desastre,_ y solo había sido su primer día. Todo había estado marchando bastante bien...

La chica apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Estúpido imbecil, ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿Como podia atreverse a arruinar de esa forma la primera sesión de su taller? ¡y en frente de todos! ¿Que le había hecho ella?

Si no quería participar no era necesario ser tan grosero. Se sentía avergonzada, enfadada y muy frustrada. Continuo maldiciéndolo mentalmente;

 _Estúpido, idiota, grosero... ¿cuál era su nombre?_

 _aah..._

 _Inuyasha._

Y volvió a maldecirlo.

000

* * *

-Samoyedo : Es una raza de perros, son muy grandes y su pelaje es blanco y muy abundante. Koga le dice así a Inuyasha porque bueno, tiene mucho pelo blanco.

* * *

 **Hola, este es mi primer fic!**

 **Aquí va el primer cap, ojala les guste. Ya tengo mas o menos armada la historia completa en mi mente y creo que saldrán varios caps de esto, si es que deciden seguirla.**

 **Me harán muy feliz y animaran a continuar si dejan sus consejitos por ahí, es la primera vez que escribo algo y estoy segura que cometere varios errores de principiante. Aunque intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, cariños.**


	2. Idiota

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Idiota**

000

Kagome suspiro derrotada y se dejo caer en el verde césped, acomodo sus piernas y apoyo su rostro en sus manos.

 _Al menos la vista es bonita,_ se dijo a si misma intentando animarse.

Estaba frente a un rio, mas bien era un lago gigante, hermoso no alcanzaba para describirlo. El agua era cristalina y los rayos del sol se reflejaban con esplendor. A lo lejos se veían unas montañas y pedazos de tierra firme que pertenecían a la ciudad.

Estaban en una isla, una maravillosa isla. Era propiedad privada de la clínica Shikon no tama y se encontraba a unos 20 minutos en lancha de la ciudad.

Una brisa meció sus cabellos y refresco su rostro, estaban en pleno verano y el calor en algunos momentos se tornaba sofocante, pero a la chica le gustaba. Le gustaba la calidez del sol, el cielo despejado, poder sumergir los pies en el rio y tirarse a la sombra de los arboles a echarse una siesta.

Había pasado sus últimos veranos en esa isla, la había recorrida completa, se había bañado en los lagos, ríos, trepado los arboles, había comido las frutas y bayas de los bosques, conocía la isla quizás mejor que nadie y la amaba.

Pero este verano seria diferente, por fin la habían dejado a cargo de un grupo, a pesar de ser muy joven. Ella había estado presente en un sin fin de sesiones de terapias grupales y la Señora Kaede considero que tenia la experiencia y la madurez suficiente para hacerse cargo de un pequeño grupo. Se preparo arduamente durante el año para no defraudar a su tutora y espero con emoción el primer día que pisaría esa isla oficialmente como una monitora.

 _Pero…_ claramente las cosas nunca, nunca salen como uno las planea.

Uno de sus pacientes simplemente había decidido marcharse de la forma mas grosera posible frente a todo el grupo. La había llamado niña y había cuestionado su autoridad. Definitivamente lo peor que podría pasarle. Además no había vuelto a aparecerse en sus sesiones, ya habían pasado dos días y no había visto ni un solo cabello plateado del chico. ¿Como le explicaría a la señora Kaede que uno de sus pacientes estaba prófugo? _¿y si le había pasado algo?_

Agarro su cabeza con ambas manos, qué haría si efectivamente le había pasado algo, no es que la isla tuviera grandes peligros alrededor como animales salvajes o arenas movedizas, pero el chico _era un idiota_ quizás estaba tirado en una zanja o se podría haber caído al rio y golpeado su cabeza con una roca. Intento no sonreír ante las posibles desgracias que pudiesen pasarle al chico, después de todo lo necesitaba vivo, y asistiendo a sus sesiones.

Comenzó a dolerle el estomago por la angustia y un golpeteo insistente comenzó a molestar su cabeza. Un dolor de cabeza era lo que menos necesitaba.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos, giro de inmediato su cabeza

Una joven y esbelta muchacha estaba parada detrás suyo, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de tela que le llegaban a medio muslo y una ligera polera rosa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y brazos y se apegaba a su figura. Se pregunto si la chica se ejercitaba o practicaba algún deporte, tenia los brazos firmes y tonificados y la forma en la que su polera se apegaba a su torso dejaba en evidencia su plano abdomen.

–Sango… ¿que haces aquí? – la castaña le sonrió y se sentó a su salo.

–¿Qué haces tu aquí? , no tienes buena cara, ¿estas enferma?

–No es nada, solo disfruto del paisaje – aclaro la azabache con una sonrisa, Sango la miro un poco incrédula – ¿ya estas libre? ¿terminaste tus actividades del día?

– Casi – afirmo Sango mientras desdoblada un papel en sus manos y lo examinaba con la mirada – Según esto aun me falta la sesión particular con la sicóloga a las 5:00 pm – la muchacha observo el reloj en su muñeca – Ósea que tengo unos 20 min para disfrutar del paisaje.

Kagome soltó una risita que luego acompaño Sango. Le agradaba la joven, era amable y parecía muy madura para su corta edad. La conocía solo de hace un par de días pero la hermosa chica le inspiraba un gran respeto y admiración.

– Entonces... ¿vas a decirme cual es el problema? Y no me digas que no es nada, porque nadie se agarra la cabeza con las manos como si fuera el fin del mundo para solo observar el paisaje

– Así que me viste…– suspiro kagome avergonzada, lo ultimo que le faltaba era que una de sus pacientes la viera así – Lamento eso.

– No te disculpes por eso, todos tenemos malos días – la consoló la joven poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro – m… podrías estar así por ese chico … cual era su nombre… ¿Inuyasha?

– ¿Qué? No!, no, no es eso – intento negar Kagome sorprendida ante su intuición. Se detuvo ante la estricta mirada de la Castaña y suspiro cansada.

– De acuerdo, puede que tenga que ver un poco, es solo que estoy preocupada ¿sabes? Realmente parecía molesto ese día y no puedo entender porque, además no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces y… bueno, ¿que si le ocurrió algo malo? Seria mi responsabilidad ¿no? – kagome se llevo una mano su frente y suspiro frustrada – Aah y definitivamente no debería estar hablando de estas cosas contigo.

– No te aflijas por eso – bufo Sango con suficiencia – No esta mal tener a alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando y no le diré a nadie que nuestra joven monitora tiene crisis de estrés ¿de acuerdo?

Sango le guiño un ojo y Kagome soltó unas risitas de alivio

– Ademas…– continuo Sango – No te aflijas por ese chico, no le ha pasado nada malo, excepto ser un idiota claro.

–¿Eh? ¿cómo lo sabes?

– Lo vi, estaba caminando en dirección a la cocina, iba todo ceñudo, pateando piedras.

–¿Cuándo?

–Hace un momento, cuando venia hacia aquí

–¿En serio? –Kagome brinco de su asiento y se puso de pie- Dijiste que iba en dirección a la cocina ¿verdad?

–Hem… si –dijo sango mientras veía como kagome se sacudía la tierra y pasto de su corta falda ansiosa

– Esta vez no te escaparas…– dijo kagome en un susurro mas para si misma y comenzó a caminar deprisa.

– ¿Kagome?– inquirió Sango viendo perpleja como la joven se alejaba a paso rápido sin decir nada. – ¿Ya te vas?

– voy a atender un asunto, ¡te veo en la noche! – le grito kagome mientras se perdía corriendo en dirección al campamento.

Kagome se adentro con paso firme en el campamento, era un sitio llano con verde césped cubriendo la superficie que se extendía varios kilómetros y que limitaba con el amplio lago por la izquierda y con el inicio del frondoso bosque por los alrededores.

Habían unas grandes mesas con sus respectivos toldos para dar sombra, repartidas por el amplio espacio. Las atravesó con su vista fija en el camino mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, ¿qué le diría al muchacho? Ya había sido testigo de su mal carácter y no tenia muchas oportunidades de convencérselo si decidía marcharse gritándole nuevamente unas cuantas palabras ofensivas.

Tomo aire decidida, ya se le ocurriría algo, después de todo estaba en riesgo su reputación frente a la señora Kaede y un niño malcriado con aires de grandeza que claramente necesitaba trabajar el control su de frustración y de ira no lo arruinaría.

Cuando dejo las mesas atrás se encontró con las cabañas, a un lado estaban las de las mujeres y al otro las de los hombres y un poco mas al fondo la de los monitores, faltaba poco para encontrar la casita de la cocina. No había mucha gente alrededor, prácticamente nadie, esa era la hora en la que la mayoría de los chicos debían estar en sus respectivos talleres o sesiones con el sicólogo. Cuando finalmente encontró la cabaña de la cocina se asomo por las pequeñas ventanitas buscando algunos mechones blanco de cabello, pero no vio ninguno, por lo que comenzó a rodear la casa asomándose por todas las ventanas.

 _Genial, parezco una sicópata_

Se anoto a si misma, _existen puertas Kagome._ Si quería enfrentar al muchacho solo tenia que abrir la puerta como la gente racional que puede entablar conversaciones maduras en vez de espiar a través de las ventanas. Pero Inuyasha había demostrado no ser un joven racional y ella… bueno ella quizás estaba un poco intimidada.

 _Bien, quizás solo tuvo un mal día, no hay que dejar que las primeras impresiones nos hagan prejuiciosos._ Pensó para si dándose ánimos, _quizás hasta resulta ser encantador..._

Respiro hondo mientras se paraba frente a la puerta para abrirla con determinación. Una vez dentro sintió una mezcla de decepción y alivio.

Estaba vacía.

Se acerco al mesón que utilizaban para preparar los alimentos y miro alrededor, estaba un poco desordenado, habían servicios desparramados y la cocinilla estaba un poco corrida de su posición arrinconada a la pared. El constante goteo de la llave del lavaplatos la distrajo y la cerro.

De pronto un sonido la sobresalto y comenzó a escuchar pasos que iban en su dirección, asustada y casi por instinto busco con la mirada un lugar para esconderse y encontró la puertita del cuarto donde guardaban los alimentos, rápidamente corrió y se metió dentro dejando la puerta un poco entreabierta, lo suficiente para no ser vista.

Pudo ver a un chico de cabellos plateados hasta la altura de la cintura, vestía unos holgados pantalones rojos y una ajustada polera blanca se apretaba en su torso, sobre eso llevaba una camisa abierta a juego con sus pantalones, tenia las mangas dobladas y subidas sobre sus codos.

Kagome se regaño a si misma, ¿ _que hacia escondida ahí?_ , había venido a hablar con él y ahora estaba escondida espiándolo como una sicópata.

Decidida a salir y excusarse con que solo estaba ahí adentro buscando unas naranjas, se detuvo cuando vio que las manos del chico, cubiertas por guantes, sostenían un gran cuchillo carnicero.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando vio que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por el rostro del muchacho mientras veía el arma en sus manos.

Kagome apoyo su cabeza y espalda contra la pared, no tenia miedo, pero nunca estaba demás ser precavida ¿no?

Estaba sola en una cabaña con un joven que, si estaba en ese campamento, quería decir que estaba perturbado mentalmente en algún nivel, quien además casualmente sostenía alegremente el mas grande cuchillo que había visto la chica en su vida. Quizás podría hablar con él mas tarde, cuando no estuvieran solos o al menos hubiesen algunos personas a unos metros a la redonda que pudiesen escuchar sus gritos pidiendo auxilio si las cosas se salían de control.

Unos sonidos llamaron la atención de la chica y vio a Inuyasha moviendo la cocinilla mientras sostenía el cuchillo con sus dientes. Kagome sintió curiosidad por ver que estaba haciendo, pero el ángulo en el que se encontraba el chico no la dejaba ver, quizás si se asomaba un poco mas a la derecha… no, sin duda la vería. Una idea iluminó los ojos de la joven y saco su celular del bolsillo de la falda, activo la cámara y el zoom y lo apoyo contra la puerta de la alacena en el ángulo correcto sin asomarse ni un poco hacia fuera.

Kagome observo con curiosidad la pantalla de su teléfono, mientras las manos del joven sostenían algo que parecía una manguera y comenzaba a cortarla con el cuchillo. Continuo cortando y paseándose por la habitación hasta que volvió con unos fósforos y prendió la cocinilla, un suspiro satisfecho escapo de los labios del chico y salió de su vista, escucho que caminaba alejándose y luego la puerta cerrarse.

La chica suspiro aliviada, solo esperaría unos pocos minutos hasta que el chico se alejara y saldría también, pero un picor comenzó a molestar su nariz.

Gas

La mente de Kagome trabajo rápido y vio la cocinilla encendida, cerro la puertita de la alacena justo a tiempo cuando la cocina exploto, dio un gritito asustada e intento tranquilizar su respiración durante unos segundos. Al ver que estaba ilesa y la puerta se mantenía en su posición, la abrió y se asomo, la explosión no había sido muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para que la cocina ya estuviera quemándose. Las llamas eran rápidas y estaban consumiendo las cortinas floreadas y los muebles cercanos de madera.

 _Mierda_

Kagome salió rápido de su escondite y se precipito a la puerta de la cabaña. Ya comenzaba a hacer calor ahí adentro y el olor a gas en el ambiente no ayudaba mucho. Giro el pomo de la puerta, pero no cedió. Estaba cerrada.

 _Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma._

El humo ya estaba llenando la habitación, el calor era sofocante y el olor a gas indicaba que todo explotaría pronto. Kagome comenzó a toser y se cubrió la nariz con una de sus mangas, comenzó a forcejear contra la puerta pero esta no cedió, la chica sintió el sudor frio recorrer su espalda y sus manos temblar, sus piernas estaban flaqueando y le estaba costando respirar. Si, el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella.

–¡Ayudaa! –grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos producto del miedo y el humo – ¡Estoy aquí!

Continuo gritando y pateando la puerta mientras miraba alrededor, las ventanillas eran pequeñas, pero podría pasar por ellas. Agradeció mentalmente ser menuda en ese momento. Se acerco rápidamente, las ventanas estaban altas, como a la altura de su cabeza. Las abrió con dificultad extendiendo los brazos, el aire se limpio un poco ante la nueva ventilación y pudo respirar un poco mejor. Pero no podía salir por ahí, era muy alto. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando noto que a su espalda las llamas comenzaban a expandirse con rapidez. _Estúpidas cabañas de madera._

– ¡Auxilio! – grito nuevamente a través de la ventana – ¡No quiero morir aquí!

Pero era consiente que no había nadie alrededor. Vio una silla en la esquina de la habitación, se acerco con rapidez y la tomo, con eso podría subir a la ventana. Pero cuando comenzó a caminar a la ventana nuevamente, una viga quemándose cayo del techo impidiendo su camino. Miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeada por las llamas, las lagrimas comenzaron a picarle los ojos. Estaba atrapada

– ¡Ayuda!, ¡Por favor!... que alguien me ayude – gritar era la única opción que tenia en ese momento.

000

Inuyasha avanzaba con semblante satisfecho por el camino en dirección al bosque, se giro en dirección al campamento cuando sintió la primera explosión. Sonrió con suficiencia.

 _Buen trabajo,_ se palmeo la espalda mentalmente.

Ya estaba aburrido de la isla, la había recorrido durante ese par de días y no aguantaría estar un mes completo ahí solo vagando sin hacer nada, además de que suponía que tarde o temprano llegarían los loqueros a buscarlo para asistiera a sus malditas actividades.

Pero con eso seria suficiente, suspenderían el maldito campamento, no tendría que someterse a estupideces sin sentido y podría regresar a su casa, podría ir de visita al hospital…

Un sonido agudo a la lejania lo saco de sus pensamientos, ¿una voz? Agudizó el oído y volvió a escucharla. Comenzó a caminar de regreso por el mismo camino que había tomado, se había alejado un trecho considerable ya. Escucho con mas claridad la voz a medida que se acercaba con paso rápido. Era la voz de una chica y estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Casi por instinto comenzó a correr en dirección de la voz que seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas y se encontró con la cabaña que había dejado incendiándose. Si, efectivamente la voz venia de ahí adentro. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. _¿cómo demonios había llegado una mujer ahí?_

El humo salió por la ventana y ya se podían ver unas llamas por fuera de la cabaña, sintió el olor a gas… esa casa iba a explotar pronto. Sin pensarlo mas derribó la puerta de una fuerte patada, no fue difícil ya que el marco ya estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y estaba endeble.

Adentro era un infierno, literalmente. O al menos así se lo imaginaba él. El calor era sofocante y el humo picaba en su nariz y hacia lagrimear sus ojos, las llamas estaban por todos lados. Busco con la mirada a la dueña de la voz y la vio tirada en el piso, tenia los ojos cerrados y aun pedía ayuda aunque su voz ya casi era inaudible y tosía reiteradamente, intentó llegar a ella pero había una viga en el piso en llamas que impedía su paso.

– ¡Rayos! – mascullo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se topo con el mesón del centro que aun no era alcanzado por las llamas y tiro del largo mantel que lo cubría, con fuerza. Se acerco al lavaplatos mas cercano y abrió al máximo la llave dejando que el agua cubriera todo el mantel.

Rápidamente camino hacia la chica y tiro el mantel mojado sobre la viga, el vapor salió rápidamente a la superficie y las llamas lograron extinguirse lo suficiente para permitirle pasar. Se arrodillo al lado de la muchacha y la tomo por los hombros, zamarreándola con brusquedad.

-¡Hey!, despierta tenemos que salir de aquí – urgió el chico.

Kagome abrió los ojos y se topo con los ambarinos del muchacho, estaban preocupados y enojados.

– Inuyasha…– susurro la chica, le estaba costando mucho respirar.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con reconocimiento, era la estúpida niña de su grupo de locos, su suerte no podía ser peor.

– Vamos, levántate, ¡no hay tiempo! Esta cosa va a explotar – rugió el peliplata mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba a la chica por la cintura.

Arrastro como pudo a Kagome a la salida, mientras esta tenia dificultades para caminar y respirar.

Una vez fuera de la cabaña, Inuyasha volvió a zamarrear a la joven para que reaccionara.

– ¡Necesito que camines! ¿entiendes? – le grito el chico – Despierta, hay que alejarse, ¡explotara!.

Kagome intento procesar lo que Inuyasha decía, el nuevo aire limpio lleno de necesario oxigeno su cuerpo y su cerebro, recuperándose lo suficiente para comprender la urgencia y asentir con fuerza. Los jóvenes se alejaron al paso mas rápido que pudieron, el peliplata se llevaba el mayor esfuerzo ya que aun sostenía a la chiquilla por la cintura.

Se alejaron unos metros, los suficientes para estar a salvo, cuando escucharon una gran explosión a su espalda. Si, ahí iba la cocina del campamento.

Se giraron y observaron aturdidos como lo poco de la casita de madera que alguna vez había estado ahí, se quemaba. Suspiraron aliviados de haberse alejado lo suficiente y una vez que la adrenalina abandono sus cuerpos se dejaron caer de espaldas en el refrescante césped mientras calmaban sus respiraciones.

Kagome sentía ganas de llorar, realmente creyó que iba a morir, estaba a salvo pero la conmoción se apodero involuntariamente de su cuerpo. Comenzaron los aspamos y las lagrimas cayeron incontrolables por sus mejillas al tiempo que sollozaba fuertemente.

Esto tomo completamente por sorpresa a Inuyasha que veía nervioso como la chica a su lado lloraba escandalosamente sin parar. De acuerdo, era capaz de salvar a una joven de una casa en llamas, pero definitivamente era imposible para él lidiar con una niña con una crisis de llanto. Se sentó de un salto en el césped y se tenso, observando a Kagome llorar mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.

– Oye… n-no llores…– titubeo Inuyasha sin saber que hacer.

– Casi… ¡casi muero! – sollozo la chica aun en el piso dejando salir todo su llanto.

– ¡Pero no estas muerta!, estas a salvo ¡ves! – le indico el ojidorado a la joven con un gesto de la mano su alrededor – Así que deja de llorar.

– P-pero pensé… yo… las llamas, no podía, respirar, estaba encerrada, hacia calor y me estaba asfixiando…- comenzó kagome en un parloteo imparable intentando controlar sus sollozos e incorporándose – Y-y… yo solo quería conversar, conversar contigo, pero de pronto me quede encerrada y tu… tu …

Inuyasha la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, nervioso ante los espasmos de la joven. Kagome detuvo su parloteo, se sorbió la nariz y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de un disparo, miro al muchacho a su lado iracunda.

– ¡TU! – acuso la joven y el ojidorado se sobresalto en su puesto – ¡fuiste tu!

– ¡De que rayos estas hablando! – se defendió él.

– ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡te vi!

– Escucha niña, creo que estas pasando por un momento post traumático, no sabes lo que dices.

– ¡Ooh! , por su puesto que se lo que digo, ¡Te vi! Tu provocaste la fuga de gas y ¡Dejaste encendida la cocinilla!

– ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – la corto, desviando la mirada, nervioso. _¿realmente lo había visto?_ – ¡Salve tu vida sabes!

– ¡Pues no habrías tenido que salvarla si no fueses un maldito pirómano!– rugió una furiosa kagome – ¡Casi me matas, idiota!

– ¡Eso es tu culpa!, ¿qué diablos hacías ahí en primer lugar? ¿dónde estabas metida? No te vi por ninguna maldita parte – se defendió Inuyasha.

– ¡Pues estaba en la alacena!

–¿Qué? ¡¿qué hacías en la alacena?!– inquirió el chico enarcando una ceja.

– Y-yo… ¡Estaba buscando naranjas! – Inuyasha la miro incrédulo – ¡Y no me cambies el tema! ¿Por qué quemaste la cabaña?

– Eso no te importa, niña, ¡Metete en tus asuntos!

– ¿Así? – La joven le lanzo una mirada retadora – Bien, como quieras. Si no me lo dices a mi, tendrás que explicárselo a ellos – dijo Kagome con suficiencia y señalo en dirección a la cabaña incendiándose, ya había un grupo intentando apagar las llamas diligentemente y algunas personas se estaban agrupando alrededor.

Inuyasha observo la escena con ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrado y luego lentamente giro su cabeza buscando la mirada de Kagome.

– No van a creerte- le sonrío el ojidorado – No sabes quien soy , niña. Y es mi palabra contra la tuya.

Kagome encargo los ojos, mirándolo furibunda. De pronto un peso en su bolsillo llamo su atención. Palmeo el bulto y reparo que tenia su celular guardado ahí.

Una idea maliciosa paso por su mente.

– Bien – sonrío pagada de si misma – Entonces sera tu palabra contra un video.

Inuyasha enarco una ceja, sin entender.

– ¿Que video?

– Te grabe, sabes, ¡Lo grabe todo! – Recordó el pequeño truco espía que había utilizado para ver que estaba haciendo Inuyasha con ese cuchillo. No lo había planeado, pero sin querer lo había grabado. Y ya que estaban en eso... lo usaría a su favor.

– ¡¿Me grabaste?! – Rugió el chico incrédulo- ¿Por qué demonios me grabaste? ¿Estabas espiándome?, ¡Eres maldita una sicópata!

– ¡No estaba espiándote! Y deja de cambiar el tema quieres – aclaro Kagome, no quería entrar en detalles de la extraña situación pasada- Como sea, tengo este video, así que, habla.

Inuyasha la observo un momento, evaluándola. Tenia la mandíbula apretada conteniendo una sarta de palabras impropias que no ayudarían en su situación actual.

Suspiro resignado ante la decidida mirada chocolate que le enviaba la chica a su lado.

– No quiero estar aquí sabes – comenzó Inuyasha desviando su mirada a la ex cabaña.

– Creo que eso me quedo claro el primer día – bufo kagome – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Bien, pensé que seria una buena idea…

– ¿En que estabas pensando para creer que quemar una cabaña es una buena idea? – escupió kagome indignada.

– ¡Quieres dejarme terminar!– Kagome resoplo en respuesta y el chico continuo – Quería irme. Pensé que si había un incendio se armaría un escándalo, uno suficiente como para que decidieran suspender este maldito campamento y yo podría regresar a casa.

Kagome lo miro boquiabierta, incrédula, _este chico era… un idiota_

– Si tanto querías irte podrías haberlo hecho, no era necesario quemar nada. Eres libre de irte cuando quieras, nadie va a retenerte.

– No es tan simple – bufo el ojidorado frustrado lanzándole una mirada enojada a la chica – Si me voy terminaran enviándome a otro campamento como este o me internaran, quien sabe – el joven se encogió de hombros – Si lo suspendieran seria distinto, no seria mi culpa y quizás mi padre consideraría que son lo suficientemente peligrosos como para querer enviarme a otro club de chiflados.

– Oh…– respondió Kagome, comprendiendo la situación del muchacho y empezando a unir cabos en su mente – Entonces… digamos que si descubren que _tu_ fuiste el que comenzó este incendio…

– No quiero pensar en eso – escupió Inuyasha frustrado, maldiciendo su suerte.– Quizás me envíen a un reformatorio o alguna basura así o quizás me…. – el muchacho se detuvo y dirigió su vista a la joven que tenia un peligroso brillo en esos grandes ojos chocolates – Oye… ¿ Porque estas viéndome así?

– Bueno… solo pensaba… que estarías en grandes problemas si este video cayera en manos… digamos, equivocadas – comenzó la azabache ante la sospechosa mirada del peliplat – Porque no solo incendiaste una cabaña poniendo el peligro todo un campamento, también casi muere una inocente y joven chica ¿no? Suena como un caso bastante feo.

– Suelta lo que sea que estés planeando, _bruja_ – hablo entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada, apenas conteniendo su rabia.

– Bien, en vista que no puedes irte y que no permitiré que vuelvas a incendiar o boicotear algo…

– Ve al grano.

– Borrare este video al final del campamento si prometes asistir a mis talleres – soltó la chica sonriente – Y si prometes dejar de atentar contra el campamento, claro.

Inuyasha la observo incrédulo durante unos segundos abriendo sus ojos al máximo, _¿quien se creía esta mocosa?_ Sintió un calor en su vientre que comenzó a subir y casi podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, estaba furioso.

– ¡¿Estas loca?! – escupió – ¡No puedes chantajearme!

– No lo llames chantaje, es un trato ¿entiendes? Nos conviene a los dos – intento razonar la chica.

– No me interesa, no puedes obligarme a permanecer aquí y asistir a tus estúpidas…

– ¡Kagome! – un grito lo interrumpió, la señora Kaede corría en dirección a ellos, acompañada de dos hombres mas, por sus uniformes parecían de la policía – ¡Dios, niña! Mira como estas...

Kagome reparo por primera vez en su aspecto, vio sus manos y su ropa, estaba sucia y algunos lados estaba chamuscada. No quiso ni pensar en como estaría su rostro y cabello.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto la señora Kaede preocupada – ¿Estuviste ahí? – señalo a la quemada cabaña, que ya estaba seca y humeante producto de la extinción del fuego.

– Bueno…si…– admitió la joven avergonzada.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – interrogo uno de los hombres uniformados, mientras sacaba una libreta.– ¿Podría contarnos que hacia ahí y que vio?

– Ahm… bien… yo estaba ahí y... de pronto exploto la cocina, todo fue muy rápido y sin darme cuenta quede atrapada entre las llamas.– intento que su voz sonara firme y sincera.

– Oh dios muchacha, ¿estas bien? – exclamo preocupada kaede, ante lo que kagome solo asintió.

– ¿Qué hacia usted ahí? – continuo el oficial.

– Estaba buscando naranjas en la alacena – dijo con seguridad provocando que el chico peliplata a su lado enarcara una ceja con incredulidad.

– Bien… – el oficial anoto un par de cosas en su libreta – ¿Sabe como sucedió?.

Kagome lo miro un momento dubitativa, era increíblemente mala mintiendo. Desvió su mirada de reojo a Inuyasha, quien parecía muy entretenido mirando un punto en el horizonte.

– Cuando estaba adentro… – Comenzó Kagome intentando sonar lo mas segura posible – Sentí olor a gas, al parecer hubo una fuga – la chica se encogió de hombros – Eso es todo lo que se.

– ¿Estaba sola? – miró de reojo al muchacho al lado de kagome.

– Si, señor.

– Muy bien, señorita – el oficial termino de anotar cosas en su libreta y dirigió su vista a Inuyasha – ¿Cual es tu nombre, muchacho?

– Inuyasha – señalo él a regañadientes.

– ¿Qué hacia usted en el lugar?

– El me rescato señor – interrumpió rápidamente Kagome, ganándose una mirada incrédula del ojidorado. – Pensé que moriría, me había quedado encerrada y ya estaba medio inconsciente… me habría muerto si el no hubiese aparecido.

– ¿Es así? – inquirió el oficial pasando una suspicaz mirada de la joven a su ceñudo compañero de cabellos plateados.

– Ehm… si…- admitió Inuyasha reticente lanzándole unas miradas a kagome – Pasaba por el campamento a buscar un cambio de ropa y escuche a la _señorita_ gritando.

-De acuerdo, ¿Vio algo a alguien sospechoso por el lugar?

\- No.

El oficial anoto un par de cosas mas en su libreta y se disponía a continuar su interrogación cuando Kaede lo interrumpió.

– Me parece que ha sido suficiente por hoy oficial – dijo la anciana señora poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del sujeto.– Estos chicos han tenido suficiente por hoy, creo que necesitan descansar.

Los oficiales y Kaede intercambiaron una mirada hasta que los hombres se retiraron con un asentimiento.

– Inuyasha, es mejor que vuelvas a tu cabaña, Kagome ven conmigo, debemos revisar si estas herida.

– Oye vieja ¿que hay de mi?, yo también estuve ahí adentro – exclamó ofendido

– También te revisaremos, Inuyasha– continuo la anciana ignorando los modales del joven– Bien, Kagome, vamos.

– Ire enseguida – pidió la chica.

Kaede evaluó la situación, con una comprensión que solo se logra a su larga edad y con un asentimiento se retiro. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Inuyasha hablo.

– ¿Por que les mentiste?

– Tenemos un trato ¿no?

– Yo no hice ningún trato contigo, _niña._

– Si, si, como sea... – continuo Kagome alegremente, quitándole importancia – Supongo... que aun no te he agradecido.

– ¿De que hablas?

– Salvaste mi vida – le recordó ella – Realmente pensé que… Estaba muy asustada – llevo una mano a su pecho, recordando el miedo y la angustia que había sentido – Estaba muy aliviada cuando te vi… por eso... Gracias.

Kagome le dedico la sonrisa mas sincera y cálida que alguna vez Inuyasha hubiese visto, dejándolo descolocado por unos momentos. La chica se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas a medida que se alejaba a paso lento, por el camino que había tomado la anciana Kaede.

– Mañana la sesión comienza a las 11:00 am, te veo ahí – se despidió la chica con una cálida sonrisa y luego se alejo trotando en dirección al campamento

– Oye, te dije que yo no iré a…– pero no alcanzo a terminar, Kagome no lo escucharía, ya estaba muy lejos, trotando mientras su largo cabello se mecía con el viento, la contemplo hasta que la perdió de vista. Se dejo caer de espaldas en el césped derrotado, miro el estrellado cielo y suspiro- ¡Feh!

000

5/06/2018

Aviso: Le hice unos arreglines a este cap y al anterior; correcciones ortográficas y de formato principalmente y una que otra modificación en los diálogos para que tuvieran mas sentido (habían algunas cosas que no me convencían del todo) Si es la segunda vez que pasas por aquí, puedes dar una segunda lectura, aunque no encontraran muchos cambios. Si estas siguiendo la historia recién, omite este mensaje jiji.

Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia de como podría mejorar o simplemente quieren dejar su apoyo, son libres de hacerlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Big Deal

**Aviso IMPORTANTE:**

 **Si comenzaste a seguir la historia recién, omite esto. Si no, leer las aclaraciones al final del cap antes de leer. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 3**

 **Big Deal**

000

―Kagome, ¿Podrías sentarte? ―Pidió Kaede, llamando la atención de la joven― Estas mareándome.

La chica se detuvo, sonrojándose. No lo había notado porque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero había estado paseándose inquieta por la habitación desde hace un rato. Kagome volteo a ver a Kaede, estaba sentada en una bonita y gran mesa de caoba, tenia sus lentes puestos y revisaba concentrada varios papeles que estaban esparcidos por ahí.

―Lo siento ―dijo bajito y se acerco tímidamente al mesón sentándose en una de las sillas.

Estaban en la residencia mas grande del campamento. Era una gran casona tradicional japonesa, a diferencia de las demás cabañas que eran de estilo occidental. Había sido la casa de los antiguos dueños de la isla antes de que pasara a ser propiedad de la Clínica Shikon no Tama.

Kaede dejo sus papeles y miro a la muchacha.

―¿Pasa algo? ―quiso saber la anciana.

 _No tienes ni idea…_ Pensó Kagome, pero no estaba interesada en que Kaede se enterara.

―No es nada ― respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros― Solo pensaba… todo el asunto del incendio y los oficiales haciendo preguntas por ahí…

―No te preocupes ―tranquilizo la anciana― Solo están haciendo las rondas de rigor, se irán pronto. Además… ― Kaede miro a la joven con escrutinio― dijiste que fue un accidente ¿no?

―Oh, si, así fue ―corroboro ella con seguridad.

Kaede la analizó un momento, suspicaz. Luego volvió a sus papeles.

Kagome suspiro de alivio mentalmente. La anciana era increíblemente buena para leer a la gente y ella lo sabia. No podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa en esa situación, especialmente cuando era pésima mintiendo y había tenido que volver a dar su testimonio a los _verdaderos oficiales_ que habían llegado ese idea a la isla. Para su mala suerte, los hombres con los que había conversado la noche anterior solo eran parte del pequeño equipo de seguridad del campamento. Cosas de protocolo.

Pero lo que realmente la tenia molesta era que Inuyasha no se había aparecido ese día en su taller. Se suponía que habían llegado a un acuerdo, ¿cuál era su problema? la estaba pasando a llevar de nuevo y eso la exasperaba. Ya vería… cuando se lo encontrara…

―Kagome ― Kaede la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos ― El doctor Seikai vendrá. Llegara en un par de días a la isla para dar unas charlas ―comento― creo que seria bueno que lo vieras.

―¿Eh? ¿El doctor Seikai? ― la chica se removió inquieta en su asiento― pensé que no tendría que asistir a sesiones este verano. ―murmuró.

―Y no lo harás ―concedió la anciana― Pero Seikai publicó hace poco una nueva investigación, es bastante buena. Creo que podría ayudarte, deberías darle una oportunidad.

La chica pareció meditarlo un momento.

―Esta bien ―asintió Kagome, no muy entusiasmada, realmente no quería guardar muchas esperanzas.

―Por cierto ―continuo Kaede― Noté que no has llenado esto.

La anciana extendió un papel hacia Kagome. La joven lo reconoció de inmediato.

―Aah, si.

Era una pequeña planilla con los nombres de los integrantes de su grupo. Era una lista de asistencia a sus talleres. No había querido llenarla, es mas, no había querido dejar los espacios vacíos por las faltas de Inuyasha. Kaede le preguntaría por qué uno de sus pacientes no estaba asistiendo y ella no quería contestar.

―Lo llenare, no se preocupe, llevo el registro mental ―aseguro ella mientras señalaba con un dedo su cabeza.

Kaede asintió. Por supuesto llevar un registro de si los chicos asistían a sus talleres era un requisito protocolar importante para el campamento.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

―Pase ―anuncio la anciana.

―Con su permiso ―una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros entró a la habitación deslizando la puerta a su espalda.

―¿Qué sucede, Abi?

La azabache la reconoció como una de las de las sicólogas a cargo.

― Vera, quería hacerle unas consultas ―removió la carpeta que tenia en sus manos. Parecía turbada ― Tengo un caso algo _especial_ en mi grupo.

Kagome sintió que su corazón se aceleraba nervioso.

―¿De quien se trata? ―quiso saber Kaede.

―Se llama Hakudoshi.

La chica suspiro internamente de alivio.

―Oh ―fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la anciana.

Kaede le dirigió una silenciosa mirada a su pupila. Kagome entendió el mensaje.

―Con su permiso ―se excuso la joven poniéndose de pie.

Las mujeres en la habitación asintieron y ella salió deslizando la puerta tras suyo.

 _¿Hakudoshi?_

No recordaba haber escuchado el nombre antes en el campamento.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos notando, como siempre lo hermosa que era la casa, quedando embobada.

Sin duda los antiguos dueños debían haber tenido buen gusto.

A pesar de que había sido acondicionada para cumplir con las funciones y necesidades de la clínica, aun se conservaban algunas salas con los finos y lujosos muebles antiguos además de la decoración tradicional. El piso se mantenía impecable y brillante, se les cambiaba el papel a los shoji* regularmente para mantenerlo en buen estado y por sobre todo se les daba un especial y minucioso cuidado al hermoso y gran jardín que rodeaba la casa.

El lugar era increíblemente tranquilo, incluso habían pensado en la zona mas agradable para construirla. Estaba ubicada en una porción de tierra, no muy grande, que estaba separada por el lago con el resto de la isla. Era como una pequeña isla, dentro de la Isla. Y se conectaba con el otro terreno a través de tres puentes tradicionales que hacían juego con la casa.

Ahora la casona se utilizaba como dependencia principal de la clínica en esa isla. Ahí se reunión los sicólogos, siquiatras y otros profesionales para conversar de asuntos importantes o trabajar. También se hospedaban ahí, Kagome incluida. El resto se hospedaba en las cabañas posteriormente construidas en la isla.

Disfrutaba pasar sus veranos ahí.

Le gustaba pasearse por la casa en sus tiempos libres, ayudar a los encargados en lo que pudiera, escaparse al jardín y comerse las frutas para después tirarse en el engawa* a reposar perezosamente con el sol calentándola.

 _La buena vida…_

La chica notó a algunos muchachos jóvenes caminando en dirección al Jardín o alguna habitación en particular. El lugar también se utilizaba para realizar algunos talleres y las sesiones con los sicólogos, los demás se realizaban en alguna de las cabañas predispuestas para eso o al aire libre.

Unos cabellos plateados llamaron la atención de la joven cuando paso caminando por el engawa*, se detuvo inmediatamente. Vio a Inuyasha conversando con uno de los oficiales con los que había hablado ella en la mañana, no tardo mucho para que se despidieran con una leve inclinación de cabeza y el hombre se perdiera por los pasillos. Entonces la mirada del chico se encontró con la suya, se quedaron estáticos por un momento y sin mas, Inuyasha giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse a paso rápido.

Kagome reacciono rápido, _¡estaba huyendo!_

―¡Oye! ―lo llamó mientras corría tras él― ¡Espera!

El peliplata comenzó a apurar el paso hasta echarse a correr sacándole ventaja. Era rápido.

 _Pero no escaparía._

Él era mas rápido, pero ella conocía mejor el lugar. Se había ido corriendo por un pasillo que llevaba al jardín y ella conocía un atajo. Rápidamente cambio de dirección y se apresuro a entrar a una habitación que conectaba con otra y que tenia una salida directa al Jardín. Pudo escuchar unos pasos corriendo por el tatami a través de la puerta.

Sonrió.

Deslizo la puerta con una mano al tiempo que se encontraba cara a cara con Inuyasha. Sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra él, lo tomo desprevenido haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, ambos trastabillaron por el engawa* hasta que los pies de él se encontraron con el desnivel del piso haciéndolos caer al jardín.

Inuyasha dejo escapar un quejido ahogado de dolor. Había caído de espalda con Kagome encima llevándose además del golpe de la caída el peso extra de la chica que había hecho el impacto mas fuerte.

Kagome se incorporo aun desorientada por la abrupta caída, pero no le dolía nada, todo el golpe había sido amortiguado por el cuerpo bajo suyo. Se sintió feliz por eso.

―¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ―le rugió Inuyasha cuando se recompuso del golpe y la noto encima de él― ¡Estas loca, mujer!

―¡Tu estabas huyendo!

―¡Eso no te da derecho a tirarte encima de mi!

―¡Ósea que admites que huías! ―se indigno ella― y no me tire encima, ¡Tu te caíste!

―¡Porque tu me empujaste!

―Oh, deja de llorar ―Kagome puso los ojos en blanco― ¿Por qué huías de mi?

―No estaba huyendo ―desvió la mirada enfurruñado.

―¿Vas a decirme que solo estabas haciendo tu rutina de trote diario? ― le enarco una ceja.

―Puede ser… ―miró a un punto en el cielo inocentemente.

―¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? ―quiso saber, su voz sonó reprochante.

―Nunca dije que iría ― el joven se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo, aun mirando hacia un punto en el jardín.

Kagome perdió la paciencia y agarro en cada mano uno de los mechones de su cabellos haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia ella.

―¡Teníamos un trato! ―lo acusó ella.

―Yo no hice ningún trato contigo, _niña._ ―le entrecerró los ojos retándola.

―Bien, entonces haremos esto por las malas ―su voz sonó amenazadora― Juro que les mostrare ese video.

―No puedes, ¡no tienes nada!

―¿Qué? ―parpadeo sin entender.

―¿Cómo se que realmente tienes un video? Ni siquiera lo he visto ―razono él muy seguro.

―¡Pues si lo tengo!

―¡No puedes chantajearme sin pruebas! ―la acuso él

―¡Incluso si no lo tuviera puedo acusarte!

―No lo harás ―siseo peligrosamente.

―Pruébame. ―siseo ella en el mismo tono.

De un rápido movimiento Inuyasha se quitó a Kagome de encima y la tiro a un lado. La escucho gemir de dolor y rápidamente se poso sobre ella y agarro sus manos contra el césped.

―¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ―exclamo ella ante la repentina acción.

―Vas a entregarme ese teléfono. ―demando él.

Entonces sintió que Inuyasha agarraba sus dos manos con una sola y la retenía fuertemente en su lugar mientras que con la otra comenzaba a palpar los costados de su cuerpo.

―¿Q-q-que estas haciendo? ― tartamudeo nerviosa, sonrojándose ante las repentinas manos tocando su cuerpo.

―¿Dónde lo tienes? ―mascullo concentrado, mientras continuaba buscando por todas partes.

Kagome forcejeó intentado quitárselo de encima, pero el _maldito_ era fuerte.

―¡No lo tengo aquí! ― se defendió.

―Mientes.

La chica sintió la mano tocando el costado de su falda, por encima de su muslo, luego subió por su caderas y cintura, hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca de uno de sus pechos, rozándolo. Kagome sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a la cara y casi por impulso se removió bruscamente impactando con una de sus rodillas el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

El peliplateado jadeo de dolor y cayo a su costado. Lo había golpeado en su entrepierna. Se sintió un poquito culpable al verlo retorcerse de dolor en el piso a su lado.

―Maldita bruja ―le escupió aun jadeante.

―¡Tu te lo buscaste, pervertido!

― ¿A quien le llamas pervertido? ―comenzó a incorporase con dificultad.

― A ti, estabas tocándome, ¡no te hagas el tonto!

El bufó, asqueado.

―¡De ninguna forma te tocaría! y ¡menos por gusto!

―¡Mentiroso!, ¿Y a que te refieres con que no me tocarías por gusto? ―le exclamo indignada.

El solo enarco una ceja y la miro de arriba abajo y luego soltó un _¡feh!_ Desdeñoso desviando la mirada.

A Kagome no le paso desapercibido el lenguaje corporal del muchacho y se sintió furiosamente ofendida, estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando vio que él ya se estaba poniendo de pie listo para empezar a alejarse.

―¡Oye! ¿a dónde vas?

―Lejos de ti ― contesto él poniendo unos metros de distancia con la loca de allá, frustrado al no haber encontrado nada.

Kagome se paro rápidamente siguiéndolo.

―Aun no hemos terminado de hablar. ―le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

El chico gruño en respuesta, hastiado.

―No te cansas de ser tan insoportable. ―no era una pregunta.

―Y tu no te cansas de ser un idiota― tampoco era una pregunta.

Estaban tan enfrascados en una nueva discusión que no notaron que frente a ellos, por el pasillo, venían caminando Kaede y el mismo oficial con el que había estado hablando Inuyasha anteriormente. Se quedaron callados abruptamente cuando los notaron.

―A-ah…―tartamudeo Kagome por la impresión.

Pero se forzó a componerse rápido.

―Señora Kaede, Oficial Matsumoto― la chica hizo una leve inclinación en forma de saludo ―¿que los trae por aquí?

―Señorita Higurashi ― el oficial también se inclino en respuesta― Nada en especial, la señora Kaede me estaba acompañando a la salida.

―¿Ya se va? ― inquirió la azabache ladeando la cabeza.

―Si. El oficial ya termino la investigación de rigor y al parecer todo esta bien― respondió Kaede― ¿No es así? ―la anciana ladeo el rostro hacia el hombre.

―Así es, los testimonios concuerdan y todo apunta a que solo fue un accidente, como usted dijo señorita. ―explico él― Así que, a menos que tengamos alguna evidencia o testimonio extra, terminamos aquí.

―Le dije que no tenia de que preocuparse― menciono Kaede, al parecer estaba contenta porque el oficial se fuera.― A menos que quieras agregar algo, Kagome. ― sugirió.

―Es cierto ―continuo Matsumoto― Si recuerda o quiere agregar algo, puede hacérmelo saber.

 _Oh…_

Kagome se llevo su mano al mentón, considerándolo. Inuyasha la observo de reojo.

―Mhm…―medito ella un momento― Creo que no recuerdo nada que no le haya dicho ya, oficial. ―luego volteo su cara hacia Inuyasha con un brillo en los ojos― ¿Tu que dices, Inuyasha? ¿Crees que se nos olvido algo?

Kagome le parpadeo inocentemente, con intención.

Inuyasha capto su mirada con incredulidad y luego comprendió. Le entorno los ojos, furioso.

 _No te atreverías…_

Ella se la sostuvo.

 _Pruébame._

Inuyasha apretó su mandíbula y luego desvió la mirada, rindiéndose.

―No ―gruño él, intentando controlar el tono de su voz.

Kagome se inclino hacia el cuerpo del chico apegándose y disimuladamente paso una mano por su espalda buscando la de Inuyasha y se la sostuvo. Él apretó los dientes maldiciéndola con todas sus fuerzas y sin mas opción, le devolvió el apretón.

―Entonces creo que eso es todo. ―concluyo Kagome, sonriente― Le informare de todas formas si _surge_ algo nuevo, oficial ―le lanzo una miradita de advertencia a su compañero.

―De acuerdo, le agradezco. Señorita, Joven, ―se inclino en despido― me retiro entonces.

Kaede se inclino también a los dos muchachos y acompaño al oficial, retirándose.

La pareja; una triunfante Kagome y un agobiado Inuyasha los vieron perderse por el pasillo.

El sol aun estaba en lo alto, la brisa ligera y el cielo despejado. El ambiente sin duda era muy ameno.

000

―La ultima actividad de hoy ―indicó Kagome mientras repartía papeles y lápices a los integrantes de su grupo, sentados en un circulo en la sala de la cabaña― será escribir lo que ustedes creen son sus fortalezas y virtudes en estos momentos. Y luego las guardaremos aquí ―señalo una pequeña y cuadrada cajita de madera que sostenía en las manos― y Cuando termine este campamento las repartiremos de nuevo.

El grupo la escuchaba atentamente, excepto por un malhumorado joven de cabellos plateados, que estaba mirando a cualquier lado apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

―Que tontería― Mascullo Inuyasha.

Kagome y el grupo, lo ignoraron.

―La idea ―continuo la chica― Es que se centren en cosas que les gustaría cambiar, mejorar o simplemente mantener y cuando las veamos al final puedan decirse a si mismos si lo lograron o no.

Sin mas que agregar Kagome observo como su grupo se disponía a trabajar, escucho unas risitas de Yura y Yakotsu que se mostraban mutuamente sus papeles. Yura soltó algo como; _no puedes escribir eso, Yakotsu_ a lo que él respondió; _tu lista es peor_ y volvieron a reír.

Kagome se acerco a la mesa que se utilizaba como escritorio en esa habitación y vio el papel que tenia encima. Tomo un lápiz, feliz. Podría pasar la asistencia de ese día sin culpas.

Sintió un golpecito leve en la cabeza. Miró la mesa donde había aterrizado un proyectil en forma de bolita de papel y volteo la mirada en la dirección de donde había venido.

No se sorprendió al encontrar a Inuyasha, con su habitual actitud malhumorada haciendo otra bolita de papel.

 _¿Pero qué edad tenia?_

Resoplo resignada.

Al menos había asistido ese día y eso aun la llenaba de satisfacción. Y nada lo arruinaría.

Sintió otro proyectil aterrizar en su cabeza. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a Inuyasha que la miro de vuelta con una sonrisita burlona al tiempo que le hacia un gesto con las manos para que abriera el papel.

Kagome le sostuvo la mirada con sospecha y luego recogió la bola, desdoblándola.

Observo la hoja; Era un dibujo, el chico no era muy buen dibujante a decir verdad, pero pudo reconocer que era ella misma con un gran gorro de punta, una escoba y un gato.

Otro proyectil aterrizo en su cabeza, Inuyasha le hizo el mismo gesto para que lo abriera, parecía emocionado.

Lo hizo.

Esta vez el papel tenia anotado algo.

Bruja.

Kagome sintió su ceja palpitar. Era todo, iba a matarlo.

Había estado de muy buen animo durante toda la sesión desde que lo vio llegar mientras que el grupo lo había recibido un poco reticente después del escándalo del primer día. Los únicos alegres con su regreso había sido Yakotsu que no paraba de suspirar cuando lo veía y Yura, aunque ella parecía mas alegre de ver a su cabello que a él.

Y había comenzado una pequeña pesadilla de interrupciones, peleas y sabotajes.

Había dejado caer a sus compañeros durante las pruebas de confianza en las que uno se tiraba hacia atrás esperando que su pareja lo sujetara, había matado de una forma sanguinaria al gatito de la historia del juego "Había una vez…"* , se había quedado dormido durante los minutos de relajación y concentración y había discutido largo rato con Kagome sobre que de ninguna manera Koga podía ser el asesino en el juego de roles "descubre quien es el asesino" solo por el hecho de que el ojiazul era un idiota. Aunque por mas ofendido que estuviera Koga y explotara por decirle unas cuantas cosas a Inuyasha, se abstuvo debido a que la azabache lo intimido y no quiso involucrarse.

Había sido una mañana agotadora.

Un movimiento a su lado la distrajo. Era Rin, seguida de Kanna, que estaban dejando sus papeles doblados dentro de la cajita que estaba sobre la mesa. Pronto todos los miembros del grupo habían pasado a dejar su papel, Inuyasha fue el ultimo quien le dedico una no muy amigable expresión para después retirarse.

Kagome temió que de alguna manera Inuyasha hubiese creado alguna clase bomba con ese papel que había metido en la caja, pero luego descartó la idea razonando que seria imposible y que estaba siendo paranoica.

De todas formas revisaría mas tarde.

―Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy― le anuncio Kagome al grupo― Gracias por asistir y nos vemos mañana.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie enérgicamente y se fueron de a poco exclamando algunas despedidas entre ellos y a Kagome.

Inuyasha se detuvo en la salida, quedando solos en la habitación. Kagome se estremeció, sintiéndose un poco intimidada.

 _¿Ese día no acabaría nunca?_

―¿Pasa algo? ― quiso saber ella al ver que Inuyasha permanecía de pie en la puerta.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros.

―Nada, solo pensaba que no fue tan terrible.

Kagome se acerco a él.

―¿Así? ―alzo una ceja incrédula.

―Si, fue bastante _…_ ― la boca de Inuyasha se torció en una sonrisa maligna. ― _divertido_

La azabache no pudo evitar estremecerse.

―Bien, me alegro. ―le contesto seca, intentando ser firme― Espero verte mañana también ― le comento, aunque el tono amenazador de su voz no paso desapercibido para el chico.

―No te preocupes, lo harás.―le aseguro, peligroso― Creo que realmente _disfrutare_ esto.

Aunque para Kagome había sonado mucho mas a un; _lamentaras esto._

Y sin mas el ojidorado se marcho con un leve gesto de su mano en señal de despedida.

Kagome lo observo marcharse manteniéndose firme y segura, no se dejaría intimidar por él. Tomo aire dándose ánimos para los días que se venían. Si Inuyasha quería una lucha de resistencia la tendría, ella era increíblemente paciente y no se rendiría, no le fallaría a Kaede. Podía manejar a su grupo y definitivamente podía manejar a un idiota gruñón como él.

Con eso en mente hizo lo mas maduro que se le ocurrió hacer. Le levanto el dedo del medio de su mano a la espalda del imbécil de cabellos plateados que se alejaba por el camino.

000

* * *

Shoji: Son las puertas tradicionales de las casas japonesas que funcionan deslizándose hacia los lados, consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

Engawa: es la veranda (o porche ) de las casas tradiconales, es la pasarela/pasillo de madera que conecta la casa con el jardín.

( Recomiendo goglear si quieren jiji)

Juego Habia una vez : ese juego donde uno dice una oración creando una historia y el de al lado la sigue repitiendo lo que dijo el anterior.

* * *

ACLARACIONES: El capitulo tres era "Paciencia, comida y cariño", pero releyendo la historia me pareció que había quedado un pequeño vacío entre ambos capítulos, especialmente en el trato entre los protagonistas y tenia esta idea rondando, así que la escribí y aproveche de agregar un par de cosas mas que iba agregar en el cap 4. Así que OFICIALMENTE ahora este capitulo "Big deal" es el nuevo capitulo 3 y "Paciencia, comida y cariño" será el 4. Mis disculpas.

Ya tengo escrito el siguiente cap, pero quiero escribir un par mas antes de publicarlo, ademas de corregir algunas cositas que uno recien nota después de una segunda lectura un par de días después de escribirlo.

Eso es todo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Paciencia, comida y cariño

**Aviso: El update de esta vez fue "Big Deal", el cap anterior a este. Por favor ir al cap 3, lo siento.**

* * *

 **Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 4**

 **Paciencia, comida y cariño.**

000

–Bien, eso es todo, ¿alguna duda?– preguntó Kagome a su grupo, los cuales solo se mantuvieron en silencio asintiendo o desviando la mirada distraídos en dirección a la arboleda que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban reunidos.

Una mano se alzo perezosa llamando la atención de la joven monitora.

Kagome aspiro aire y puso su mejor sonrisa forzada intentando ocultar toda la frustración que sentía bullir en su interior.

–Si, Inuyasha –la chica se aferro a la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

El aludido estaba bastante concentrado limpiando unas basuras de sus uñas.

– Lo siento, ¿podrías repetirlo? – giro la cabeza en dirección a Kagome con una sonrisa divertida – No estaba prestándote atención – uso un tonito inocentón mientras se encogía de hombros

Los puños se Kagome se cerraron con fuerza a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez, preguntándose por que tenia que lidiar con un idiota tan difícil. Pero debía ser fuerte, estaba decidida a lograr que su grupo avanzara y a demostrar lo capaz que era en ese trabajo. Especialmente ese día que la señora Kaede estaba presente en su sesión. Había venido de sorpresa para supervisar personalmente al grupo a cargo de la joven y el desempeño de esta. No es que desconfiara de su pupila, ella misma la había dejado a cargo porque consideraba que estaba lista para manejar algo así, pero aun era muy joven y necesitaba ver como se desenvolvía para otorgarle alguna asesoría en caso de ser necesario.

–Como ya lo explique, _dos veces_ –Remarco lo ultimo entre dientes – Haremos parejas, uno ira con los ojos vendados y el otro hará de lazarillo y guiara sano y salvo a su compañero hasta el otro lado de la arboleda – Indico hacia el bosque. A pesar de la cantidad de altos arboles estaba bastante iluminado debido al fuerte sol y el despejado y claro cielo propio de los días veraniegos.

La azabache y el peliplata se sostuvieron la mirada durante un momento y antes de que el chico pudiese hacer otra de sus intervenciones Kagome continuo.

– Busquen una pareja – animo alegremente mientras juntaba sus manos emocionada.

Yura se acerco a Jakotsu dando brinquitos y Miroku dio unos pasos seguros y calmados hasta llegar al lado de Sango, quien enarco una ceja cuando Miroku le enseño una larga venda con una sonrisa un poco demasiado picara para el gusto de la castaña.

Koga e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos al percatarse que estaban uno al lado del otro, Koga soltó un bufido con algo así como _ni lo sueñes_ y se alejo caminando en dirección a la menuda y seria niña de cabellos blancos. El ojiazul sintió escalofríos al mirarla, pero decidió que sin duda era mejor que ser pareja del Idiota de ese taller.

Kagome vio entusiasmada como su grupo comenzaba a formar las parejas y le vendaban los ojos a sus respectivos compañeros, se divirtió al percatarse de la pequeña discusión entre Miroku y Sango, donde la chica se negaba a permitir que le vendaran los ojos desconfiando de las intenciones del joven una vez que estuvieran a solas en el bosque y ella no pudiese ver.

– ¡Hey! Monitora… – escucho aquella vocecita que le venia poniendo los pelos de punta desde hace un par de días.

– ¡Que!– Rugió Kagome inconscientemente, se sonrojo al percatarse de lo brusca que había sonado – ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? – intento mas calmada.

El muchacho le dedico una sonrisa ladina, estaba disfrutando enormemente llevarla al borde esos días.

– En vista que no tengo pareja…– explico mirando a su alrededor y se acercaba a Kagome – ¿Podría retirarme por hoy?

Kagome observo a su grupo y contó mentalmente, debían haber ocho personas, pero ese día Rin había amanecido enferma y se había quedado en su cabaña recuperándose, lo que arrojaba un numero impar. _Rayos, como no lo había notado antes._

– Mm… aah….– dudo la chica sin saber muy bien que hacer, aunque deshacerse de Inuyasha ese día sonaba tentador.

– Kagome, se la pareja de Inuyasha en esta actividad – interrumpió la señora Kaede por primera vez ese día, mientras se acercaba al grupo – Yo supervisare.

La pareja en cuestión intercambio una mirada y arrugaron sus narices al mismo tiempo en señal de mutuo fastidio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la anciana. El muchacho se había estado comportando deliberadamente difícil durante toda la mañana, era claro su desagrado hacia Kagome.

Kaede no era tonta y no había pasado mas de 40 años dedicando su vida a trabajar ayudando a la salud mental de las personas para no notar que había algo _mas_ que un mutuo desagrado personal entre esos dos. Especialmente después de ese _extraño_ incidente en el que se había visto involucrada su pupila y donde casi pierde la vida. Si no hubiese sido por la oportuna intervención de aquel insolente muchacho, probablemente estaría muerta.

Tras la explosión de la cabaña días atrás, se realizaron las investigaciones de rigor; se interrogo a las cocineras, a los médicos y otros profesionales del campamento además de algunos posibles pacientes sospechosos, incluidos Kagome e Inuyasha, quienes rápidamente fueron descartados al verse involucrados como víctimas de la situación.

La cabaña de la cocina quedo destruida en su totalidad por lo que fue difícil, por no decir imposible, establecer una causa concreta del incendio y su posterior explosión. Así que aceptaron el testimonio de Kagome cuando dijo que había sido producto de una fuga de gas. Además les convenía.

La directiva de profesionales a cargo, entre los que se encontraba Kaede, tuvieron que reunirse para decidir como proceder frente al incidente. Se sugirió cancelar el campamento por ese verano, frente al posible peligro que podían correr eventualmente tanto pacientes como profesionales, pero seria bastante malo para la reputación de la clínica explicar que la causa de eso era que habían sido victimas de un atentado. Reflejaría descuido y poco profesionalismo, ¿cómo era posible que no tomaran las debidas precauciones frente a ese tipo de eventos? Después de todo, trabajaban con personas con _problemas_ que habían sido enviados a ese lugar justamente por ese tipo de comportamientos.

La fuga de gas era una mejor explicación. Nada grave, accidentes eventuales que podían pasar. Además el incidente paso casi desapercibido, en ese momento la gran mayoría de las personas se encontraban en sus respectivas actividades y cuando volvieron solo se encontraron con los escombros humeantes de la pequeña cabaña. Los encargados fueron rápidos en calmar los ánimos y restarle importancia al suceso.

Por suerte había un par de cabañas que contaban con sus propias cocinas, eran mucho mas pequeñas, pero servirían para proveer alimento a todos los del campamento.

Las cosas continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero Kaede tenia sus sospechas y su propia teoría…

–¿Sucede algo? – inquirió la anciana al ver que la pareja a su lado mantenía su duelo de miradas.

Inuyasha miro a Kaede y estuvo a punto de protestar que de ninguna manera seria pareja de esa mujer cuando Kagome lo piso no tan disimuladamente.

– ¡Auch! – Se quejo el peliplateado. – ¿Cual es tu maldito problema?

– Lo siento.– Se disculpo Kagome. Sin ni una gota de arrepentimiento – Tenias una araña en la zapatilla – explicó mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de replicar algo, no tan bonito, cuando Kagome se volteo a Kaede sonriéndole.

–De acuerdo, haremos esto juntos – le contesto con falso entusiasmo.

Kaede asintió, no muy convecida y les tendió una venda.

Inuyasha fue rápido y la cogió primero. Se giro hacia Kagome y extendió las manos para colocarla en sus ojos.

– ¿Q-que estas haciendo?– titubeo ella.

–¿Vendarte?, ¿no escuchaste tu propia explicación?

– ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo te vendare a ti!

– Ow, ¿no me digas que no confías en mi? – se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido.

Kagome apretó su mandíbula y le entorno los ojos con recelo.

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_

Desde el día que se había reincorporado en su taller se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, siempre encontraba la forma de sabotear sus actividades y sacarla de quicio.

Claramente su _pequeño acuerdo_ no lo tenia para nada contento y se estaba encargando de hacérselo notar.

–Kagome, Inuyasha, solo faltan ustedes. Apresúrense – demandó Kaede.

Inuyasha le sonrió con suficiencia a esos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con absoluta desconfianza.

Kagome, consiente de la mirada atenta de Kaede no tuvo mas opción.

– _Bien…_ – Suspiro resignada y se giro permitiéndole a su compañero anudar la venda tras su cabeza.

Inuyasha se puso en frente de la chica y agito su mano frente a su cara para comprobar si había puesto bien la venda, sonrió al ver que ella no reaccionaba y le mostro el dedo del medio de su mano derecha.

– Son aproximadamente unos cien metros de bosque hasta el otro camino – Explico Kaede para todo el grupo – Cuidado con las ramas y troncos. Los que guíen sean cuidadosos al dar indicaciones a sus compañeros. Nos vemos al otro lado.

La anciana se adentro en la arboleda a paso calmado mientras observaba a los jovenes muchachos.

Yura iba con los ojos vendados dando firmes y seguros pasos con Yakotsu a su lado que la miraba de vez en cuando dando alguna indicación sobre levantar los pies por una raíz de tronco o doblar ante un árbol en el camino. Miroku tenia una mano fuertemente agarrada a la cintura de Sango quien lo miraba ceñuda. Finalmente el joven había aceptado ser él quien tuviera los ojos vendados, pero se había apegado mas de la cuenta al cuerpo de Sango con la excusa de que realmente era muy torpe y temía tropezarse. La castaña lo había aceptado ante la sinceridad con la que había dicho esas palabras, pero la forma sugerente en que esa mano se agarraba a su cintura la hacia dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Kanna iba detrás de Koga atenta a sus pasos, pero el chico era muy rápido y lograba dejarla atrás fácilmente. A pesar de tener los ojos vendados iba bastante seguro de si mismo y tras caminar unos cuantos pasos decidió que podría atravesar el pequeño bosque sin ayuda.

–Cuidado con la ra…– Intento advertir Kanna pero Koga tropezó y cayo de cara al suelo –...ma.

Inuyasha soltó una risita al ver como el estúpido ojiazul tropezaba y comía tierra.

– Inuyasha… – llamó Kagome, a su lado, mientras daba dudosos pasos con las palmas extendidas hacia delante palpando el aire – ¿Es por aquí...?

– Ah, si, si, vas muy bien… – soltó él con tono despreocupado mientras observaba como Koga se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la boca con la manga, haciéndolo soltar otra risa.

Un ruido seco a su lado hizo que volteara a ver a su compañera, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo mascullando algo entre dientes.

– Oye ¿qué haces ahí?– pregunto el chico inocentemente.

– ¿Tu qué crees? – le escupió Kagome mientras se ponía de pie toda dignidad. Decidida a continuar volvió a dar sus titubeantes pasos.

– Oye… gira a la derecha.– Indico él mientras veía que Kagome se alejaba – Árbol.

La joven masculló algo que él no alcanzo a entender y la vio extendiendo su mano hasta que palpo el tronco frente a ella y decidió girar a la derecha, pero sus pies se encontraron con un desnivel notable en la superficie lo que la hizo tambalearse y caer con su trasero al suelo.

– ¡Inuyasha! – exclamo indignada desde su posición mientras escuchaba las carcajadas del muchacho cerca de ella. – ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – exclamo ofendido, pero no pudo ocultar el tono divertido de su voz.

Kagome gruño. Volvió a ponerse de pie y sintió que él caminaba a su lado, cuando estuvo segura de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca se movió rápido y se colgó fuertemente de su brazo.

– Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces? – Se quejo mientras intentaba quitarse del agarre de la chica, pero estaba firmemente sostenida. – Suelta, mujer.

– ¡Vas a llevarme al otro lado!

– ¡No soy tu perro!

– ¡Pero eres mi lazarillo!

– ¡En tus sueños!

– I-nu-ya-sha – susurro peligrosamente – _llévame._

Por una razón que no logró entender sintió un ligero escalofrió ante la voz de la chica.

El tono amenazante de Kagome no dejaba lugar a dudas, después de todo ella tenia una gran arma en su contra.

Le molestaba de sobremanera sentirse en las manos de esa estúpida mujer.

– _Bien_ – cedió Inuyasha, molesto. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, jalándola con brusquedad haciéndola trastabillar. No seria amable.

– ¡Auch! ¡Yakotsu! – se escucho la voz de Yura.

– No me culpes, no es una buena idea caminar con tacones de 10 centímetros en el bosque y con los ojos vendados, linda. – Razonó la voz de Yakotsu.

– ¡Pero son tan lindos!

– Justamente iba a preguntarte donde los compraste…

Los murmullos de Yakotsu y Yura se perdieron en la lejanía.

– ¡Oye! ¡Quita tu mano de ahí! – exclamo la voz de Sango.

– Lo siento, me resbale – se disculpo Miroku.

– ¡Te has resbalado como 10 veces!–

– Te dije que era muy torpe…

Kagome soltó un suspiro preguntándose porque se encontraba en esa situación. Continuo caminando, firmemente agarrada al brazo de Inuyasha. Entonces sintió que algo se enredaba entre sus pies, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo.

No podía ver, pero estaba segura que había sido el pie de Inuyasha. Las piernas ya le dolían y se maldijo a si misma por haber decidido usar falda ese día.

– _Ups_ …lo siento – Escucho la burlona voz de su compañero.

 _Si, claro._

La chica se puso de pie contando hasta diez y agarró nuevamente el brazo de Inuyasha, ese camino iba a ser mas largo de lo que creía.

000

Kagome suspiro derrotada.

Estaba sentada en el césped a unos pocos metros del campamento, ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol le daba un agradable tono naranja al horizonte y se reflejaba en el gran y apacible lago. El campamento poco a poco se estaba llenando de jóvenes que habían terminado con sus actividades del día y se agrupaban en las mesas dispuestas en el amplio espacio a esperar la cena. Probablemente luego harían una fogata y los chicos jugarían cartas o cantarían algunas canciones viejas acompañados de una desafinada guitarra, aprovechando lo cálido de las noches de verano.

La perspectiva de comida y una agradable noche con buena compañía la lleno de un repentino entusiasmo.

Había pasado las ultimas noches jugando juegos de mesas y charlando con Sango y algunas chicas y chicos agradables de otros grupos, a veces se les unían Miroku y últimamente Koga. Le agradaba ver como Rin y Kanna pasaban tiempo juntas, ninguna de las dos hablaba mucho, de hecho una no hablaba, pero se entendían a su manera. Y Yura disfrutaba en grande ser el centro de atención, rodeada de un montón de chicos babosos mientras que cotilleaba con Yakotsu quien sabe que cosas.

Pero nunca veía a Inuyasha.

Le causaba curiosidad saber que hacia o donde se metía. Llevaba casi una semana en ese lugar y nunca lo había visto cenar con el resto, de hecho casi las únicas veces en que lo veía era en las sesiones de su taller… que no eran muy agradables que digamos.

Observo sus piernas y volvió a sentirse decaída.

Tenía las rodillas magulladas, con algunos cortes, las piernas rasmilladas y algunos moretones que irían pasando por todos los colores en los próximos días. Y no solo sus piernas eran un desastre, las palmas de sus manos también estaban heridas por todas las veces que Inuyasha hizo que se tropezara cayendo sobre ellas. Incluso en su cara tenia algunos rasguños, cortesía de los arboles y ramas con las que el chico _accidentalmente_ la había estrellado.

Palmeo el celular en el bolsillo de su falda. Ahí estaba la razón de todo.

Nunca si quiera se le había pasado por la cabeza chantajearlo. Pero lo había grabado accidentalmente y ahora tenia pruebas incriminatorias que podían ser muy perjudiciales para el chico.

Se pregunto como seria que la obligaran a hacer algo que de verdad no quería por una amenaza que comprometiera dañar su futuro…

 _Probablemente estaría igual de molesta_

Pero no es que él no lo merecería, porque en efecto el _si_ había hecho volar una inocente cabaña por meros fines personales y egoístas.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, definitivamente obligar a uno de sus pacientes a asistir a sus talleres mediante amenazas _no estaba bien._

Quizás debería hablar con él y decirle que borraría el video, que no tendría que asistir a sus sesiones si no quería…

– ¡Aah! ¡Aquí estas! – Exclamo una voz tras ella. Kagome la reconoció de inmediato y espero hasta que la recién llegada se sentara a su lado.– Estaba buscándote.

– Siempre eres buena para encontrarme, Sango. – sonrió Kagome.– Pensé que aun seguirías en… mm… ¿en que estabas?

– Yoga

– Oh… ¿Tenemos esos talleres aquí?

– Dímelo tu, eres la experta. – ambas soltaron unas risitas por unos momentos.– Así que… ¿admirando el paisaje de nuevo?

– Sip, es bonito ¿no? – Kagome la miro con orgullo, como si estuviera presumiendo uno de sus mas lindos vestidos.

Sango dirigió su vista al horizonte que ya estaba perdiendo los tintes naranja a medida que el sol desaparecía poco a poco.

– Lo es – concordó la castaña – Mucho

Las jóvenes guardaron silencio mientras miraban el horizonte y toda su paleta de colores. El lago estaba tan calmo…

– ¿Sango?

– ¿mm…?

– Si supieras un secreto… un feo secreto de alguien… ¿Utilizarías ese secreto en su contra, pero por su bien? O ¿simplemente lo dejarías estar y continuarías como si nada?

Sango le dirigió una mirada completamente extrañada.

– ¿A que… te refieres? – entrecerró los ojos mirando a su joven amiga que se encontraba aun mirando el horizonte – Espera... No estamos hablando de Inuyasha o ¿si?

Kagome giro su cabeza a Sango y le parpadeó estupefacta.

– ¿Q-que te hace pensar eso? – exigió Kagome un poco asustada por lo asertiva que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

–No lo se. Ustedes dos realmente se comportan extraño... – Explico pensativa – Así que... ¿Es por él?

– _¡_ P-por supuesto que no!– Exclamo la joven alarmada – Es un caso completamente hipotético.

Sango enarco una ceja incrédula y volvió su vista al horizonte. No insistiría. Por ahora.

– Mmm… suena algo complicado, pero creo que primero deberías preguntarte si _realmente_ le harías bien a esa persona… Es decir, si necesitas usar este secreto en su contra… ¿cómo puedes saber si es _por su bien_?

Kagome apoyo su barbilla en sus rodillas y lo medito un momento.

¿Qué bien le estaba haciendo a Inuyasha? No es como si su taller lo ayudara en alguna gran medida, después de todo solo era uno mas de los talleres complementarios que ofrecía ese campamento. La verdadera ayuda era la de los sicólogos y sus sesiones privadas y los seminarios y clases que dictaban algunos. Eso, tal vez, podría ayudarlo a resolver en parte cualquiera que fueran los problemas que tenia, _porque los tenia._

Si seguían así probablemente terminarían matándose mutuamente. La paciencia de Kagome no era infinita y el chico se esmeraba en hacer difícil su convivencia.

Además para empezar Kagome ni siquiera sabia que clase de problemas tenia el muchacho, no podía ayudarlo. Ella solo quería que él asistiera a su estúpido taller para tener la estúpida aprobación de Kaede.

Era una egoísta y lo estaba chantajeando por conveniencia.

Un silbido de Sango la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Lindas piernas – se burlo la castaña con una risilla.

Kagome observo sus piernas apenada, realmente se veían mal.

– Se ven mal ¿verdad?

– Mm… estarán mejor en un par de días – intento consolarla la castaña.– Ese chico es un dolor de cabeza ¿no?

– ¿Inuyasha?

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Alguien mas te produce dolores de cabeza?

Kagome soltó una risita.

– Bueno, si, es un poco problemático. – admitió la azabache.– A veces me cuesta manejarlo.

– Bueno... creo que... solo necesita; Paciencia, comida y cariño – diagnostico Sango con seguridad.

– ¿Eh? – Kagome la miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza a lo que la otra joven soltó unas risitas en respuesta. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Mi familia trabajaba con animales – Explico Sango – De todo tipo. Desde pequeña siempre estuve rodeada de ellos – confeso con nostalgia – A veces llegaban algunos en muy mal estado… mercado negro, circos, dueños agresivos… estaban asustados o enojados y algunos eran hostiles y agresivos. Mi madre aplicaba la misma regla siempre. Los dejaba en un espacio seguro y los hacia acostumbrarse a su presencia, los alimentaba y se acercaba hasta que le permitían acariciarlos. Una vez ahí los animales la adoraban. – Kagome noto como los ojos de su amiga se perdían en los recuerdos de un pasado feliz.

– Debe haber sido una gran mujer – Kagome apretó la mano de su amiga.

– Lo era. – Sango pauso, recordando – Por supuesto no era un trabajo fácil. Muchas veces resultaba herida, la mordían o le hacían feos cortes, ¡una vez casi la aplasta un elefante! – exclamo la chica indignada – Papa la regaño y discutieron… pero ella tenia paciencia infinita y nunca se rindió. Amaba a sus animales. Definitivamente era terca y muy decidida.

– Eso explica a quien saliste – le sonrió Kagome divertida.

– ¿De que hablas? No es así.

-¡Claro que si! Todo el asunto de tu hermano, lo que haces y lo que has hecho por él… no cualquier chica de tu edad asumiría con una responsabilidad tan grande

– Es obvio, mi hermano menor… es lo único que me queda.– Sango agacho su mirada, meditando. – Sabes, creo que es la primera vez…– levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la chocolate mirada de su amiga – Creo que es la primera vez que hablo de mis padres desde… desde… desde bueno, tu sabes.

Kagome le dedico una comprensiva sonrisa.

– Creo que deberías hacerlo mas seguido, son buenos recuerdos. – la animo.

Las jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron, agradecidas.

Sango comenzó a olfatear el aire

– ¿Hueles eso? – le pregunto a su amiga. Luego dio un brinco y se puso de pie.– Creo que la cena ya esta lista

Kagome rio mientras se ponía de pie y sintió su estomago rugir. Se estaba muriendo de hambre. Camino animada junto a su amiga rumbo al campamento.

000

-¡¿Otra vez?!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡¿Como lo haces?!

Kagome escuchaba divertida los comentarios y vitoreos del grupo que estaba formado alrededor de su mesa. La razón; la estrella de la noche, Yakotsu.

Después de cenar había comenzado la ya rutinaria actividad nocturna, algunos se habían ido a dormir a sus cabañas otros se habían quedado charlando en sus mesas y otros se habían ido a pasear por los alrededores, no muy lejos. Habían reglas en el campamento y una de ellas era no alejarse demasiado durante la noche.

Entre charlas, risas y bromas los chicos habían comenzado a jugar a las vencidas, alguien termino retando a Yakotsu. Mala idea.

El joven había aceptado con un encogimiento de hombros, un poco aburrido.

El derrocado contrincante de Yakotsu, al que Kagome reconoció como Ginta, uno de los amigos de Koga, abandono su puesto masajeando su adolorido brazo.

Yakotsu llevaba ocho victorias invictas, en las cuales Sango había sido la que mas cerca había estado de vencerlo. Habían unas quince personas alrededor de la mesa retándose entre ellos mismos por quien seria la siguiente victima del vencedor de la noche.

– Te la tenias bien guardada ¿no? Cariño – le comento juguetonamente Yura sentada sobre la mesa a su lado.

– No por nada soy uno de lo mas fuertes de mis siete hermanos, querida – se jacto confianzudo mientras se preparaba para su siguiente rival.

– Wow, es increíble, realmente no me lo esperaba – le comento Kagome a Koga que estaba sentado a su lado.

El aludido observo a la chica a su lado dispuesto a refutar eso, pero se detuvo cuando noto su cabello largo, que caía con gracia por su espalda y hombros, sus rojos labios entreabiertos que sonreían, su pequeña nariz respingona y la calidez de sus ojos chocolates que observaban a Yakotsu con un brillo de admiración. Por un momento sintió una inexplicable punzada de celos.

– ¿Tu crees? – le respondió aun mirándola de reojo.

– Es realmente muy fuerte – asintió ella.

Koga bufo y se puso de pie.

– Ya veras quien es realmente fuerte – El chico le guiño uno de sus intensos ojos celestes y tomo el puesto del nuevo contrincante derrotado de Yakotsu.

Kagome sonrió ante la nueva batalla en frente de ella.

– ¡Oh, que tenemos aquí! – ronroneo Yakotsu al ver a su nuevo rival. – ¿Vienes a retarme chico _guapo_?

Un escalofríos recorrió la espina de Koga.

– ¿Tu que crees? – reto él mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y extendía su brazo en posición.

– Bien, pero esto esta comenzando a aburrirme…– Yakotsu llevo uno de sus largos dedos a su mejilla pensando – ¿Que tal si lo hacemos mas interesante? –sugirió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió desconfiado.

– Apostemos algo – su voz sonó peligrosa.

– No tienes nada que yo quiera.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Todos quieren algo, _guapo._

Koga volvió a crisparse al escuchar esa palabra y el tono sugerente con el que el afeminado ese lo decía.

– Esta bien – acepto el chico disgustado – Si gano, dejaras de llamarme _guapo_ … ¡Y tendrás que dejar de usar ese labial por una semana!

Yura se llevo una mano al pecho soltando un gritito ahogado.

Yakotsu soltó una risa.

– Bien, si yo gano… – tamborileo sus dedos en su mejilla – Tendrás que besarme…

Koga sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba.

–¡D-de ninguna manera!– bramo él con sus celestes ojos abiertos al máximo.

– Tan seguro estas de perder… – sugirió con malicia.

– ¡Koga es muy fuerte! – exclamo Ginta, quien estaba al lado de Koga.– Es el mas fuerte de nuestro grupo, por eso es el líder.

– ¡Es cierto! – confirmó Hakkaku, otro de los amigos de Koga que tenia un divertido mohicano – Ninguna de las preparatorias del distrito se atreven a enfrentarnos y es por Koga – señaló orgulloso.

 _Así que Koga si era el líder de una pandilla,_ concluyo Kagome mientras escuchaba la discusión interesada.

Pero de pronto un manchón plateado a la distancia la distrajo.

 _Inuyasha..._

Salto de su asiento y se apresuro en dirección de la mancha dejando al grupo enfrascado en sus desafíos. Rápidamente atravesó las mesas y choco con una, gimiendo de dolor. Mientras se masajeaba la zona herida vio un plato con algunos panes y bollerías encima de la mesa. Sin pensarlo mucho, quito el pequeño individual de tela sobre el cual estaba el plato y vertió su contenido en él, lo anudo lo mejor que pudo y corrió en la dirección donde creía haber visto unos cabellos plateados pasar rápidamente.

Se interno en el bosque y miro a todos lados pero no vio nada, escuchó crujidos de hojas y ramas unos cuantos metros mas allá de donde estaba y camino a paso tranquilo para guiarse por el sonido.

Llego a una pequeña llanura de verde y brillante césped, el lago comenzaba unos metros mas allá y la luna se reflejaba blanca y hermosa en el agua. Se percato de un gran árbol, su tronco era unas tres veces mas grande que un árbol normal y sus gruesas raíces se sobresalían del suelo a su alrededor.

– ¿Te perdiste de tu campamento, _niña_?

Kagome se sobresalto ante el repentino sonido de la voz y busco con la mirada de donde provenía. Se encontró con un joven de largos y desordenados cabellos plateados, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una de las ramas del gran árbol, tenia la espalda relajadamente apoyada en el tronco y la miraba ceñudo.

– ¿Inuyasha…? – susurro la chica asombrada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió el chico con un tono nada amigable.

– ¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí? – contra ataco ella.

– Yo pregunte primero.

– Yo… solo…. Solo vine a verte – Kagome se mordió el labio, eso no había sonado bien.

– ¿Viniste a espiarme de nuevo? – el joven alzo una ceja molesto.

– ¡No! – exclamo ella enojada – Solo pensé que… como no te vi en la cena, tendrías hambre y… – la chica miro el bulto en su mano y lo levanto –Te traje esto, es comida.

Inuyasha la miro de reojo y luego al paño envuelto en su mano, luego desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección.

– No lo quiero.

– ¿No tienes hambre?

– No

– Mm… ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar? – continuo Kagome mirándolo curiosa. – De hecho creo que no te he visto ahí desde que llegamos… tampoco en los almuerzos…

– Demasiada gente – la corto rápido.

– Oh – bien, tenia sentido – Entonces… ¿Qué has comido todos estos días? – inquirió con genuino interés.

El chico soltó un gruñido.

– Haces muchas preguntas, eres molesta – Se masajeó el puente de la nariz cansado.

– Bien, solo creo que no me gustaría encontrarme a uno de los chicos de mi grupo, tirado en el bosque, muerto por inanición. – Explico ella intentando no alterarse.

– Oh, por supuesto que te gustaría – le dirigió una sonrisa ladina y burlona.

Pensó que quizás si le gustaría encontrar al desagradable muchacho tirado en alguna zanja por ahí y no tener que soportar que fastidiara sus sesiones… pero no lo admitiría. No era _correcto_.

– Pero para tu desgracia… – continuo él – Eso no pasara. Estos arboles dan muchas frutas y entro a la cocina para sacar comida cuando tengo hambre – concluyo con un encogimiento de hombros.

– ¿Entras a robar a la cocina?

– Yo no diría _robar_ sabes… después de todo una de esas porciones seria para mi si fuera a cenar.– razono lógicamente.

Kagome no podia discutir eso. Observo al chico en su rama, despreocupado con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados. _Eso era incomodo,_ pensó ella, ni si quiera la estaba mirando.

– ¿Bajarías de ahí? – pidió ella esperanzada – Me siento como _Alicia_ hablando con _Cheshire_ – susurro bajito, casi para si misma.

Él solto un gruñido.

-No.

Fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta, mientras veía como Inuyasha se acomodaba en la rama del árbol, dándole la espalda.

Suspiro derrotada, como por décima vez ese día. Sabia que no obtendría mas respuestas por esa noche. Miro el reloj en su muñeca, ya era tarde y estaba cerca de la hora en que todos debían ir a dormir, después de todo el campamento tenia sus reglas.

Dejo su mantel envuelto a los pies del árbol.

– Te dejare esto aquí, por si tienes hambre – avisó Kagome, pero no obtuvo ninguno respuesta – ...Entonces te veo mañana… – susurró con timidez, tan bajito que dudó que el chico la escuchara y sin mas que agregar comenzó a alejarse, en dirección al campamento.

El joven peliplata se removió incomodo en su rama y sintió rugir su estomago. Ese día encontró la cocina cerrada, por lo que no pudo sacar nada y las frutas de los arboles no habían sido suficientes para saciar su apetito.

Se incorporo un poco, observando el camino por el que se había ido Kagome asegurándose que ya no estuviera y luego miro el bulto que había dejado la chica a los pies del árbol. Su estomago volvió a rugir. Ágilmente bajo de su rama y llego hasta el suelo, tomando el mantel y abriéndolo.

Sonrió.

Sin pensarlo mucho mas tomó asiento y se apoyo en el árbol mirando el lago mientras comía alegremente lo que Kagome le había dejado.

000

Disfruto mucho escribiendo esto, aunque de repente tengo muchas ideas y quiero escribirlo todo y siento que quizás todo quede un poco confuso, si es así o tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o algo, sean libres de decirlo :)

Espero que no odien a Inuyasha, es medio insoportable y bravucón y todavía le queda un largo camino a la pobre Kagome.

Hay varios secretillos por ahi, incluyendo cual es la situación de Inuyasha, pero todo se ira aclarando a su tiempo.

No soy muy buena describiendo espacios, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, obviamente me imagino mucho el campamento como los paisajes verdes con pastitos y lagos y arbolitos del Sengoku de la serie.

Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap (;


	5. Plan B

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 5**

 **Plan B**

(Dia7)

000

El día estaba increíblemente despejado, ni una sola nube y un perfecto tono celeste decoraba el cielo. La luz del sol se filtraba por las copas de los arboles y se reflejaba alegremente en el agua resaltando aún mas las coloridas escamas de los peces que koi que se paseaban tranquilamente por la laguna.

Kagome los observaba fascinada, mientras agitaba sus pies dentro del agua provocando que algunos de los peces se pasearan entre sus piernas haciéndole cosquillas. Hasta los peces parecían felices ese día.

La joven se acomodo su largo cabello negro a un lado de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su acalorada espalda, el día estaba especialmente cálido, razón por la cual había decisivo ir a refrescarse sentándose a los pies de la laguna que rodeaba la gran casona japonesa y meter sus pies al agua. Estiro los brazos, perezosa, para luego relajar sus músculos. Era domingo y por lo tanto su día libre, así que le había parecido una buena idea pasar su mañana paseando por los jardines y disfrutar del sol.

Se sentía tranquila, relajada y feliz. Y definitivamente se lo merecía, ese día se cumplía una semana desde que había iniciado el campamento y probablemente le habían pasado mas cosas en esos días que durante todo su ordinario año. ¡Casi había muerto en un incendio, por Dios!

Alejo rápidamente esas ideas de su mente, no quería pensar en nada relacionado con eso, ni con su grupo, ni con Kaede, ni muchos menos con aquel chiflado muchacho de cabellos plateados. Ese día seria completamente para ella y definitivamente nada podría arruinarlo.

Nada.

Con esa idea en mente se puso de pie muy animada. Se sacudió el pasto que se le había pegado al bonito vestido blanco con flores rosas que llevaba ese día, era muy refrescante con sus pequeños tirantes que se sostenían en sus hombros, se apegaba elegantemente en su torso y se soltaba con gracia en su cintura hacia abajo hasta llegar un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas. Sonrió para sí, era uno de sus vestidos favoritos; sencillo y cómodo.

Comenzó a tararear una melodía silenciosamente mientras caminaba por la orilla del lago con los pies descalzos y sus zapatos en una mano, dejando huellas húmedas sobre el césped. Se adentro en el jardín camino a la casona topándose con algunos arboles y arbustos.

Una boba sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al percatarse de la presencia de un mirtillo, se acerco rápidamente dando alegres brinquitos. Era un pequeño arbusto con verdes y bonitas hojas que no pasaba la altura de su cintura, se agachó expectante en busca de las pequeñas y redondas bayas moradas.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al encontrar lleno de deliciosos arándanos silvestres, amaba los arándanos y a su parecer los que crecían en esa isla eran indudablemente los mejores que había probado en su vida, no como aquellos insípidos y pequeños que compraba su madre en el supermercado.

Otra razón para amar el lugar, se anoto mentalmente.

Tomo un puñado de ellos con su mano, sin poder evitar escuchar aquella vocecita de su madre en la cabeza acerca de sus normas de higiene de "lavar antes de comer", pero ella no estaba ahí y confiaba en su estomago, así que simplemente se las metió en la boca sintiendo aquel sabor tan familiar; dulces con una leve acidez que te provocaba aquel tirón palpitante en el paladar y te estremecía levemente.

Kagome metió la mano a su bolsillo, si, otra razón mas para que fuera uno de sus vestidos favorito, tenia unos condenadamente cómodos y útiles bolsillos.

Saco un pañuelo extendiéndolo en su palma y empezó a llenarlo, emocionada, de las pequeñas bayas. Se llevaría unas para el camino, también podría llevarles una a Kaede o a Sango, Oh, también podría llevarle algunas a Rin, que continuaba recuperándose de su fiebre, seguramente le gustarían, la visitaría mas tarde.

Recordaría lavarlas para ella, solo por precaución.

Tomo un puñado mas, quizás también podría llevarles unas a Inuyasha…

Miro su mano llena de arándanos y sacudió su cabeza negando; de ninguna manera.

La noche anterior había sentido algunas puntaditas de culpa por estar chantajeando al chico, aunque bueno, chantaje era una palabra algo _fuerte,_ así que decidió cambiarla por… _acuerdo forzado…_ Uhg, sonaba igual de mal.

Como sea, había querido redimirse un poco llevándole comida, pero como cabria de esperar él ni siquiera le agradeció, es mas, prácticamente la había ignorado.

Se lleno la boca con las bayas. No se las llevaría.

Ni siquiera sabia porque se había sentido tan decepcionada, no es como que esperara que la recibiera con una sonrisa y luego animadamente la invitara a tener una amena charla acerca de lo bueno que era el clima en la isla, luego intercambiarían algunas bromas, hablarían de alguna cosa intelectual y luego, él terminaría abriéndose en un arranque de confianza y le revelaría todos sus problemas. No, definitivamente no esperaba nada de eso.

 _Aunque no estaría mal…_

Se estremeció ante la idea, seria muy _raro._ Pero realmentele gustaría que dejara de ser tan fastidioso, aun le dolían las piernas por los rasguños y moretones del dia anterior. Ni siquiera entendía porque era tan reacio a participar, ni porque le disgustaba tanto ese campamento.

Las cosas serian muy distintas si tan solo supiera…

Casi sintió una pequeña bombillita de luz encendiéndose en su cabeza. Por su puesto, eso era. ¡Tenia que averiguar cuales eran sus problemas! Y vaya que tenían que ser grandes para que fuera capaz de quemar una cabaña. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Envolvió los arándanos en su pañuelo y se levanto decidida, reanudando su camino a la casona. Sumida en sus pensamientos, tomo un pequeño sendero cubierto de planas piedras circulares que se acomodaban de a una en filas en un angosto camino rodeado de coloridos y floreados arbustos de todos los tamaños, cuidadosamente podados en formas redondeadas, acompañados de alguna eventual estatuilla de piedra de Buda o algún animal resguardando el lugar.

Kagome se acomodo sus cabellos detrás de la oreja, pensativa. ¿Cómo podría saber cuales eran los problemas de Inuyasha? Él apenas la soportaba, ni siquiera le hablaba a excepción de dirigirle algún comentario desagradable o interrumpirla desencadenando alguna especie de discusión. Tenia que ser mas astuta e idear algún plan.

Pero era mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

No tardo mucho en llegar a los jardines principales donde se encontraba la principal cascada del jardí agua caía apaciblemente por las rocas estancándose en una pequeña laguna rodeada de piedras, algunas hojas de flor de loto flotaban con tranquilidad en la superficie y los peces Koi de los colores mas bellos nadaban bajo ellas. A su costado habían algunas pequeñas estatuas junto a una alta linterna de piedra.

Se quedo prendada mirando, con la brisa refrescando su cara, llenándose de la tranquilidad y paz que otorgaba ese lugar, esperando que alguna brillante idea viniera a su mente en ese ambiente tan inspirador. Y espero…y espero….

Pero nada.

Ningún plan genial, ninguna vocecita espiritual interior. Nada.

Se quejo para sus adentros, tendría que hablar seriamente con los encargados del jardín, algo en la arquitectura, la posición de las rocas, todo el asunto del feng shui*, no estaba funcionando para nada.

 _No eres mas que solo un jardín bonito._

Le mascullo internamente con rencor.

—¿Kagome?

La chica dio un brinco, ¿su voz espiritual interior la estaba llamando?

—¿Kagome? ¿eres tu?

Volvió a escuchar detrás de ella, se giro lentamente, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida.

Vio a un hombre adulto, debía rondar los cincuenta, llevaba la cabeza rapada y tenia rastros de una ligera y despreocupada barba. Vestía unos ligeros pantalones de tela café y una holgada camisa negra.

Kagome lo reconoció de inmediato, de pequeña siempre le tranquilizo su afable mirada. A pesar de verse estricto debido a que era un reconocido profesional, tenia una esencia agradable, su eterna y brillante calva le recordaba a los monjes que a veces visitaban el templo en el que vivía.

—Doctor Seikai —sonrió ella nostálgicamente, no lo veía hace mucho.

—Casi no te reconozco —sonrió él de vuelta— Has crecido mucho, mira que linda estas. —señaló él con orgullo.

—Solo han sido dos años, creo — se ruborizo Kagome— Que bueno verlo por aquí, la señora Kaede me comento que vendría.

—Si, bueno, acabo de llegar —miro su reloj el reloj en su muñeca— Hace como diez minutos.—sonrió malicioso— Pienso darle una sorpresa a Kaede.

Kagome comprendió, cómplice. Kaede y Seikai eran viejos amigos, habían sido compañeros en la Universidad de Medicina, especializándose en siquiatría, hace muchos, muchos, muchos años atrás y posteriormente se habían vuelto compañeros de trabajo, compartiendo algunas investigaciones o el trabajo en la misma clínica.

Tenían una extraña relación de amistad y rivalidad, que por supuesto sabían disimular muy bien. Ambos se respetaban y valoraban mutuamente de una forma en que solo muchos, muchos, muchos años de amistad y convivencia podían lograr.

—¿Eh? ¿no sabe que estas aquí? —inquirió ella sorprendida— ¿No usaste el ferry?

En esa isla nadie entraba o salía sin que Kaede lo supiera, principalmente porque era una isla y para llegar ahí había que hacer un viaje en lancha o utilizar el ferry que conectaba la ciudad con la isla. Por supuesto al tratarse de una isla privada primero se le consultaba con una rápida llamada telefónica a Kaede si se podía acceder al lugar y para salir, era ella quien llamaba al ferry para que recogiera a quien quisiera salir.

Por lo tanto el lugar se volvía bastante seguro para evitar posibles escapes de los _chicos problemas_ con los que trabajaban, a menos que quisieran irse nadando, lo cual no seria para nada una buena idea.

— No lo usé, llegue en lancha —agito unas llaves frente a ella con una expresión orgullosa en el rostro— Ahora tengo una, ¿ves?

—Al parecer esta yéndole muy bien ¿no? — comento divertida.

— Te mentiría si te dijera que no — soltó unas risillas— Mi ultima investigación me dejo algunas buenas ganancias.

—Oh, si, Kaede me comento algo… —la mirada de Kagome se ensombreció un poco. —Ella dijo que era muy buena.

Seikai noto de inmediato como la mirada de su antigua paciente perdía un poco de su habitual brillo.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara, Kagome —intento consolarla— Tengo buenas noticias para ti esta vez —le guiño un ojo.

Kagome intento recomponer su sonrisa, no es que no confiara en él pero… después de tanto tiempo sus esperanzas comenzaban a flaquear.

—Pero ya habrá tiempo para conversar eso, ahora debo actuar rápido antes de que esa vieja astuta se de cuenta que estoy aquí —de repente se puso realmente serio— Sabes que nunca se le escapa nada ¿verdad? De seguro ya debe hasta haberme olfateado…

La azabache no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas carcajadas, era cierto, Kaede tenia un olfato especial para siempre captar absolutamente todo, era casi imposible sorprenderla o engañarla. Aunque Seikai llevara apenas unos minutos en la isla estaba segura que la anciana ya sospecharía.

—Es cierto, debería apresurarse —concedió divertida.

—Te veré mas tarde, deséame suerte —pidió él mientras se despedía con un gesto de su mano y comenzaba alejarse, bastante ágil para su edad.

—¡Suerte! —grito la chica a la espalda de Seikai agitando su mano.

Sonrió para si, pensativa. La alegraba verlos, pero de alguna forma tener a Seikai y a Kaede en la misma isla, hablándole de nuevos y novedosos métodos e investigaciones la transportaba varios años atrás, haciéndola sentir muy pequeña, como si volviera a ser esa niña turbada que no podía hablar.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era cierto, ya no era esa niña, había crecido y madurado mucho y estaba haciendo lo posible por demostrárselo a Kaede. Y quizás esta vez si…

Sacudió su cabeza espantando esas ideas y noto el pañuelo envuelto en su mano.

Es cierto, aun tenia asuntos ese día.

000

Esquivo un golpe con sorprendente agilidad girando sobre sus talones, sintió como un nuevo golpe venia a su espalda y volteo justo a tiempo para detener la espada con la suya, el chico frente suyo era mucho mas grande, le sacaba unos veinte kilos de ventaja y tenia mas fuerza.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

Aprovechando que su contrincante estaba cargando todo su peso y fuerza en su espada contra él para derribarlo, cambio el peso de su cuerpo haciéndose a un lado, provocando que el gordo muchacho perdiera el equilibrio. Con un golpe rápido de su espada en la espalda del chico, termino por darle el ultimo empujoncito para que perdiera completamente su estabilidad y derribarlo en el piso.

Se escucharon aplausos y algunos murmullos de asombro a su alrededor.

Inuyasha apoyo su espada de madera en su hombro soltando un _feh,_ pagado de si mismo.

Era el quinto chico al que derrotaba y aunque creyó que esta vez seria un poco mas difícil por la diferencia de tamaños, resulto ser pan comido. Era de esperarse, después de todo la diferencia de técnica era notable y la gran mayoría de esos chicos solo llevaban apenas unos días practicando Kendo mientras que él lo hacia desde hace ya varios años, quizás desde que cumplió los diez, calculó.

Esa mañana no había tenido que asistir a aquel estúpido taller y encontrarse con esa chiquilla descerebrada que no hacia mas que revolotear por ahí, soltando tontas risillas a todos y exasperándolo al máximo.

Así que se encontró a si mismo vagando por ahí sin saber que hacer hasta que noto a algunos muchachos que caminaban hacia la gran casa tradicional, cargando unas espadas de madera.

Sin pensar, se había acercado a preguntar si iban a entrenar, a lo que respondieron que si y lo invitaron a ir con ellos.

Le habían explicado que asistían a un taller de artes marciales varias y que los últimos días habían estado practicando Kendo, al ser domingo el taller se suspendía, pero ellos querían seguir practicando por diversión. Las ansias por pelear le habían provocado un conocido cosquilleo en las manos y había aceptado gustoso de inmediato.

Ahora se encontraba en un bonito y amplio dojo ubicado a un costado de la gran casona, debido al caluroso día habían deslizado las puertas hasta el tope dejando a la vista el amplio jardín.

— ¿Y, bien? ¿Quién sigue? —pregunto el ojidorado comenzando a impacientarse.

Miro a su alrededor a varios chiquillos que solo se miraban entre ellos mismos murmurando, ninguno se atrevía a enfrentarlo y menos después de haber derrotado a esa mole de recién. Inuyasha torció la boca, en un gesto aburrido, bien si nadie quería, dejaría de perder su tiempo y se marcharía…

—No lo haces nada mal. —escucho una fría y escalofriante voz— Veamos que tan bueno eres…

Inuyasha se giro para ver quien se atrevía a retarlo tan insolentemente. Noto con desagrado a un enano albino, parecía joven, no debía tener mas de quince años. Sus ojos eran de un extraño tono violeta, tenia una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca que escondía malicia pura y poseía una calma turbadora para su corta edad. Su rostro se le hacia ligeramente familiar…

—¿Y tu quien eres? —quiso saber Inuyasha con un rudo tono.

—Me llamo Hakudoshi… —contesto con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a buscar una espada en la pared. — Inuyasha ¿no?

—¿Como lo sabes? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido, turbado.

—Lo escuche por ahí. —explico con un simple encogimiento de hombros— entonces…¿qué dices? Ya te cansaste de jugar ¿no?

Hakudoshi se acerco a Inuyasha jugueteando con la espada entre sus manos, con aquella sonrisita altamente perturbadora que estaba sacando de quicio al ojidorado.

—Bien — acepto el reto poniendo su espada en posición— Pero no me contendré por tu tamaño, enano.

La sonrisa del rostro de Hakudoshi se borro, pero solo por un momento para volver en una mueca aun mas maliciosa.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —siseo con un tono increíblemente peligroso.

Y entonces antes de que Inuyasha pudiera notarlo, el chico arremetió contra él a una velocidad desconcertante. Inuyasha apenas pudo moverse lo suficiente y detuvo el golpe que iba directo a su cabeza con su espada. Hakudoshi no se entretuvo ejerciendo presión en ese ataque y con rapidez paso al siguiente, buscando embestir su espada contra la cintura desprotegida del ojidorado, pero Inuyasha nuevamente la detuvo, apenas. El chico albino sonrió, era rápido, pero él llevaba la ventaja ofensiva y continuo arremetiendo con su espada contra un Inuyasha que se movía solo para defenderse de sus ataques.

Un sudor comenzó a cubrir la frente de Inuyasha, el enano era rápido y estaba utilizando su máxima velocidad para cubrirse de sus golpes. Era mas que bueno y por la forma limpia y rápida de sus técnicas podía reconocer de inmediato que el albino tenia un entrenamiento de años en su cuerpo. Se sentía emocionado por primera vez en ese campamento, había olvidado la ultima buena pelea que había tenido.

Inuyasha encontró un punto vacío en la defensa de Hakudoshi y la aprovecho golpeando con su espada, pero el chico la detuvo raudo. Sin perder el tiempo el ojidorado efectuó su siguiente golpe llevando la ventaja ofensiva, descargando toda su frustración contenida desde que llego, intentando visualizar la causa de todo. El rostro de aquella chiquilla de largos cabellos azabaches y cálidos ojos chocolates vino a su mente.

El peliplateado atacó con mas fuerza.

Ella era la causa de todo, necesitaba mas que nada salir de esa maldita isla y esa bruja se interponía en su camino estropeando sus planes, chantajeándolo y obligándolo a participar en cosas ridículas. Había intentado de todo en los últimos días para hartarla, para que se rindiera con la tonta idea de retenerlo, pero nada funcionaba.

Era una terca.

Bien, si la tonta chica no quería ceder, recurriría al plan B.

Sonrió, lamentaría haberse interpuesto en su camino.

Un fuerte golpe de Hakudoshi lo sacudió, haciéndolo retroceder unos dos pasos. ¿Cómo ese enano podía tener tanta fuerza?

—Concéntrate —siseo el albino dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

Y de pronto todo fue muy rápido, lo único que sintió Inuyasha fue que sus piernas perdían el equilibrio y un golpe lo empujaba haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero al suelo.

—¿Qué demo…?

Escucho una leve risilla, casi un murmullo saliendo de la boca de Hakudoshi que lo miraba desde su altura, que no era mucha, de pie apuntado con su espada de madera directo a su cuello.

No tardo mucho en entender.

Había perdido.

—Lastima —ronroneo la voz del pequeño albino, retirando la espada de su cuello— Me habría gustado jugar un poco mas, realmente lo estaba disfrutando…

Inuyasha estaba aun demasiado descolocado para enojarse o lograr captar el tono burlón con el que ese chiquillo le estaba hablando.

Hakudoshi sonrió, altivo.

—Imagino que querrás la revancha…— comento desinteresadamente, caminando hacia la salida, tirando la espada al suelo— Tomate el tiempo que quieras… te estaré esperando… —siseo tan bajo que dudó si Inuyasha lo había escuchado, no le importaba.

Pero Inuyasha si lo había escuchado, parpadeo despertando de su shock inicial, viendo como el estúpido enano se perdía en la salida alejándose por el jardín.

Sintió su mandíbula apretándose al máximo y la sangre bullir por su cuerpo.

¡Ese enano lo había derrotado! ¡Era inconcebible! ¿Cómo demonios había pasado?

Estaba furioso.

Nunca nadie lo había derrotado, bueno a excepción de su padre y el imbécil de su hermano. Pero entrenaba desde hace años y asistía regularmente a competencias

¡Y jamás había perdido! Tenia su cuarto lleno de estúpidas medallas y trofeos que lo acreditaban y ese enano hijo de perra se atrevía a burlarse de él…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Por supuesto que tendría su revancha… y lo destrozaría.

Hizo nota mental y lo agrego a su lista.

Por su puesto que la encabezaba la bruja de pelo azabache.

Se puso de pie, todo dignidad ante la mirada atenta de los chicos que habían hecho de público durante su encuentro y que permanecían estupefactos.

Inuyasha bufó.

—¿Y ustedes que están mirando? —soltó enfadado recibiendo como respuesta un sobresalto colectivo. — ¡Feh!

El joven peliplateado se dirigió a la salida enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Saltó el pequeño desnivel del engawa del dojo para pisar el suelo cubierto de piedrillas del jardín y se encamino sin rumbo fijo sumido en sus maléficos planes de cómo destruir a sus rivales. Sin embargo una conocida voz lo hizo erizarse haciéndolo fijar la mirada en la menuda joven de cabello negro a unos metros frente a él.

 _Mierda._

Se escondió detrás de unos de los oportunos arbustos del lugar, esperando no ser visto, era su día libre y no quería tener que toparse con esa bruja.

Sin poder evitarlo, porque no era sordo, escucho algunos pedazos de una conversación. Se asomo lo suficiente para notar a una alegre Kagome usando un vestido blanco con flores rosas, que resaltaba su cuerpo de una forma sencilla y encantadora. Hablaba animadamente con un viejo calvo que en ese momento le enseñaba unas llaves tintineándolas frente a ella.

Había alcanzado a escuchar la palabra _lancha._

Escucho algunas partes de la conversación atentamente y una idea ilumino sus ojos.

Una lenta sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Lo lamentaba por Hakudoshi, pero él tenia sus prioridades.

Y Kagome encabezaba la lista.

000

— Oh, vamos no puede saber tan mal —exclamó Kagome divertida para luego mirar el contenido viscoso dentro la taza.

Bueno, quizás sí, se veía y olía bastante feo. Arrugo la nariz al mismo tiempo que Rin le fruncía el ceño en un claro gesto de; _¿Ves? Te lo dije_.

Kagome sonrió, a veces le daba la impresión de que Rin no necesitaba hablar, especialmente teniendo un rostro tan expresivo y esos grandes y bonitos ojos castaños, tan fáciles de leer.

— De acuerdo, haremos un trato —agrego Sango— Lo probaremos y si de verdad sabe muy mal, no tendrás que tomarlo. —aseguro, toda una mujer de negocios.

Kagome y Sango intercambiaron una rápida mirada y asintieron con firmeza ante Rin.

La mas joven las estudio un momento y luego se encogió de hombros con resignación.

Estaban en la cabaña donde dormía Rin y otras tres chicas mas, aunque en ese momento solo estaban ellas. Rin estaba acostada y sentadas a cada lado de la cama Kagome y Sango.

La azabache le tendió la taza a su amiga. Sango la miro dudosa, a punto de reclamarle a Kagome porque no comenzaba ella, pero Rin miraba atentamente y debía actuar como una adulta… así que la recibió.

—Lo hizo Kaede —comento Kagome— No puede ser tan malo — Si podía, ella ya había probado alguna de las pócimas mágicas de la anciana y lo sabia. —Al menos la curara. —agrego juntando sus cejas.

Sango le entorno los ojos a los chocolate de su amiga un momento y luego a la taza en sus manos. _Bien, hora de la verdad_ , se dijo y lo bebió con valentía. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupirlo y ocultar su expresión de asco. ¿Qué le había puesto a esa cosa?

—Ten, tu turno —La castaña le extendió la taza a Kagome, un poco vengativa.

Ella la recibió, apretando los labios. Miro a Rin, se veía un poco mejor, le había vuelto el color a las mejillas y el brillo a los ojos, aunque todavía se veía un poco decaída. Nada que las milagrosas invenciones de Kaede no pudiesen mejorar, sin duda al día siguiente podría asistir nuevamente a sus talleres.

Kagome se llevo la taza a la boca, todo por el sacrificio de Sango y la salud de Rin. Y lo tomo.

 _Pero que recuerdos…_

Kagome no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante el sabor. Malos recuerdos.

—Hecho. —dijo ella firme— No sabia tan mal ¿verdad, Sango?

La castaña la miro de reojo un momento.

—Claro que no —mintió— Así que es tu turno, Rin.

Rin solo les parpadeó juntando sus cejas, en una clara señal de aflicción en su pequeña frente.

—Vamos, ya eres una niña grande ¿no? —dijo Kagome con un tono arrullador.

La aludida solo le sostuvo la mirada con esos lindos ojitos, como intentado refutar eso. Rin debía rondar los quince aunque se veía mucho menor debido a su baja estatura y su delgado cuerpo. No podía evitar sentir un cariño especial por ella, le recordaba mucho a ella misma varios años atrás, así que podía entenderla, quizás mejor que nadie.

— Es cierto —concordó Sango— Además un trato es un trato.

Rin suspiro y acepto la taza que le ofrecía Kagome. Miro un momento a las chicas mayores con una clara expresión que decía; _¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?_ A lo que ellas asintieron. Sin mas remedio ni salida, lo bebió. Todo.

En recompensa Kagome le regalo su pañuelo lleno arándanos y entre las tres las comieron mientras charlaban y reían. Si, podían charlar con Rin aunque esta no hablara. Era bastante divertida la verdad.

La tarde se les fue en eso cuando Kagome miró por la ventana de la cabaña y se percato de que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, haciendo que el día adquiriera ese encantador tono naranja que tanto le gustaba. De pronto recordó a Seikai, quizás ya debería haberse encontrado con Kaede y deberían estar cuchicheando como siempre… o peleando, sonrió ante la idea. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no estaban los tres… quería verlos...

000

El campamento estaba un poco vacío, normalmente a ese hora estarían regresando de sus talleres esperando la cena, pero al ser domingo los chicos estaban tomándose el día libre dando paseos por algún lugar, nadando en el lago, jugando o quien sabe que otra cosa.

Kagome caminaba pasando las cabañas en dirección a la casona, no era tan lejos, solo unos metros a través del bosque y se toparía con el lago y el puente que lo atravesaba para llegar allá. A su espalda dejaba el campamento y varios metros mas allá el gran lago que se extendía hasta llegar al otro pedazo de tierra que era la ciudad.

El horizonte tenia unos bonitos tintes naranjos y violetas, la joven no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándolo, pronto oscurecería…

Su mirada se distrajo al notar un rápido movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, unos cabellos plateados se agitaban al viento. Era Inuyasha.

Iba a paso rápido, casi trotando en dirección al lago, él parecía no haber reparado en su presencia, pero ella se quedo observándolo hasta que se perdió dentro de la arboleda.

Casi por instinto se vio tentada a seguirlo, pero se negó a hacerlo porque las cosas nunca salían bien cuando eso pasaba. Casi morir quemada le había enseñado una lección.

Estaba decidida a girar sobre sus talones y seguir su camino… pero su curiosidad era grande. Se mordió el labio ¿A dónde iría? ¿Y si quizás se le ocurría quemar el bosque esta vez? ¿O si pretendía irse nadando hasta la ciudad? No… no llegaría tan lejos… literalmente, porque se ahogaría.

¿Y si esa era su oportunidad para conversar con él?, quizás podría sacarle alguna pista de porque quería irse tan desesperadamente de ahí…Argh, ¿qué mas daba? Su curiosidad era mayor y no era sano reprimirla, ¿verdad? Así que corrió hasta la arboleda lo mas rápido que pudo para no perder su rastro.

Ya casi estaba oscuro y se estaba haciendo difícil ver a través de los arboles o no tropezarse al caminar, mucho mas difícil seguir algún rastro de Inuyasha. Fue entonces, como una respuesta a sus suplicas, que se hizo la luz.

—Gracias— dijo a nadie en especial.

No sabia de donde venia, pero una ligera luz amarilla había llegado hasta ella iluminando levemente el bosque. Lógicamente decidió caminar en dirección a la fuente luz.

—Ahora soy una polilla… —volvió a mascullarle al aire.

Unos ruidos graves y ronroneantes le llamaron la atención, le recordó a una motocicleta y supo enseguida que venia de la orilla del lago. Corrió, ya le faltaba poco para salir de la arboleda.

Tenia la respiración agitada cuando finalmente alcanzo el lago y vio a Inuyasha.

Parpadeó estupefacta con su cerebro trabajando a mil para logar comprender la situación.

Inuyasha estaba sobre una lancha, bastante cómodo entendiendo como funcionaba, jugando con la luces, encendiendo el motor introduciendo las llaves que tenían colgando un bonito llavero con una perla rosada. Las reconoció de inmediato, eran las llaves que le había mostrado Seikai esa mañana. Era la lancha de Seikai e Inuyasha tenia las llaves… y estaba encima de ella preparando el motor… parecía a punto de…

 _¡Escapar!_

—Esto no puede ser cierto… —exclamo Kagome para si, furiosa. ¿Hasta donde pretendía llegar ese imbécil?

—¡Oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí! —soltó Inuyasha con fingida sorpresa al notarla de pie a la orilla del lago, cerca del pequeño muelle de madera al que estaba sujeta la lancha. — ¡Mi monitora favorita!

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —le escupió ella con el ceño fruncido y puños apretados.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —sugirió él formando una sonrisa torcida, burlona.

—Eres un… —mascullo lo ultimo tan bajo que Inuyasha no pudo escucharla.

Probablemente no era algo bonito.

Kagome no perdió tiempo y atravesó el pequeño muelle para luego subirse a la lancha, no era muy grande, quizás cabían máximo unas cinco personas. Subió por la popa y se metió al pequeño hueco donde estaban los asientos y el volante, quedando junto a él. No permitiría que se llevara la lancha de Seikai.

—Devuélvemelas — exigió ella extendiendo una mano.

El enarco sus cejas con inocencia.

—Pero si lo hago el motor se apagara —le explico lentamente como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

—Esa es la idea —siseo ella irritada.

Él pareció considerarlo.

—Mhm… no quiero.

—Inuyasha, ¡Dámelas ahora! —rugió ella a punto de estallar.

—O si no ¿que? —su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa— ¿Me grabaras de nuevo?

Y entonces Kagome perdió la paciencia y se abalanzo sobre él desequilibrándolo, pero él se estabilizo rápidamente tomándola por los hombros con fuerza, inmovilizándola.

Kagome intento zafarse de su agarre, pero era fuerte, lo maldijo internamente.

—¡No permitiré que te la lleves! —le exclamo a la cara, que en esos momentos estaba bastante cerca.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que me la llevare? —inquirió él divertido a medida que se acercaba a ella haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo —no sabia a que estaba jugando, pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya —Si tanto quieres irte solo debes pedirle a la señora Kaede que llame al ferry.

—Pero entonces le avisaría a mi padre que me fui —razono él dando un paso mas hacia Kagome.

—Así funciona, genio. También le dirán si te llevas esta lancha y juro que también se enterara del incendio — lo reto ella, retrocediendo otro paso por la repentina cercanía de él, pero se topo con el borde del asiento perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Inuyasha lo aprovecho poniendo una mano sobre su pecho empujándola hacia atrás.

Kagome cayo bruscamente sobre el asiento de la lancha y sin darse cuenta las manos de Inuyasha se posaron a cada lado del asiento haciendo que su cuerpo quedara sobre ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el se inclino quedando cerca, muy cerca.

—Por eso… — continuo él en respuesta, su rostro tan cerca del de ella que pudo sentir su aliento — No me la llevare.

Kagome estaba demasiado nerviosa con su presencia como para lograr entender, sus ojos la miraban fijamente con aquel extraño color dorado, tan intenso como un atardecer. Si se movía un poco mas sus labios se rozarían.

— E-entonces… ¿qué estas…? — titubeo, sintiendo un click.

Inuyasha hizo esa sonrisa torcida que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos. Debido a la cercanía de su rostro pudo notarlo, largo, afilado y brillante.

—Ya debo irme —susurro, sus narices rozándose — Pronto tendremos visitas.

Y entonces se aparto poniéndose de pie.

—¿De que estas hablan…? —se interrumpió al darse cuenta que Inuyasha la había sujetado al asiento con los cinturones. — ¿Qué es esto?

Pero Inuyasha ya se estaba alejando por la popa. Kagome lo observo perpleja dar un limpio salto y aterrizar en el muelle.

—¡Hey! ¡No me dejes aquí! —grito ella intentando quitarse los cinturones.

—¡Tienen seguro de niño! —le gritó devuelta caminando en dirección a la arboleda cuando escucho unas voces acercándose. —mierda. —mascullo bajo.

Kagome seguía luchando contra los cinturones, buscando los broches, pero estaba demasiado ofuscada y aun muy nerviosa a causa del recuerdo del aliento y los ojos de Inuyasha sobre ella como para actuar o pensar con claridad. Aun lo sentía y se sonrojo furiosamente. Nunca había tenido a un chico tan cerca y justamente tenia que haber sido él, la persona a la que mas odiaba.

—¿Estas seguro que no las dejaste puestas? —se escucho una voz rasposa.

— Ya te dije que si, las tenia conmigo esta mañana.

Un resoplido.

—Te juro que si están ah…

Las voces se callaron abruptamente y Kagome se quedo de piedra. Las reconocería donde fuera.

Sintió su corazón agitarse como loco y aquel sudor frio recorriendo su espalda, giro su cabeza lentamente para encontrar, parados en el muelle, a Kaede y Seikai que la miraban atentamente estupefactos.

Kagome casi podía sentir el sonido de la fresca brisa de la noche, claro, casi, si no fuera por el sonido del motor de la lancha.

 _Esto no puede estar pasándome…_

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Kagome? —la estricta voz de Kaede rompió el silencio haciendo que se le helara la sangre.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo…?_

Fuera de estar sentada con el cinturón puesto, las luces y el motor encendido de la lancha con aquellas acusatorias llaves puestas y esa pequeña perla rosada que colgaba brillante, pareciendo burlarse de ella…

Kagome trago duro, podía leer perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pareja de ancianos.

—Ehm… yo…

 _¡Definitivamente no estoy robando esta maldita lancha!_

000

* * *

Feng shui: antiguo sistema filosófico chino de origen taoísta basado en la ocupación consciente y armónica del espacio con el fin de lograr de éste una influencia positiva sobre las personas que lo ocupan. (sacado de Wikipedia)

* * *

Actualización como corresponde esta vez, yey.

Datito: (para los que se les haya olvidado) Seikai si es un personaje de la serie, es el monje que seguía a Kikyo y después muere intentando matarla. Aunque aquí me tome la libertad de hacerlo a mi gusto así que puede estar un poco harto OoC.

Ya tengo los siguientes 2 cap listos, los publicare cuando haya hecho la debidas correcciones y avance un poco mas.

Si tienen algún comentario respecto a algún error o cosilla que se me haya pasado, si ya están creando sus propias teorías, si les gusta esta historia o tienen alguna sugerencia, están en completa libertad de expresarse dejándome un comentario. Les estaré muy agradecida.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	6. Bofetadas

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 6**

 **Bofetadas**

 **000**

—Maldita sea —mascullo molesto, escupiendo un chorrito de agua por la boca.

Maldijo su suerte mentalmente, definitivamente no era parte del plan estar sumergido hasta el cuello dentro del agua. Pero no había tenido opción, los viejos habían llegado mas rápido de lo que había imaginado y no había alcanzado a correr hasta el bosque. La lancha era muy pequeña para cubrir su cuerpo completo y no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran, así que termino saltando al agua, usando la lancha para ocultar su cabeza.

Suspiro resignado, al menos era verano y la noche era bastante cálida.

Y a pesar del pequeño error de calculo las cosas parecían marchar bien. Agudizo el oído para escuchar mejor.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Kagome? —escucho la voz de la vieja, sonaba mortalmente seria.

Sonrió para si, realmente no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de la chiquilla esa, disfrutaría esto.

—Ehm… yo… —escucho los titubeos de ella.

— ¿Y bien? —apuro la anciana, sonaba impaciente.

—Yo… Solo… vine a echarle un vistazo a la lancha de Seikai… —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba, sonando cada vez mas bajito, tanto que casi no pudo escucharla.

Pero para su suerte tenia un buen oído y tuvo que morder su labio para no echarse reír ahí mismo ¿era en serio? ¿esa era su excusa? Pero que poco creativa era su monitora…

—¿Así? —sonó la voz de Kaede incrédula.

Por supuesto que no se tragaría eso, pero que tonta era esa chiquilla. Aunque debía concederle que habría que tener un enorme talento para mentir y una gran imaginación para salir de algo así.

Se palmeo mentalmente, había sido un buen plan; había esperado pacientemente el momento para quitarle las llaves al calvo ese y había esperado, otro buen rato mas, hasta que se dieran cuenta que habían desaparecido o que el viejo quisiera presumir su lancha. Las dos funcionarían.

Había sido la primera, así que se había apresurado hasta la lancha. Lo mas difícil de su plan seria dar con Kagome, pero para su suerte la había visto en el camino, así que paso lo suficientemente cerca para que ella lo notara. Aunque tuvo que pasar un par de veces porque la bruja era muy distraída y no reparo en él hasta la tercera vez que se paseo por el campamento.

El resto había sido pan comido.

Se notaba el miedo que le tenia la chiquilla a la vieja y ahora quedaría desacreditada frente a sus ojos y considerando que ahora era una ladrona le quitarían su cargo como monitora. Lamentaría haberlo chantajeado…

— Es curioso sabes… —continuo la voz de la vieja— Justamente estábamos buscando las llaves de Seikai, creyó que las había perdido y ahora, casualmente están aquí, contigo.

—Kaede yo… la verdad es que yo… —se escucho la voz de Kagome, interrumpiéndose.

Podía sentir las ganas de la chica de delatarlo, era un riesgo que había estado dispuesto a correr, pero había apostado a que ella no lo haría. Sonaría como una excusa aun mas absurda en su situación y él consideraba que Kagome no era tan tonta como para salir con eso. Por supuesto que no le creerían.

—¿Estas sola? —inquirió Kaede, suspicaz.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Kagome sonó estupefacta.

 _¿Qué?_

Inuyasha también estaba estupefacto.

—¿Había alguien mas aquí? —soltó la anciana impaciente.

Bien, no había esperado eso. Suponía que la anciana la apuntaría y condenaría de inmediato, que no buscaría segundos culpables o cómplices…

—Contesta Kagome, ¿Quién mas estuvo aquí?

 _Mierda._

—Nadie. —soltó la chica, con seguridad — Estoy sola.

Inuyasha entorno los ojos, aturdido. _¿qué demonios…?_

Kagome estaba perdiendo su oportunidad de oro de salir de ese embrollo… Feh, quizás no era tan inteligente como creía.

—¡Ah! —se escucho por primera vez la voz del viejo calvo junto con un chasquido de dedos —Bien, Kagome creo que es suficiente.

Las mujeres guardaron silencio, Inuyasha supuso que debían estar igual de expectantes que él.

—No te preocupes Kagome —continuo él— Se lo diré yo.

¿De que rayos estaba hablando ese cabeza de pelota?

—Kaede, yo le di la llaves a Kagome.

—¿De que estas hablando? —inquirió Kaede incrédula, en nombre de todos.

—Le prometí que la dejaría usarlo —su voz sonaba increíblemente seria y sincera— Le deje mis llaves para que fuera a dar una vuelta… supuse que no te gustaría porque eres toda "normas y reglas" y nunca la dejas hacer nada divertido…

El tono del viejo ahora había sonado a reproche, como si estuviera culpando de todo a la vieja.

 _Pero cuanto talento…,_ pensó Inuyasha.

—Así que le pedí que no te dijera…— el viejo soltó unas risitas— Pero ya ves, estoy viejo y mi memoria no es como antes y lo olvide, lo siento Kagome.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Inuyasha casi podía escuchar la brisa de la noche, casi, porque el motor seguía sonando y el estaba bastante cerca. Comenzó a sentir un poco de frio, su pelo estaba húmedo y el aire hacia que se enfriara.

—Ya veo —se escucho por fin la voz de Kaede. Su tono dejaba ver que no le había creído ni una sola palabra.— ¿Es cierto, Kagome?

—S-si —contesto ella — Lamento no haberte pedido permiso.

Se hizo silencio nuevamente durante un rato.

—Bien —concluyo la anciana. —Seikai, ¿puedes ayudarla a salir de ahí?

Acto seguido escucho a alguien, supuso que el viejo, subirse a la lancha.

Se hundió mas en el agua intentando esconderse mejor. El viejo intercambio algunas bromas con Kagome acerca de los cinturones y escucho unas risitas nerviosas por parte de ella, para luego oírlos bajar. Escucho a Kaede susurrarle algo a Kagome, pero no logro entender que. Vio los pies de los tres avanzar por el muelle, al parecer ya se iban...

 _Hey… ¿eso era todo?_

Inuyasha estaba incrédulo, no podía creerlo, ¿todo su esfuerzo quedaría en nada? ¿ningún dramático castigo? ¿acusaciones o palabras feas? ¡La vieja no podía creerse esa basura! ¡Argh, eso no era justo! Esto no pasaba así en su mente…

 _Estúpida bruja suertuda…_

Su irritación solo iba en aumento, en especial por el hecho de que aun estaba sumergido en el agua, quizás sus dedos ya se habían arrugado ¡y odiaba que se arrugaran! Y definitivamente exploto cuando oyó a Kagome decir:

—Adelántense, iré en un momento.

 _¡No podía ser cierto!_

Decidido a no quedarse sumergido toda la maldita noche hasta que a la chica se le ocurriera irse, escucho atentamente hasta asegurarse de que la pareja se fuera y salió del agua.

Su humor no podía estar peor, estaba completamente empapado, la brisa lo estaba enfriando y definitivamente Kagome lo vería y tendría que enfrentarse a su furia.

Resoplo.

La mirada de ella lo noto al instante que salió, contemplándolo en silencio…bien, quizás tardara unos segundos antes de comenzar a gritarle así que los aprovecho para estrujar su cabello despreocupadamente.

Pero los segundos pasaban y la chica seguía muy callada, eso no le dio buena espina así que levanto su vista hacia ella. Ya no lo miraba, estaba mirando sus propios pies con el flequillo ocultándole el rostro, su postura era tensa y tenia los puños muy apretados a sus costados.

—Oye…—la llamo él. Realmente quería irse y tener ropa seca, así que mientras mas rápido, mejor.

—¿Por qué…— comenzó ella con un inusualmente calmado tono de voz—… haces esto?

Inuyasha quedo un poco descolocado, no sonaba enfadada… mas bien sonaba como si de verdad quisiera saber…

 _¿Por qué hacia esto?_

Bien… era una larga historia…

y definitivamente no la compartiría con ella.

De pronto Kagome levanto su vista, clavando sus intensos ojos chocolate sobre él, estaban acuosos y un par de silenciosas lagrimas bajaron por su mejillas.

 _Oh, no…_

No esperaba eso, pensó que le gritaría y discutirían como siempre.

Esa molesta pesadez en el estomago apareció, ese sentimiento que conocía tan bien…

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —espeto ella con mas energía. Ahora parecía un poco mas enfadada.

Bien, ¿cuál era su problema…?, obviamente en ese momento solo uno; ¡estaba sintiendo culpa!

¡Por esa bruja!

Llevo una a mano a su frente para masajearla, aquellos pequeños destellos de recuerdos de la noche anterior en que Kagome le había llevado comida tampoco estaban ayudando.

—¡Tu eres mi problema! —contraataco él— ¡Eres una maldita y molesta piedra en el zapato!

Era cierto, todo era culpa de esa molesta chiquilla, no podía dejar que esa clase de sentimientos lo invadieran.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No puedes actuar como un Idiota y culparme por eso! —se defendió Kagome— ¡Ni si quiera entiendo cual es tu maldito problema!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes!, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender que estar en este maldito lugar ¡Y tu solo te interpones!—grito enojado. — ¡Te lo mereces por ser una estúpida bruja!

—¡Eso no es cierto! Y tu… —la voz de la chica se quebró y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de nuevas lagrimas— no tenias… no tenias que hacer esto…

Inuyasha desvió su mirada, no quería verla llorar, quizás si miraba a otro lado…

—¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho! —volvió a arremeter ella, tenia el rostro mojado y los ojos furiosos— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!

—Deja de exagerar, de ninguna manera puede gustarte estar a cargo de un grupo de locos —eso pareció enfurecerla mas. Lo notó porque se acerco rápidamente a él y comenzó golpearlo con sus pequeños puños.

—¡Oye! ¡deja! —sintió un par de puños en su pecho, aunque era pequeña daba buenos golpes, sin mucha dificultad le retuvo las manos por las muñecas, deteniéndola.

—¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Te odio! —comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, con frustración.

 _Maldita sea_

Ahora estaba mas cerca y no podría ignorar sus lagrimas si miraba a otro lado, quería continuar gritándole, culpándola de todo, pero era difícil si estaba hecha un mar de llanto.

—No fue tan malo…—comenzó en un vano intento para que dejara de llorar— Ese viejo te cubrió ¿no?

—De ninguna manera Kaede se tragara eso —ella seguía controlando sus sollozos.

—¡Argh! ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti de todos modos? — Inquirió realmente agobiado. Por qué no podía dejar de llorar y ya— No puedo imaginar nada peor que pasar todo el verano aquí, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer o qué?

Los sollozos de Kagome se detuvieron y lo miro con los ojos resplandeciente de furia. Con un rápido movimiento y una fuerza que no pudo prever, ella se soltó de su agarre y todo lo que supo después es que algo impacto contra su mejilla haciendo que girara su cabeza hacia un lado.

Lentamente se llevo la mano a su adolorida mejilla.

Lo había golpeado.

De donde sacaba fuerza con ese cuerpo tan debilucho.

—Ya no me interesas —comenzó ella con voz fría— No te obligare a nada, borrare ese video. Solo déjame en paz.

Kagome le dirigió una ultima mirada furibunda y se marcho, dejándolo solo.

La brisa continuaba enfriando su húmedo cuerpo y la observo hasta que se perdió en la arboleda, desconcertado.

Abrió la boca en un intento por dar una muy tardía respuesta, pero ya no tenia sentido, se había ido.

Su cuerpo reacciono con un estremeciendo que él presentía no tenia nada que ver con sus cabello y ropas mojadas.

Y estornudo.

000

Ya estaba oscuro, pero las pagodas de piedra alumbraban el camino por el jardín hacia la casona. Respiro profundamente y se limpio los rastros de lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro, debía calmarse. Deseo tener un espejo a mano para saber si su rostro delataría que había estado llorando.

Se palmeo ambas mejillas con las palmas de sus manos para darse ánimos, ya no sentía el nudo en la garganta y había dejado de llorar durante el camino porque la rabia hacia Inuyasha la había mantenido distraída. No podía creerlo, ¡Le había tendido una trampa! Removió los dedos de sus manos inquieta, cosquilleaban por estrangularlo. Era un idiota y lo odiaba, ¿como se había atrevido? eso había sido atacarla de una manera muy baja, él no tenia ni idea de lo importante que era esto para ella….

Faltaba poco para llegar a la casona y su estomago se contraía de angustia, estaba nerviosa

 _Hablaremos después…,_ le había dicho Kaede, cuando bajo de la lancha. Le pediría explicaciones. ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

 _Veras, este chico, Inuyasha, me tendió una trampa, quizás se esta vengando porque lo chantajee para asistir a mi taller ¿Cómo? Ah, bueno, ¿recuerdas ese incidente en el que casi muero?, lo grabe por casualidad cuando incendiaba la cocina…_

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. No, no había manera en que pudiera decir algo así, significaría que mintió y que era incapaz de estar a cargo de un grupo.

—Kagome — la llamo la voz de Seikai, acababa de abrir la puerta que daba al engawa del jardín— estabas tardando, iba a buscarte. La cena va a enfriarse.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida, el viejo hombre le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, se sintió enrojecer por la vergüenza.

—Seikai, yo… —tenia que excusarse o al menos darle las gracias. — lo que paso antes…

—No te preocupes —un montón de líneas de expresión y arrugas se vieron cuando Seikai le guiño un ojo, cómplice— Te daré un paseo cuando quieras, es peligroso hacerlo sola después de todo.

—Seikai… —quiso poder decirle algo mas, pero el dio el asunto por terminado cuando la invito a entrar a la casa a cenar.

Kagome sintió una ligera calidez que logro aplacar un poco sus nervios. Si tenia a Seikai a su lado, quizás no fuera tan difícil enfrentar a Kaede.

000

El día estaba radiante y despejado, el sol brillaba en lo alto vibrante y caluroso.

Se encontraban a la orilla de la apacible y cristalina laguna que rodeaba la casona. Estaban al lado del muelle de madera donde yacían amarrados unos pequeños botes, que se utilizaban para navegar por los alrededores o para atravesar a la casa en lugar de usar los puentes dispuestos a los alrededores.

El grupo había tenido una movida mañana de juegos y dinámicas al aire libre y estaban por realizar la ultima actividad de la sesión.

—¿Todos tienen bien puestos sus chalecos salvavidas? —inquirió Kagome animadamente.

El grupo a su alrededor exclamó algunas afirmaciones mientras acomodaban los broches de las naranjas chaquetas sin mangas y las fijaban a sus cuerpos.

Se sentía bastante animada, a pesar del incidente de la noche anterior. Para su sorpresa, al llegar, Kaede no había preguntado nada, habían cenado juntos y charlaron largo rato compartiendo algunas anécdotas y poniéndose al día de lo que había sido de sus vidas el ultimo tiempo y después se habían ido a dormir.

Nunca menciono el incidente de la lancha, de hecho habían actuado como si nada hubiese pasado. Kagome había dado muchas vueltas en su cama pensando en si Kaede realmente se había tragado lo que dijo Seikai, recordó su discusión con Inuyasha y en algun momento cayo dormida.

Kagome escucho a Yakotsu suspirando mientras decía que la chaqueta lo hacia ver gordo. No pudo evitar sonreír, todos se veían un poco divertidos para ella.

Todos excepto uno.

—Inuyasha… —comenzó la joven monitora sintiendo aquel conocido tic en su ceja como por decima vez esa mañana—¿Podrías abrochar tu chaqueta, _por favor_? —pidió amablemente, aunque no sonó para nada amable.

El grupo solo soltó un suspiro cansado con la misma idea en la mente; _aquí vamos de nuevo_ …

—No es necesario —se excusó el ojidorado mientras miraba distraídamente a cualquier lugar menos a Kagome— Ya la tengo puesta ¿no? Además no la necesito, se nadar bastante bien… ¿Y que clase de salvavidas es este?, es realmente incomoda —se quejó agitando la chaqueta con sus manos— Prácticamente no puedo moverme, es mas probable que me ahogue usándola a que me _salve la vida._

—Por supuesto que salvaría tu vida — _Cuando te tire de una patada por ese puente y caigas al río,_ pero Kagome guardo sus pensamientos para sí, no quería que sus pacientes se enteraran que su monitora tenia constantes pensamientos homicidas que incluían en su mayoría a cierto peliplateado— Además, no estarán realmente en peligro, es solo una medida preventiva así que abróchala. No podemos comenzar la actividad si no están todos usando protecciones.

—Puedo vivir con eso… —Murmuro bajito mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho enfurruñado.

Pero Kagome lo escucho de todas formas.

No podía entender que hacia el chico ahí, en un arranque de enojo lo había golpeado la noche anterior y le había dicho que no estaba obligado a nada. Se sorprendió bastante al verlo llegar ese día.

—I-nu-ya-sha… —Kagome tuvo un _Déjà vu_ de las discusiones que tenia con su hermano menor cuando no quería ponerse los zapatos para ir al colegio. Claro que en ese entonces el chico debería haber tenido unos cinco años.— _Abróchala_ —Siseo.

Aun seguía enfadada con él y su molesta actitud habitual no hacia nada para mejorar eso. ¿Por qué se aparecía como si nada hubiese pasado para continuar arruinándole la vida? Sentía que perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento, pero no podía, tenia una compostura que mantener frente a su grupo.

—¡Feh! —soltó el chico limitándose a abrochar un par de correas sobre su torso de mala gana. Fue suficiente para Kagome.

—Bien… —retomó la joven intentando conservar su buen humor —Escogeremos las parejas al azar, tengo sus nombres escritos en papeles aquí —levanto su mano indicando una bolsa de papel— Comenzare por los primeros dos. —concluyo finalmente mientras introducía una mano en la bolsa.

—La primera pareja es…— leyó los pequeños papelitos en sus manos — Yura y… Miroku.

La aludida le dirigió una miradita seductora a su impuesta pareja. Ese día la joven llevaba una fresca polera negra con tirantes mostrando un sugerente escote que dejaba ver una buena parte de sus bien formados atributos delanteros, mas o menos lo que usaba todos los días. Miroku agradeció mentalmente su suerte.

—La siguiente pareja son… Rin y Koga.

La niña, que se había reintegrado ese día, lo miro expectante son sus grandes y curiosos ojos chocolate y se acerco a su la lado. Koga se limito a dedicarle una corta mirada y encogerse de hombros.

—Yakotsu y Kanna —la pareja solo se dedico una corta mirada de reojo para luego desviarla tranquilamente con indiferencia.

—Y la ultima, Sango e Inuyasha. —Kagome levanto la cabeza del papelito y miro a su amiga con un poco de pesar.

Sango, resignada, se acerco hasta quedar al lado de un aún enfurruñado Inuyasha. No es como que tuviera otros estados de animo a decir verdad.

—Como ya les explique, esta actividad será bastante simple; solo deberán remar hasta el otro lado del lago. El trecho es corto y el agua es muy tranquila, así que no deberían tener grandes inconvenientes, aún si nunca han manejado un bote en su vida —les aseguró Kagome conciliadora— Esto no es una competencia, lo importante es que lleguen al otro lado y para eso deberán trabajar en equipo con su pareja y coordinarse bien. —los chicos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Sin embargo… —continuo la azabache entusiasmada— La pareja que mejor se desempeñe en esta actividad tendrá un reconocimiento extra en su expediente al final de campamento. —Terminó juntando sus manos con encanto.

Los ojos de Sango y Koga se encendieron con un brillo similar. Ambos tenían objetivos bastante claros y la dichosa burocracia era lo mas importante para ellos en esos momentos.

—Eso me suena a _competencia_ —señaló, para variar, Inuyasha, lanzándole una mirada retadora a Kagome, quien lo fulmino de vuelta.

—No realmente —contradijo Kagome, paciente— La mejor pareja no necesariamente debe ser la que gane, si no la que mejor trabaje en equipo.

El chico soltó un _feh_ y desvió la mirada desinteresado.

—De acuerdo, vamos —la muchacha animó juntando sus palmas contenta caminando hacia el muelle, invitando a su grupo a seguirla.

Los demás comenzaron a moverse, siguiendo a Kagome.

Inuyasha también la siguió, pero un repentino tirón lo giro de su lugar descolocándolo.

—¡Oye! ¿Cual es tu problema, mujer?—le exclamo sorprendido y molesto al rostro de Sango frente a él.

—Escúchame bien, se que tiendes a portarte como un idiota, pero si te atreves a arruinarme esto; vas a lamentarlo —rugió ella amenazadoramente — _En serio_ —Y por la fuerza que estaba usando la chica en el agarre en su ropa supo que así seria.

—¿Quieres soltarme? —¿ _Qué les pasaba a estas mujeres?._ _—_ Nopuedes obligarme a nada. —la reto, zafándose de su agarre.

—¿Quieres apostar? —le siseo la muchacha— Voy a tener ese reconocimiento y _vas_ a colaborar conmigo.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? —sonrió burlón.

— Colabora y no pateare tu trasero.

—¡Feh! Me gustaría verte intentándolo —Admitía que la chica era fuerte, pero él lo era mas, no le temía— No me interesan esas estúpidas estrellitas de chico bueno, búscate a otro.

—Pero te interesan otras cosas ¿no? —Sango también era buena negociando.

—¿A que te refieres? —La miro con recelo.

— Vamos, todos tienen un precio, debe haber algo que necesites. Suéltalo.

La mente de Inuyasha pensó rápido y lo escupió casi por instinto.

—Un teléfono.

—¿Un teléfono…? ¿Para que quieres un teléfono? — inquirió extrañada

—Necesito hacer una llamada —se limito a contestar él desviando la mirada.

—Pero no se permiten tener teléfonos en este campamento, no dejaron a nadie traer el suyo… —razonó ella.

—Por eso necesito uno, _Genio._

Sango se llevo una mano a su barbilla, considerándolo, su mente cráneo un par de ideas velozmente.

—Bien. —Concluyo la chica sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada— Lo tendrás.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de cuestionarle si podía confiar en su palabra, pero Sango era toda seguridad y firmeza y decidió dejarlo pasar.

—¡Sango!, ¡Inuyasha! —llamó Kagome desde el atracadero agitando su brazo— ¡Apresúrense!

—¿Tenemos un trato? —Sango enarco una ceja a Inuyasha.

Él la contemplo un momento, dubitativo.

—Trato. — _después de todo no perdía nada._

La chica solo asintió y caminaron juntos hacia los botes.

000

—Esto será pan comido —aseguró Sango confiada, mientras tomaba un remo en cada mano y probaba sus movimientos.

—¿A que te refieres? —Inuyasha le enarco una ceja mientras tomaba sus propios remos.

— Podemos ser la mejor pareja —La castaña sonrió triunfante

—¿Así? —respondió él indiferente concentrado en manejar sus remos. Ya tenia experiencia en eso, no seria difícil.

— ¡Claro que si! Solo echa un vistazo — señaló en dirección al resto del grupo con un movimiento de barbilla.

Inuyasha paseó distraídamente su mirada por los otros botes que se encontraban repartidos por el lago a unos metros de distancia. Junto sus cejas sin entender como Sango podía asegurar algo así.

—Para empezar están Yakotsu y Kanna —comenzó a explicar la joven ante la confusa cara de su compañero— Ninguno de los dos esta realmente interesado o tiene algún motivo para ganar esto, además ¡míralos! ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra.

En efecto, la pareja en cuestión estaba sumergida completamente en su propio mundo.

Yakotsu estaba bastante entretenido jugueteando con los remos viendo que clase de movimientos podía realizar el bote y Kanna estaba sentada tranquilamente con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, con su habitual e inexpresivo rostro mirando a algún punto perdido en la nada.

— Koga y Rin tampoco son una amenaza, aunque él es fuerte y tiene una motivación, creo que es demasiado confiado de si mismo para pedir ayuda de otro. —continuo Sango con experticia.

Inuyasha vio unos metros mas allá a un muy concentrado Koga intentando manejar con firmeza sus remos, mientras Rin se limitaba a observarlo, atenta, con sus grandes y curiosos ojos chocolates.

—¿Qué me dices de esos dos? —pregunto Inuyasha señalando al bote de Miroku. — Parecen llevarse muy bien.

Sango dejo ir su vista a dicho bote.

Yura estaba recostada exquisitamente, apoyándose contra el borde del bote con los brazos extendidos en la barandilla, frente a Miroku. Soltaba risitas cristalinas y coquetas ante quizás qué cosas que le decía su galante compañero, con aquellas sonrisa blanquecina y encantadora mientras remaba tranquilamente. Parecían llevarse _realmente_ bien.

Inuyasha volvió su vista hacia Sango y sintió un escalofrió ante la repentina aura asesina que emanaba de su compañera.

—No te preocupes por esas sanguijuelas —soltó fríamente— Vamos a ganarles. —Sango le lanzo una amenazadora mirada al peliplata que lo hizo sentir otro sudor frío por la espalda.

Kagome observaba sonriente apoyada en la barandilla del puente que atravesaba el rio, la brisa meció sus cabellos y desacomodo el amplio sombrero que tenia puesto para protegerse de los fuertes rayos del sol. Con una mano logro sujetarlo antes de que el viento se lo llevara directo a un chapuzón en el lago.

Miro hacia abajo a los botes que ya comenzaban a moverse a la otra orilla. Sango e Inuyasha encabezaban la carrera seguido bastante de cerca por Koga que a pesar de estar remando solo, lo hacia bastante bien, mientras Rin lo miraba contenta.

Yakotsu los seguía, remando tranquilamente, estaba mas concentrado comentándole a una desinteresada Kanna lo guapos que se veían Inuyasha y Koga cuando movían los remos y podía ver los marcados músculos de sus brazos. Aunque mas bien parecía estar hablando para si mismo en voz alta, que para su indiferente compañera.

Yura y Miroku… bueno, ellos no estaban esforzándose lo mas mínimo, parecían mas una pareja dando un romántico paseo en bote que participando de una actividad grupal.

—Mierda, Koga nos esta alcanzando —le comento Sango a Inuyasha— Es rápido, incluso aunque este haciéndolo solo.

—¡Feh! Eso es porque no vas coordinada con mis movimientos —se quejo él.

— ¿De que hablas? Tu eres el descoordinado, lo estas haciendo muy rápido.

—Queremos ir rápido ¿no?

—Escucha, marcaremos el ritmo ¿de acuerdo?

Sango comenzó a nivelar la velocidad de sus remadas contando: un, dos, un, dos. Pero el bote de Koga comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente, el chico venia de espalda a ellos dándole la cara a Rin, quien los saludo agitando su mano cuando los vio.

—Que lento eres _Samoyedo_ —le solto Koga a Inuyasha cuando el bote paso a su lado y comenzó a aumentar ágilmente el ritmo de los remos dejándolos atrás.

—¡Deja de llamarme asi! —grito en respuesta molesto.

— Inuyasha, ¡nos esta dejando atrás! — apremió Sango.

—Te dije que debíamos ir mas rápido. —sin mas, el peliplateado comenzó a aumentar el ritmo.

—No hagas eso, nos descoordinaremos de nuevo. —la castaña le frunció el ceño.

—Entonces comienza a remar mas rápido también.

—Escucha, creo que tengo un plan, solo sígueme. —Inuyasha la miró ceñudo, definitivamente _no_ iba a perder contra Koga. Esto era personal.

El chico asintió y siguió las instrucciones de Sango.

El bote comenzó a doblar, avanzando en una posición diagonal en dirección a la orilla y a Koga. Estaban acercándose rápidamente.

El ojiazul iba muy concentrado para notarlos, Rin si los vio, venían muy rápido y los chocarían, paso su mirada a su compañero e intento a hacerle señales.

— Si, si, gracias por los ánimos —le respondió Koga al ver a la niña agitándole sus manos frente a él. Ella le frunció el ceño.

Un fuerte golpe los impacto provocando que su bote se tambaleara peligrosamente y salpicara bastante agua.

— _Ups_ —le sonrió Inuyasha malvadamente.— Lo siento.

Sango e Inuyasha aprovecharon la conmoción y se apresuraron, remando rápido hasta llegar a la orilla.

Kagome se apresuro a correr por el puente hasta el otro extremo, para encontrarse en la orilla con los chicos.

Los vio atracar y bajarse alegremente del bote, ambos estaban riéndose, un poco mojados. Sango entusiasmada, le dio un amigable golpe con su puño al brazo de Inuyasha, este soltó un exclamación de dolor al que Sango respondió que no lo había hecho tan fuerte. Si lo hizo.

Kagome dejo escapar unas risitas ante la escena y se acerco, notando a su sonriente amiga y a un alegre Inuyasha.

 _Alegre._

La joven se quedo pasmada, el sol estaba pegando con fuerza acalorándola, los rayos de luz hacían que las gotitas de agua en el mojado cabello plateado brillaran mientras caían con gracia en su rostro, resaltando su bronceada piel y sus brillantes ojos dorados. Y su sonrisa. No de esas sonrisas burlonas que siempre le dedicaba, esta era sincera y dejaba ver sus blancos dientes, destacando unos ligeramente mas alargados colmillos.

No pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior y lo cerca que habían estado sus rostros… así como tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el chico reparo en su presencia y volteo su rostro a verla. Quiso abofetearse mentalmente.

—¿Nos viste, Kagome? —exclamo con orgullo Sango.

—Por supuesto que sí, estuvieron increíbles —les sonrió Kagome.

—¡¿Por que no me dijiste que venían hacia nosotros?! —se escucho la malhumorada voz de Koga mientras se alejaba del bote y arrojaba el remo al suelo enojado.

Rin, que iba detrás de él, solo se limito a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, estoy hablándote, ¿eres sorda o que? —Koga se giró, encarando a Rin, enfadado.

La joven solo le parpadeó con aquellos lindos ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿También eres muda? —el chico estaba cada vez mas molesto. No podía creer que ese imbécil le hubiese ganado, menos cuando prácticamente le había hecho trampa.

—¡Koga! —exclamo Kagome acercándose rápidamente. Venia molesta. — ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —lo regaño, muy seria, cuando estuvo frente a él.— No puedes hablarle así a una niña ¡y menos a Rin! — los ojos de la chica refulgían furiosos acompañados de su profundo ceño fruncido. — ¡Ella no habla!

 _Oh, era muda, cierto._ Recordó.

— Discúlpate —exigió la azabache con esa voz que no admitía replica— Ahora.

Koga retrocedió un poco intimidado ante la intensa mirada y su dominante tono.

Y luego sintió aquel fuego retador que sentía cada vez que alguien lo enfrentaba para pelear. Por su reputación casi nadie se atrevía a hablarle así, mucho menos una mujer. Ellas solían dirigirse a él de _otra_ forma.

Notó lo mucho que lo incitaba que esa mujer se atreviera a desafiarlo, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y como sus apetitosos labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar el aire de su respiración agitada. Quería besarla.

El ojiazul tomo la pequeña cintura de Kagome con una mano y la acerco con fuerza a su cuerpo, apegándola a él.

—¿Q-que… estas haciendo? —le parpadeo la chica, nerviosa, sintiendo su corazón agitarse y su cara arder.

—Creo que me gustan la chicas con carácter —sonrió mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes y descendiendo su cabeza para acercar sus labios a los de ella.

Se escucho un ruido seco y de pronto el rostro de Koga se volteo hacia un lado, sintiendo un ardor en su mejilla.

Kagome lo había abofeteado.

Miro incrédulo a la chica. Nadie, _nadie_ se había atrevido a golpearlo y había salido ileso de ese encuentro. Sintió bullir su sangre de enfado, tendría que hacer pagar a esa mujer por su atrevimiento. Como se atrevía a rechazarlo y además a golpearlo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —hablo lenta y fríamente Kagome.

Koga quiso soltarle una serie de improperios a la mujer frente a él, pero sin poder evitarlo sus labios escupieron otras palabras.

—Yo… yo lo siento, Kagome — soltó su cintura, apenado. _Realmente_ lo sentía.

—Esta bien —concedió la chica con un suspiro, tampoco había estado bien abofetearlo — Debes disculparte con Rin. —le recordó.

El ojiazul busco a la niña detrás de Kagome.

—Lo lamento también —le dijo mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja un poco avergonzado.

Sango e Inuyasha estaban boquiabiertos ante la escena que habían presenciado, sin poder creerlo del todo. La castaña comenzó a soltar una risita.

— Vaya, parece un cachorro regañado —comento la joven divertida— Ya sabia yo que le gustaba, por eso estaba cenando en nuestra mesa los ultimas noches…

—¡Feh! No es mas que un lobo con piel de oveja —soltó el peliplata molesto, cruzando los brazos— Espero que no sea tan estúpida para corresponderle.

Sango le enarco una ceja

—¿Celoso por perder tu puesto de bravucón oficial? —le sonrió burlona.

— No se de que hablas… —bufó.

—¿De que me perdí? — inquirió Yakotsu, acercándose a ellos mientras rascaba su nuca perezosamente y veía a Rin, Koga y Kagome conversando alegremente. Había atracado su bote hace unos momentos.

—Creo que tenemos a un enamorado en el grupo —comento Sango mientras se encogía de hombros con simpleza.

Yakotsu volvió su vista al trio sin entender realmente.

A lo lejos, en la laguna, Yura y Miroku continuaban tranquilamente su paseo, charlando animosamente.

—Por cierto… — susurro Inuyasha bajo, solo para Sango— No olvides nuestro acuerdo. —La miro significativamente.

—Descuida, no lo hare. —aseguro, guiñándole un ojo— Búscame en la cocina cuando todos se vayan a dormir. —él asintió en respuesta.

Sonrió internamente, un teléfono bastaría, por el momento.

000

* * *

En este cap Kagome le pego a dos personas, creo que a lo mejor ella debería tomar algunos talleres de control de la ira...

¡Ojala lo hayan disfrutado!

Creo que comenzare a actualizar los viernes, así que espero subir el siguiente ¡este viernes!

Gracias por leer, cariños


	7. Animales Salvajes

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 7**

 **Animales Salvajes.**

000

Ya estaba oscureciendo y los ánimos en el campamento eran bastante buenos: chicos charlando por ahí, otros cantando y jugando por acá y ningún rastro de Inuyasha. Lo normal.

—Mmm… ¿Las mujeres mueren por mi? — pregunto Miroku, pensativo.

—Eso te gustaría —mascullo Sango, aparentemente molesta.

—¡Yo muero por ti! —exclamo Momiji golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

—¿Pero que dices? ¡Yo muero por ti! —compitió Botan.

Kagome miro divertida a las gemelas que esa noche compartían su mesa y a Sango que ponía los ojos en blanco ante sus comentarios. Quizás debería recordarle que solo era un juego…

—Bueno… —Kagome llevo una mano a su barbilla, considerándolo— Si, definitivamente eres muy atractivo, hasta mi mamá moriría por estar contigo.

Miroku acaricio su barbilla, sonriendo satisfecho.

—Entonces; soy actor, rubio, estuve casado dos veces…—Miroku enumeraba con sus dedos— y las mujeres mueren por mi… debo ser…¡Brad Pitt!

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones derrotadas mientras Miroku se quitaba el papel de su frente y leía el nombre escrito.

—Esto no es justo, ¡Es como la tercera vez que ganas! —se quejo Sango mientras se quitaba su propio papel de la frente— No estarás haciendo trampa ¿verdad? —le entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Me ofende que pienses algo así de mi, Sango —sonó dolido, mientras le parpadeaba toda inocencia.

—¿Quién es Simone de Beauvoir? —pregunto Momiji viendo su papel confundida.

—Una importante escritora y filosofa feminista —indico Miroku, la enciclopedia andante.

—Oh… —los ojos de Momiji se abrieron con entendimiento— ¡Botan! ¿Por qué me escribiste esto? ¡Jamás lo habría adivinado! —se quejo haciendo un puchero.

—Esa era la idea —concedió su hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué yo soy Godzilla? — le exclamo Sango a Miroku con enfado. Él había escrito su papel.

—Veras… querida Sango… —intento explicarse Miroku algo nervioso.

Kagome giro los ojos ante la discusión en su mesa, mientras se quitaba su propio papel. Leyó; Barbie.

Apretó sus puños. _Rayos, tendría que haberlo sabido…_ se confundió cuando le dijeron que era Profesora… y médico, y cheff, modelo, princesa, bailarina, gimnasta, entre otras cosas. ¿Quién podría haber sido todo eso?

Tenia sentido, claro, las cosas eran mas fáciles cuando eras una muñeca…

—Oye, Kagome… —una voz la saco de sus importantes pensamientos—… la noche esta bastante agradable ¿no te parece?... estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir caminar por el lago, ¿Qué dices?, me gustaría compensarte por el mal rato que te hice pasar hoy.

—Aah, Koga...

No sabia en que momento se había acercado a su mesa, pero ahí estaba, de pie junto a ella con su habitual postura recta y confiada y esa perfecta sonrisa de suficiencia que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos azul claro. Era irrefutablemente atractivo.

—Se supone que no debemos alejarnos mucho y ya estamos cerca de la hora de ir a dormir ¿Sabes? —apunto ella.

—No nos alejaremos mucho.

—Y… como soy tu monitora… creo que no se vería tan bien que fuera a dar paseos contigo…—intento de nuevo, era difícil rechazar a un chico así de bien parecido.

—No tenemos que decirle a nadie —le guiño un ojo, cómplice.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar unas risillas divertida.

—Lo siento, quizás para otra ocasión, tengo un asunto que atender ahora.

Koga simplemente se encogió de hombros, aun conservando su sonrisa.

—Bien, te lo preguntare en otra ocasión — se llevo dos dedos a su frente y luego los movió en un gesto de despedida y se marcho hacia la fogata junto a sus amigos.

En cuanto se marcho Sango comenzó a codear a Kagome con unas miradas pícaras.

—¿Pero que fue eso? ¿Por qué lo rechazaste, Kagome? —regaño la castaña un poco decepcionada.

—¿Crees que debería haber ido?

Sango se encogió de hombros y ambas lanzaron unas miraditas sobre sus hombros en dirección a donde estaba Koga.

—No le veo nada malo, además es bastante… esta bastante _bien_ …

Ambas se miraron, asintiendo seriamente de acuerdo con ese hecho, luego explotaron en risitas cómplices.

—Quizás otro día… —dijo Kagome al tiempo que se paraba de la mesa, tenia otros planes esa noche.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Sango un tanto sorprendida.

—Ahm… —se le pasaron como unas diez pésimas excusas para esa pregunta en su cabeza, pero entonces Miroku la salvo.

—Sango, ¿te gustaría ir a pasear por el lago conmigo? —preguntó él con aquel tono encantador.

—¿Que? —Sango enarco sus cejas con sospecha.— ¿A que viene esto tan repentinamente?

—Bueno… la noche esta tan linda…

— ¿Por qué no vas con Yura? Ustedes se estaban llevando _realmente bien_ esta tarde —recalco sugerente

—No _tan_ bien —apunto él.

—Oh… — una idea paso por la mente de la castaña— No estaras escapando de ella ¿verdad?

—No se de que estas hablando, Sango…

—Oh, mira, ¡ahí viene!

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —exclamo Miroku al tiempo que se escondía detrás de Sango.

Sango le entorno los ojos acusatoriamente mientras Miroku se daba cuenta que no había rastros de la loca susodicha.

— _Habla_ — soltó Sango al tiempo que Miroku rascaba su nuca intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Y… ese fue el pie de Kagome para escabullirse.

000

Se adentro en el bosque intentando recordar donde estaba ese gran árbol donde había visto aquella noche al muchacho. Llevaba una mochila amarilla cargada a su espalda con un gran arsenal de "Hagamos las paces".

Resoplo, incrédula. _Como si eso fuera a pasar…_

Pero al menos lo intentaría. Aun estaba molesta con él, pero lo había pensado bien y sinceramente estaba harta de jugar al gato y al ratón con Inuyasha, especialmente después del asunto de la trampa de la lancha. No quería mas problemas y menos con una Kaede que claramente estaría mucho mas pendiente de ella. Quizás pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo mas "amigable", después de todo, aun le quedaban unas largas tres semanas de mutua convivencia y él había acudido tan voluntariamente a su taller esa mañana…

 _Quizás esta planeando algún otro sucio golpe…_

Bien, si así era, lo averiguaría ahora.

Habían partido con el pie izquierdo, quizás era hora de poner en marcha el plan "¿Qué tal si somos amigos?".

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de solo pensar en esa palabra, _tregua_ sonaba mas adecuada. Si, era una buena palabra.

No tardo mucho en encontrar el camino y se apresuro hasta llegar al grueso tronco, de lo que creía, era el árbol mas grande y gordo de ese bosque.

Inuyasha estaba en la misma gruesa rama que ese día, descansando plácidamente recostado a todo lo largo de su cuerpo y con las manos detrás de su cabeza como apoyo.

Kagome lo observo por un momento hasta que el abrió un solo ojo, cuando la reconoció, volvió a cerrarlo con indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió él, no muy interesado en la respuesta realmente.

— No fuiste a cenar hoy —comentó casual.

—No me digas…

—Pensé que podrías tener hambre….

—Ya te dije que puedo arreglármelas solo —cortó él— No tienes que preocuparte.

—Ya lo se —concedió sin estar muy segura de ese hecho— De todas formas te traje algo —se quito la mochila de los hombros.

— Ajam… — fue todo lo que dijo el comunicativo muchacho.

Kagome suspiro. ¿Como se podía iniciar una conversación con alguien así?

—Me sorprendió verte hoy, pensé que no irías, después de lo que paso anoche…

—Al parecer piensas demasiado —se acomodo mejor en su rama, dándole la espalda—Estaba aburrido, es todo.

Y de nuevo silencio. Bien, lo había intentado.

—De acuerdo… —Kagome se quedo viendo su espalda, esperando que se le ocurriera alguna forma de llamar su atención de nuevo, pero nada vino a su mente.

Suspiro derrotada, dispuesta a marcharse.

Sin saber que mas agregar, irguió su espalda y comenzó a mover sus pies lejos de ahí, camino al campamento, intentado controlar aquel malestar que reconoció como decepción en su pecho. Se sentía una idiota por guardar tontas e infantiles esperanzas dignas de un _slogan_ de comercial donde todos los problemas se solucionaban con un simple "lo siento" y "gracias" y luego todos comían y reían felices al lado de una tonta fogata navideña… espera, las fogatas no eran navideñas… eso debía ser de otro ridículo comercial…

—¡Oye!,—escucho una voz a su espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos. — ¡Kagome!

Se giró y parpadeo un poco sorprendida, estuvo a punto de preguntar si se refería a ella. Pero alcanzo a percatarse de lo tonto que seria, especialmente porque eran los únicos en ese bosque, en ese momento, y especialmente porque él dijo _su_ nombre.

 _Dijo su nombre._

No pudo evitar sentir un cálido cosquilleo en su estomago.

Se acerco a Inuyasha y lo vio parado junto al árbol con el envase de ramen instantáneo en las manos, que ella había dejado en la mochila. Tenia una curiosa expresión en su rostro

—Oye, Kagome, ¿Qué es esto? —señalo el envase en sus manos. La chica lo miro perpleja con sus cálidos y perplejos ojos chocolate —¿Por qué me estas mirando así?— pregunto extrañado.

— Dijiste mi nombre —comento ella. Él le enarco una ceja.

—¿Y…?

 _Es la primera vez que lo haces._

—Nada —era ridículo darle tanta importancia a eso.

— … bien… entonces, ¿Que es esto? —volvió a señalar el envase de ramen. Realmente estaba intrigado.

—¿Eso? —la chica ladeo su cabeza, sin entender— Ahm, ¿Ramen instantáneo?

—¿Ramen instantáneo…? —repitió él parpadeando repentinamente perplejo— ¿Y que es el ramen instantáneo?

Ahora si que Kagome no entendía nada.

—Pues… es una sopa de fideos con verduras y… —una idea cruzó su mente— Espera, ¿nunca has comido ramen?

El chico se encogió de hombros con naturalidad— No, ¿Cómo se come? —Inuyasha levanto el envase a la altura de su mirada, examinándolo.

Kagome lo observo boquiabierta. Ella sabia que Inuyasha era un joven bastante peculiar, pero no saber lo que era el ramen… eso estaba a otro nivel.

Cuando se recupero, se acerco a la mochila que había dejado bajo el árbol y sacó un termo.

—Ven, te mostrare —la joven se sentó en el césped y palmeo el lugar junto a ella indicándole que la acompañara. Él obedeció.

Ante la atenta mirada de Inuyasha, Kagome comenzó a abrir ágilmente el envase y lo llenó con agua caliente, luego se lo entrego a su compañero.

— Ahora hay que esperar unos cinco minutos y estará listo —explico ella.

Él paso su mirada del envase a ella.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿y se puede comer? —el chico abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, sentía como si le hubiesen revelado un gran truco de magia.

— Si —ella soltó una risita— ¿ Como es que no conoces el ramen?

— Nunca me dieron de estas cosas en casa —explicó él simplemente.

—¿Tampoco has ido a un tienda o al supermercado? Están por todos lados.

—Nunca tuve la necesidad, en casa siempre me sirven la comida e imagino que Matsu se encarga de las compras.

—¿Quién es Matsu?

— La jefa de los sirvientes.

— Oh. —una ola de compresión paso por la mente de Kagome— Así que… eres un chico rico —no era una pregunta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ahm… supongo que si —le dirigió una sonrisa ladina a Kagome— No se nota ¿verdad?

— No se me habría pasado por la cabeza ni en un millón de años —concedió ella. Él soltó una leve carcajada.

Aunque tenia sentido, a ese campamento no podía acceder cualquier persona, después de todo era un programa de una de las clínicas mas importantes del país, solo podían costearlo padres con dinero o chicos con alguna situación especial que les permitiera una beca. Había asumido que Inuyasha era parte de la segunda categoría.

— En teoría, el dinero es de mi padre así que todo eso de los modales y las buenas costumbres puede guardárselas para él. Ah y mi hermano. —arrugó la nariz.— Es un estirado ¿sabes? —le comento a Kagome como si se tratara de un secreto.— Oye, ¿ya me puedo comer esto? —ella le asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Inuyasha le quito la tapita al envase de plástico y sintió el vapor subir, llevando consigo un apetitoso aroma a su nariz, haciendo rugir su estomago. Sin poder esperar mas hundió los palillos y se llevo una porción a su boca.

— Vaya, nunca había probado algo así —comento él, altamente complacido.

— ¿Te gustó? —el muchacho solo asintió en respuesta, llevándose rápidamente los fideos a la boca. Parecía muy hambriento.

No sabia si era producto del alto contenido en sodio o el hecho de que no había comido nada caliente en días o que prácticamente no había comido algo que se pudiese considerar un _plato de comida_ en días, pero podría apostar que ese pequeño envase de ramen era una de las mejores cosas que había probado en su vida.

— Oye… —Kagome lo saco de su ensoñación gastronómica— ¿Realmente te estas alimentando bien?

—Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por mi— contesto con la boca repleta de fideos.

—Creo que estas un poco mas delgado... —agregó preocupada de todas formas.

— ¡Feh! Descuida, si llego en los huesos a casa, quizás mi padre reconsidere la ridícula de idea de enviarme a otro de estos lugares, ya sabes, por temor a que su hijo muera de inanición o algo asi. —se llevo el envase a la boca y lo elevo para tomar lo ultimo de sopa que quedaba.

— Ya veo, entonces de eso se trata, ahora estas haciendo una huelga de hambre ¿no es así? —regaño ella con tono severo.

—Y tu la estas arruinando trayéndome comida, ¿cómo es que siempre encuentras la manera de sabotear todos mis planes?

— Y ahora estas siendo sarcástico —Kagome apoyo su mejilla en su mano, cansada, mirando al lago. — ¿Cómo te soportan tus amigos? —murmuro casi reprochante.

El chico bufo.

—No tengo amigos —sonó como si le hubieran dicho que tenia pulgas. Pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor— Aunque… bueno, creo que tenia una pero…

Se callo de pronto. Kagome levanto su mirada esperando encontrarse con sus ojos, pero el miraba hacia el frente, al lago.

— ¿Pero…? — animó ella, realmente interesada.

La mirada de Inuyasha se ensombreció de repente, parecía perdido, incluso un poco triste.

— Nada — cortó él.

Kagome lo miró perpleja.

—¿A que te refieres con nada…?

—No importa, no es tu asunto — escupió bruscamente y se removió molesto en su lugar

Ella también se molesto.

—Oye, ¡no me hables así! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que….?

—¿Por qué no me delataste anoche? —la corto, ahora la miraba serio, pensativo— Tuviste tu oportunidad.

—Yo… no lo se…

Realmente no lo sabia, había actuado casi por instinto. Kaede la conocía muy bien y desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que ella no seria capaz de robar algo, mucho menos a Seikai. Le creería si le decía que Inuyasha había estado involucrado, pero no pudo, no quiso.

—Supongo que no quería que te metieras en mas problemas —admitió, mas para si misma. Miro sus pies, a pesar de que era de noche la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para notar que sus zapatos estaban un poco sucios— Ya debes tener suficientes ¿no es así?

Kagome lo miro, dirigiéndole una comprensiva y pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha la miraba sin entender, no podía ser tan tonta… por que correría un riesgo así, por él…

 _¡Feh!, era ridícula._

Desvió su mirada al lago, contemplando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, estaba redonda y luminosa.

—Es tarde. Deberías regresar. —soltó de pronto, su presencia lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso— Tienen todas esas reglas de toque de queda…

—Ah, si… — vio el reloj en su muñeca, ya era tarde.— Esas reglas también aplican para ti ¿sabes?

Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros, soltando un _feh,_ quitándole importancia.

La joven se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa con las manos, no tenia sentido insistir en eso.

—Oye… —la llamo él, cuando ya se estaba alejando — Gracias —señalo el envase ramen aun en sus manos.

Ella sonrió, algo, quizás su instinto femenino o sus fantasías infantiles, le decía que no era solo por eso.

Él no la estaba mirando, asique decidió hablar

—De nada. Aun así creo que deberías venir a cenar al campamento… y a los almuerzos también. — _y a los desayunos,_ quiso agregar, pero quizás era demasiado.

Ella simplemente vio a Inuyasha hacer un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, si no hubiese sido por la luz de la luna no se habría percatado. Así como tampoco habría podido distinguir un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

000

Cuando Kagome regreso al campamento casi no quedaba nadie. Era lógico, ya estaban cerca de la hora en que todos, incluyendo a Inuyasha, debían regresar a sus cabañas a dormir. Aunque ella era consiente de que él no lo hacia.

Se sentía agotada, quería llegar a la casona y tirarse en el futón de su cuarto, estaba pensando en lo agradable que seria darse un baño antes de dormir cuando vio a Sango trotando hacia ella.

—Kagome, ¿dónde te habías metido?, estaba buscándote.

—Ahm… yo solo… fui… por ¿ahí? – era pésima mintiendo.

Sango le entrecerró los ojos.

—Kagome… podría ser… ¿que estés viéndote con un chico a escondidas? —exclamo con un tono chismoso. Luego soltó unas risitas delatando su broma.

—¡D-de ninguna manera! —se defendió muy nerviosa. _Bueno, la verdad es que si, ¡pero no de la forma en que tu crees!._

Sango abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡Oh, por dios, _si_ estas encontrándote con un chico! —la acuso, con seguridad.

Kagome maldijo la estúpida capacidad de su amiga para leer mentes.

—¡Ya te dije que no es así! —se defendió ofuscada— Como sea, ¿por qué estabas buscándome? —intento cambiar el tema.

Sango la contemplo con suspicacia, leyendo sus planes, pero lo dejo pasar.

—Oh, cierto… veras… —comenzó tímida, realmente se sentía un poco mal por lo que estaba punto de hacer— Es kirara. Estoy algo preocupada.

—¿Kirara?

— Mi mascota, ¿no te hable de ella?

Kagome intento recordar.

—mhm… Creo que no.

—Oh, bueno. Kirara es mi mascota desde que soy una niña, es mi mejor amiga, siempre hemos estado juntas, pero ahora que estoy aquí…

— Entiendo… —le sonrió Kagome y realmente lo hacia, comprendía el apego de un dueño por su mascota, ella misma extrañaba a su gordo gato, aunque sabia que en esos momentos estaría bien, en su casa, con su familia. Sango estaba sola. —¿Quien la esta cuidando?

—Ese es el problema. —comenzó la castaña— La deje con un viejo amigo de la familia. Él trabaja en un zoológico, dijo que la llevaría ahí para que estuviera bien, pero yo insistí para que la dejara en su casa, ella definitivamente se pondrá nerviosa en un ambiente que no conoce… y nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separadas, temo que pueda reaccionar mal o…

—Espera, espera —puso sus palmas al frente deteniéndola— Creo que no estoy entendiendo ¿Por que la llevarían a un zoológico? Y ¿Por que simplemente no la dejaste en un hotel para mascotas?

—Pues no creo que la aceptaran, Kirara es una _Caracal*._ — explico Sango, lógicamente.

—Una… ¿una caracal? —exclamo alarmada— ¿Tu mascota es un animal salvaje?

—En teoría no es salvaje, porque esta domesticada… —sonrió— La trajeron mis padres cuando cumplí diez, la rescataron de cazadores furtivos. Planeaban devolverla a su habitad cuando se recuperara de sus heridas, pero… para ese entonces ya éramos inseparables y me dejaron quedármela. —Sango sonrió, llenándose de recuerdos dulces y nostálgicos.— No es agresiva, para nada. Pero después de todo sigue siendo un animal y como todos, puede reaccionar mal ante personas o situaciones o lugares que la hagan sentir incomoda… además no se como se este tomando el hecho de que yo no este con ella —suspiro triste— Ha pasado casi una semana y ya la extraño con locura. Soy humana y puedo racionalizarlo… pero en un animal funciona distinto; puede dejar de comer o volverse agresivo o retraerse, especialmente si hablamos de un animal salvaje.

Kagome podía sentir la desesperación de su amiga y se sintió mal por ella.

— Sango… esta bien, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, solo dilo.

—Veras… no he tenido noticias de ella y me encantaría saber como esta, pero en este campamento no permiten teléfonos así que no traje el mío… pero como tu no eres una paciente pensé que… ¿podrías tener uno? —Sango la miro suplicante.

—Ah, si, tengo uno —sintió un punzada de culpa, si se lo prestaba a Sango estaría imponiendo un favoritismo poco profesional e injusto con el resto de los pacientes, ya que los teléfonos estaban prohibidos por algo.

Pero por suerte ella aun no era una _real_ profesional y el hecho de que Sango fuera su amiga cambiaba las cosas. No le negaría esa ayuda y menos en esa situación.

Metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco el pequeño aparato. Se lo extendió a Sango.

La chica le devolvió una mirada acuosa.

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco —acerco el teléfono a su pecho con cariño.— Bien iré a…—Sango se removió ansiosa señalando un lugar mas alejado de donde estaban.— ¿te molesta si…?

Kagome entendió el mensaje.

—No, para nada —la tranquilizo— Tomate el tiempo que necesites— sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros— Yo iré a dormir ahora, puedes devolverlo mañana si quieres.

Sango asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Gracias —le dijo.

—No es nada —respondió Kagome guiñándole un ojo— Te veo mañana.

Se despidieron agitando la mano y Sango la observo marcharse hasta que la perdió de vista.

Observo el teléfono en su mano. Realmente se sentía mal por mentirle a Kagome. Aunque en teoría no lo había hecho, lo de Kirara era cierto y realmente aprovecharía para saber como estaba ahora que podía. Pero no le había dicho toda la verdad…

Había estado tentada a hacerlo, su amiga lo habría entendido, pero su sexto sentido le había indicado que no. Y le hizo caso.

No era la gran cosa después de todo.

Suspiro

Bien, ya estaba en la hora, tenia un trato que zanjar.

000

* * *

Caracal: Es un mamífero de la familia de los felinos, habitan en la sabana, semidesiertos de áfrica, Turquía y la india. Los caracales se domestican con facilidad, razón por la que su agilidad y velocidad han sido aprovechadas en distintas épocas para la caza. (Recomiendo googlear, son muy lindos)

* * *

¡Actualización de viernes!

Aqui dejo otro cap, como prometí. Gracias a las personas que siguen este fic y a las que dejan sus reviews, me hacen feliz.

Aqui nuestros protas tuvieron un encuentro mas amigable. Esperemos que se mantengas así...

RESPECTO a los otros Fics que publique (Si alguien que lee este y sigue los demás) tengo noticias; La chica del ramen será algo cortito y liviano, no creo que tenga mas de tres cap y espero poder escribirlos en alguna otra noche de inspiración. En cuanto a Sindrome Floral, lo pensé como un one-shot, pero realmente me entusiasme con la idea y ya estoy escribiendo los siguientes caps. Va a ser un poco mas denso y puede que hasta un poco mas siniestro, así que me estoy dedicando a afinar detalles de la historia para que no se me escape nada.

¡Eso es todo!

Cariños y gracias por leer.


	8. Fuera de control

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8:**

 **Fuera de Control.**

000

—Esto no puede ser cierto… —murmuró Kaede, mortalmente seria, leyendo una carta entre sus manos.

—En eso tienes razón, esta mermelada apesta —se quejó Seikai mientras dejaba su mordisqueado pan en un pequeño platito sobre la mesa.

—La directiva vendrá a hacernos una _visita_ —comento mas para si misma, ignorando a Seikai.

—¿Crees que eso es malo?, llevo dos días aquí y ya quieren matarme con la comida; Este café no es de grano, el pan esta duro y esta mermelada es envasada ¿qué sucedió con las mermeladas caseras que hacían antes?

—¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un viejo mañoso? —cortó la anciana quitándose los lentes y masajeando el puente de su nariz.

—Ese es un privilegio que solo puedes tener a esta edad ¡Así que déjame disfrutarlo! —apuntó alzando un dedo— Además, ¿Qué clase de desayuno es este? ¿Pan y café? ¿Dónde esta el arroz, la sopa de miso y el pescado?* Por los dioses estamos en una casa tradicional…

Kaede dobló el papel en sus manos y lo dejo a un lado en la mesa, mientras Seikai seguía quejándose, lo ignoró. Su mente estaba concentrada en las noticias que estaban escritas en esa carta, las visitas de los directores nunca significaban nada bueno y la anciana ya había notado algunas tensiones entre sus superiores… y ahora se habían enterado del incendio y querían hacerles una _visita._

Basura, querían a hacer una casa de brujas, lo sabia, querían hacer rodar cabezas y no precisamente la de los adolescentes revoltosos que andaban por ahí. Además, ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Ella y sus otros compañeros con los que dirigía el campamento habían sido muy cuidadosos, después de todo ellos eran los médicos, no era necesario involucrar a los empresarios, que ellos se encargarán de sus acciones y sus abultados bolsillos.

—…y no puedo creer que no haya tamagoyaki*, ¿no crees que es una falta de respeto, Kagome? —el anciano le dirigió una mirada a la chica, buscando apoyo.

—¿Eh? — la joven aludida parpadeo sorprendida, no estaba prestando atención para nada.

— Que nuestro desayuno es terrible —aclaró el anciano con voz quejumbrosa.

—Ahm, bueno… —Kagome sonrió nerviosa, no estaba muy acostumbrada a contradecir a sus mayores.

—Si no te gusta, puedes ir a la ciudad —razono Kaede, comenzando a hartarse— tienes tu lancha ahí mismo.

—No hare un viaje de media hora solo para desayunar, Kaede —continuo Seikai.

Kagome tuvo que reprimir las risas que querían salir de su boca, el anciano estaba comportándose de la misma manera que su pequeño hermano cuando no quería comer. Mientras la pareja de ancianos continuaba su discusión, tomó uno de los pancitos y lo unto con mermelada. Sabían bastante bien, no entendía porque Seikai se quejaba tanto, sospechaba que solo lo hacia para molestar a Kaede. Otra sonrisa se le escapo.

La verdad es que había amanecido de muy buen humor. Al mirar por la ventana el cielo resplandecía y a pesar de ser temprano, el calor ya se sentía incluso dentro de la salita de la casa donde estaban tomando su desayuno. Llevaba un ligero vestido color verde manzana, era cómodo y refrescante, aunque su cabello siempre era un problema en verano. Era demasiado largo y abundante y acaloraba su espalda, quizás debería tomarlo en una cola…

—… ¿No crees, Kagome? —inquirió nuevamente Seikai.

La chica se encontró con las miradas de la pareja de ancianos esperando su respuesta. Nuevamente se había perdido en la conversación.

—Eh… —creía que lo único que salía de su boca esa mañana eran monosílabos.

Seikai la contempló un momento y una juguetona sonrisa, que hizo que su rostro rejuveneciera unos veinte años, se formo en sus labios.

—¿Paso algo bueno anoche, Kagome? — le preguntó el anciano en tono jocoso.

— ¿Qué? — la chica parpadeo rápidamente — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No pudo evitar recordar su noche anterior, había cenado con sus amigos, Koga la había invitado a dar un paseo y luego se había escabullido a conversar con Inuyasha. Sus labios se curvaron en una inevitable sonrisa.

—Porque has estado distraída toda la mañana —apuntó Kaede, con su habitual seriedad— Además de estar sonriendo sola.

—Exacto —reafirmó Seikai— Vamos, cuéntanos que paso. —la animo con tono cómplice.

—N-no es así —se defendió Kagome. Solo había amanecido de buen humor, no tenia nada que ver con ningún hecho ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Que acaso una chica no podía sonreír y estar alegre solo porque si?

—Oh, por favor, te conocemos hace años —insistió el anciano.— tienes esa misma sonrisa que cuando trajiste ese conejo a escondidas a la casona ¿Lo recuerdas, Kaede?

—Si, también recuerdo que lo encontramos siguiendo la pista de sus _regalitos_ — Kaede sorbió un poco del te de su tazón, recordando que el dichoso conejo había dejado su excremento por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Kagome— ¿Trajiste un animal a la casa de nuevo, Kagome?

—Claro que no — podía estar en sus diecisiete años, pero sus labios hicieron un infantil puchero. — No paso nada anoche, ni traje ningún animal. Solo estoy de buen humor, es todo. — aclaró ella, toda dignidad y seriedad.

Kaede y Seikai intercambiaron una mirada, en unos segundos decidieron que lo dejarían estar, por ahora. Tenían otros asuntos que tratar en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, entonces… — concedió Seikai, preparando terreno — ya que estas de buen humor… estaba pensando que, como esta tarde tengo libre, nosotros podríamos…

Una pequeña alarma de advertencia se activo en la cabeza de Kagome, por lo que, casi por instinto se levanto rápidamente de la mesa.

—¡Vaya! Miren la hora que es —exclamó Kagome, mirando su muñeca— llegare tarde a mi taller, —se acerco a la puerta corrediza— Nos vemos en la tarde —no, la tarde era peligrosa— o la noche, si, en la noche. ¡Adios!

Y la chica desaprecio tras un deslizamiento de la puerta. Seikai y Kaede parpadearon un par de veces con la vista en la puerta. El anciano rasco su calva cabeza.

—Kaede… —la voz del anciano era pensativa— Kagome no tenia un reloj en su muñeca ¿verdad?

—No — respondió ella, mientras se llevaba la taza de te a los labios.

—mhmm…— Seikai se llevo una mano a su mentón— ¿Crees que me este evitando?

Kaede rodo los ojos.

—Eres bastante lento para ser viejo.

000

La joven chica de cabellos azabaches parecía muy concentrada mirando los pequeños rayos de sol que llegaban a través de las ramas y las hojas de los arboles, formándose unas pequeñas y divertidas figuras luminosas en sus manos.

También parecía estar oculta por la forma en que estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos, estando parcialmente escondida por los arbustos y ramitas. Una posición poco favorable para soportar el caluroso día.

Pero no estaba escondiéndose, se dijo a si misma mientras miraba el pañito lleno de arándanos a su costado, había ido a recolectar unas bayas para llevarle a Seikai. Solo que se había quedado entretenida por ahí unos minutos mas, quizás un par de horas… ¿Quién las contaba?

Dio un largo suspiro preguntándose a donde se había ido su buen humor de esa mañana…

Al parecer había huido así como ella lo había hecho de Seikai esa mañana. Sabia lo que quería, sabia lo que debía hacer.

Quería conversar acerca de la nueva investigación en la que él había estado trabajando.

Los nuevos y novedosos métodos que podían ayudarla… esos que esta vez si funcionarían, que por algún motivo serian distintos, con los que ella finalmente se mejoraría, daría esas respuestas que tanto le pedían, de las que esa gente tanto dependía, por las que todos habían estado esperando…. tanto tiempo…

Sintió subirle el calor a las mejillas, aquel conocido sudor en la frente y bajando por su nuca. Removió su largo y frondoso cabello en un intento de refrescarse del intenso calor que sentía en la espalda.

No podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que no funcionaran nuevamente, no quería poner sus esperanzas en eso, no quería decepcionarse y por sobre todo, no quería sentir ese alivio egoísta que sentía cada vez que un nuevo método fallaba.

Porque eso era, a pesar de todo, a pesar de los años, no era nada mas que una egoísta.

Y una cobarde.

Y ahora estaba entre medio de los arbustos haciendo tiempo para no toparse con Seikai en la casona.

Debería hacer algo con su tiempo libre, sin duda era extraño que una chica estuviera sola oculta entre los arbustos, cuando podria hacer cosas normales como; ir a nadar o quizás acompañar a Sango a algún taller, o quizás podría ir a buscar a Inuyasha…

Sintió una ligera punzada en la cabeza, mas conocido como un dolor de cabeza, y es que eso era él. Una dolorosa jaqueca.

¿Qué le había pasado? La noche anterior habían compartido un momento _casi agradable,_ y el chico simplemente no se había aparecido en su clase ese día. Había sentido una extraña e inexplicable mezcla entre traición y preocupación.

No es que ahora fueran amigos ni mucho menos, pero había pensado que las cosas podían empezar a ir no _tan_ mal.

¿Quizás debería ir a buscarlo? Solo para saber si estaba bien…

Tomo el pañito con arándanos y se levanto, no podía pasar todo el día escondiéndose después de todo.

Un pequeño siseo de ramas llamo su atención, unos pasos mas allá, oculto en los arbusto igual que ella, había una persona.

Se quedo congelada preguntándose que tan sumida en sus pensamientos debía estar para no haberlo notado antes.

—¿Miroku? —se inclinó un poco para ver si era él. Si, lo era.

—Ese es mi nombre — Miroku estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, toda seriedad, podría fácilmente pasar como una de esas estatuillas de Buda que estaban dispuestas a lo largo del camino al jardín. Por un momento le pareció que esa era su intención.

—Aunque podríamos pretender que solo soy un arbusto mas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — _¿y por que parece que te estas escondiendo?_ Pero le pareció un poco mal educado preguntarlo.

—Lo mismo que usted. — _buena respuesta_.

—¿Te estas escondiendo?

—¿Se estaba escondiendo? — Miroku le abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Eh? ¡No!, claro que no— se apresuro a negar agitando su cabeza.

—¿Entonces que hacia? —el joven ladeo su cabeza, mirándola con esa seriedad tan característica.

—Ehm… yo… — _hey, ¡esa era su pregunta!_ — Solo paseaba.

—¿Sentada ahí? —Miroku señalo con su dedo el lugar donde había estado ella antes.

—Yo… estaba descansando —soltó, entendiendo su punto.

—Oh. —él volvió a su postura inicial, mirándola con aparente calma.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, considerándose mutuamente en silencio, la brisa apenas corría y podían escuchar el molesto sonido de algunas cigarras. El sol pegaba fuerte sobre sus nucas provocando un sudor involuntario en sus cuerpos. Ninguno quería dar explicaciones.

 _Esto es incomodo…_

—Sabes, acabo de recordar que yo… —comenzó ella a excusarse acerca de algo importantísimo que tenia que hacer al mismo tiempo que Miroku se apresuraba a asentir y a decirle que no se preocupara por él. Era un mutuo e implícito acuerdo de silencio de que ninguno de los dos recordaría ese momento en sus vidas.

Aunque Kagome lo rompió inocentemente cuando ya estaba acercándose a la gran casona y se encontró con Yura.

—Oh, Kagome —la saludo la chica casualmente en cuanto la vio— ¿Has visto a Miroku?

—Si, esta oculto entre los arbustos un poco mas allá, por el camino.

Una maliciosa sonrisa curvo los labios de la muchacha.

—Te lo agradezco — se despidió con un coqueto guiño y se perdió a paso rápido antes de que Kagome pudiese entender. Aunque no tardo mucho en hacerlo.

 _Oh… soy una maldita soplona._

000

Sango corría apresurada por los jardines de la casona en dirección al _dojo_ , se paso la manga de su sudadera por la frente que ya comenzaba a tener sus primeras gotitas de sudor producto de la carrera y el calor.

Estaba atrasada para su taller de "artes marciales varias" y realmente no se la quería perder, ese día comenzarían con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, su especialidad. Había tenido dificultades en las clases pasadas, las espadas definitivamente no eran lo suyo.

Ya estaba cerca solo tenia que atravesar la pileta y….

—¿Kagome? —ella estaba en el jardín, con una expresión algo angustiada, parecía arrepentida por algo. Sango sonrió, era _tan_ fácil de leer.

—Sango, ¿qué haces por aquí? —su rostro se iluminó a al verla.

—Camino a un taller —explico brevemente — Voy algo tarde.

—Ah —exclamo Kagome, sin saber que decir, no quería entretenerla.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —sugirió, no parecía mala idea.

—No lo se… —miro de arriba abajo a su amiga, reconociendo sus ropas— Los deportes no son lo mío.

Sango soltó un bufido y corrió a su amiga, tomándola de la muñeca, apresurándola a acompañarla, no estaban muy lejos.

—Ni siquiera estoy usando las ropas adecuadas —se quejo entre risitas mientras Sango continuaba tirando de ella en una improvisada carrera.

—Mmm, mirar también puede ser divertido —era cierto, estaba usando esos ligeros vestidos veraniegos, que hacían resaltar su menuda figura de una forma encantadora. El de hoy era verde, le quedaba bien ese color. — o Podemos pedirle al _Sensei_ que te preste algo de ropa.

—Creo que prefiero la primera opción — contesto, con la respiración agitada disminuyendo la velocidad mientras Sango soltaba su agarre.

Habían llegado al bonito y reluciente _dojo,_ las puertas estaban deslizadas al tope para refrescar el lugar y a los chicos que estaban dentro, ya bastante acalorados producto de la intensa actividad física que hacían, bueno, aunque en realidad solo habían dos personas realizando dicha actividad física.

Uno era alto y grande, debía pasar el metro noventa y los cien kilos. Estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con un oponente mucho mas pequeño y no es que _realmente_ fuese pequeño, pero lo superaba tanto en estatura como en peso.

Sin duda el otro chico parecía mas pequeño y escuálido, a pesar de tener aquellos fuertes brazos bien definidos que se podían apreciar bastante bien gracias a la holgada polera sin mangas que llevaba, el plateado cabello tomado en una simple cola alta dejaba ver sus anchos hombros que se contraían cada vez al arremeter con un golpe y aquella intensa mirada dorada, que refulgía en ese momento con el mismo ardor con que el sol quemaba ese día.

—Inuyasha…

Su nombre salió inevitable de los labios de la azabache que se había quedado embobada apreciando aquella escena, pero no tardo en recuperarse cuando el chico mas grande le asesto un fuerte puño en la cara al peliplateado, arrojándolo al piso.

—¡Inuyasha! —no pudo evitar exclamar preocupada, había sido un fuerte golpe.

Él pareció no escucharla, tampoco pareció dolerle, porque se paro de inmediato y volvió a arremeter contra su rival.

Era rápido, sin embargo sus golpes no parecían causar el efecto deseado, el muchacho mas grande no caía y le asesto otro fuerte golpe a Inuyasha que lo mando al piso nuevamente.

Él volvió a ponerse de pie, en este momento con mas dificultad, se limpio la sangre del labio roto y volvió a atacar, parecía insaciable, desesperado, enojado…

La batalla ya no parecía un amistoso duelo entre compañeros, Inuyasha estaba atacando con todo y el chico grande no se quedaba atrás, estaba disfrutando de su ventaja.

Fue al tercer golpe que arrojó a Inuyasha al piso que Kagome se dio cuenta que su propio cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo y por instinto se aferro a la manga de Sango.

La castaña lo notó, así como también la cara de preocupación de su amiga, no entendía por qué aun no detenían la pelea, se estaba poniendo feo y se puso aun mas feo cuando Inuyasha dio un certero golpe con su puño en el estomago de su contrincante que lo dejo de rodillas en el suelo.

Sango pudo ver la satisfacción en los ojos de Inuyasha, en la sonrisa ensangrentada a causa de su labio y de que aquel hilillo rojo que salía de su nariz, parecía… desquiciado.

—Sango… por que…. —escucho la voz de Kagome, casi en un susurro, buscando una explicación que sabría que no tendría de su parte. Aunque Sango podía hacerse una idea.

La noche anterior se había reunido con Inuyasha, como habían acordado y le había entregado el teléfono de Kagome, parecía ansioso y animado.

Le había dado cinco minutos, no quería que se escapara y tener que darle explicaciones a su amiga, pero cuando había vuelto parecía otra persona, estaba sombrío, parecía enfadado.

Estaba claramente turbado.

Inuyasha tomó de la solapa la chaqueta al chico arrodillado, elevando su rostro hacia él y estrello su puño con fuerza contra su mejilla.

Estiro sus dedos haciéndolos crujir y volvió a cerrarlos, con fuerza, preparándose para su siguiente golpe.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡No! —gritó Kagome sin poder evitarlo, angustiada.

Que rayos le estaba pasando…

Pero él no la escucho y estrello nuevamente su puño tan fuerte que se daño la mano.

Kagome estaba desesperada, el muchacho grande parecía estar inconsciente y el resto de los chicos en el _dojo_ no parecían muy animados a interceder; algunos por miedo, otros por shock.

Y el encargado no parecía estar por ningún lado. Estaba aterrada, si seguía así lo dañaría seriamente… quizás algo peor, irreversible.

Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba descontroladamente cuando Inuyasha comenzó a mover su pierna, elevándola, iba por un rodillazo…

Sin pensarlo, corrió como pudo, acortando la distancia hasta él.

—¡No lo hagas! —grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no la escuchaba— ¡Detente!

Se abalanzo contra él y lo tomo justo en el momento en que el ojidorado mantenía solo un pie en el piso haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre él.

Inuyasha estrello su espalda fuertemente contra el piso, recibiendo todo el peso de ella sobre si, no pudo evitar tener una vaga sensación déjà vu.

Kagome se apresuro a incorporarse lo suficiente para examinar su rostro, estaba bastante magullado, su labio estaba roto y ensangrentado, los alrededores de su ojo derecho ya estaba adquiriendo esos tonos rojizos y purpuras así como otros lugares mas en su mejilla y cuello.

Cuando él comenzó a abrir sus ojos parecía desorientado, como si hubiese despertado de un pequeño letargo, pero cuando finalmente la miro su expresión cambio, su mirada se nublo con una mezcla de preocupación, culpa y algo mas.

Algo que no supo distinguir, una sensación de tener aquella palabra en la punta de tu lengua hasta que de pronto sientes que simplemente se va y vuelve a esconderse en algún rincón bajo llave de tu mente, porque todo eso se esfumo al momento que Inuyasha finalmente la _vio,_ pudo ver aquella molestia en sus ojos, esas cejas se que se juntaron en un ceño fruncido y esas manos que la empujaron bruscamente a un lado, apartándola de su camino.

—¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó cuando vio al muchacho alejarse, saliendo del dojo y perdiéndose en el jardín.

Apenas notó cuando Sango apareció de pronto con el _Sensei_ a cargo, ni como llegaron un par de jóvenes con un botiquín de emergencia dispuestos a atender rápidamente las heridas del chico que yacía semiconsciente. No podía, los dorados y angustiados ojos de Inuyasha estaban clavados en su memoria, provocando que su pecho se oprimiera de maneras que no podía entender.

Tampoco noto el momento en que sus pies simplemente comenzaron a moverse, a correr tras él, buscándolo.

Lo encontró tras una pequeña arboleda que llevaba al lago que rodeaba la casona, estaba en la orilla, tirando piedras, realmente concentrado en cuantos botes podía dar en la superficie antes de hundirse en el agua. Se acerco lentamente, parecía no verla. Pero para su sorpresa si lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? —su voz fue baja, aparentemente apacible, pero ella sabia que estaba enfadado.

Abrió su boca intentando buscar una razón que ni ella misma conocía, sin embargo las palabras salieron: — Me preocupas.

Él simplemente dejo salir uno de sus _feh,_ pero no era como los que siempre soltaba, era amargo, dolido. La miro con acides y sus voz sonó igual.

—¡No puedes preocuparte! —siseo con enfado—¡Apenas me conoces! Eres una hipócrita.

—¡Si lo hago! ¡Estas actuando como un maniático! Desde que llegaste no has hecho mas que una estupidez tras otra ¡Estas completamente fuera de control! —sentía una opresión en el pecho, sabia que él estaba dolido, algo le pasaba y ella no podía hacer nada— ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? — y ni siquiera entendía porque le angustiaba tanto.

— ¡Siempre haces la maldita misma pregunta! —se había acercado a ella y sintió miedo, era un perro herido a punto de atacar— Pues te tengo noticias, ¡no te importa! ¡deja de mirarme así! ¡deja de ser amable conmigo! No puedes hacer nada ¡entiendes!

—¡No! ¡No puedo ayudarte! —eso lo sabia, ni siquiera podía ayudarse a si misma, no pretendía solucionarle la vida a nadie y aun así…— ¡Aun así me preocupas!

—¡Pues no lo hagas, no lo necesito! ¡Estoy harto de ti! — él le sostuvo la mirada, era intensa y furiosa, una contenida desde hace mucho lista para descargarse en ella.— ¡No necesito tu maldita compasión, Kagome!

Inuyasha intento calmar su agitada respiración mientras observaba el menudo cuerpo de la chica delante suyo, pensó que le continuaría gritando o que lloraría dolida, pero seguía mirándolo, con sus grandes ojos chocolate, llenos de esa molesta preocupación. No estaba enfada, sentía lastima de él. No pudo soportarlo mas y se giro, apartándose a paso rápido alejándose de ella.

—Inuyasha, ¡espera! —la escucho llamarlo, sintió su mandíbula apretarse. No la quería cerca, no quería ver sus ojos, no quería sentir su voz quebrarse por él.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le rugió al tiempo que se volteaba— No eres mas que una mocosa engreída, ¿crees que porque esa vieja te dejo a cargo de un grupo de locos puedes ayudar realmente a alguien? —estaba siendo venenoso y lo sabia— Te lo dejare claro, _niña,_ no puedes. No entiendes nada. ¡Jamás podrías entender lo que significa perder a alguien que te importa!

La había herido, lo sabia, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero al menos lo dejaría en paz. Sin embargo ella se acerco a él y le sostuvo la mirada con aquel brillo que él ya había visto antes, ese que había tenido cuando lo abofeteo en el muelle. Aunque esta vez no lo golpeo.

—Vas a tragarte esas palabras —dicho y hecho la muchacha agarro fuertemente uno de los mechones de su cabello, jalándolo a ella, haciendo que abriera la boca soltando una exclamación sorprendida, ella lo aprovecho y se la lleno con un puñado de algo que no supo reconocer.

La mezcla agridulce de ese familiar sabor que le lleno la boca lo hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta que Kagome le había estrellado unas pequeñas bayas no solo por la boca, si no por la cara.

La miro furibundo, ella se la sostuvo con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, tenia un nuevo puñado preparado en su mano lista para arrojárselo.

El fue mas rápido, agarro su muñeca mientras que con su otra mano le quitaba sus municiones y las estrellaba contra su propio rostro.

—¡Suelta! ¡maldito, idiota! — se quejó intentado zafarse mientras el ensuciaba su rostro.

Ella intento golpearlo, pero él sostuvo sus puños, fue momento de usar sus piernas, pero era por naturaleza torpe y antes de que él pudiese evitarlo terminaron enredando su pies cayendo con un golpe sordo al piso.

Ambos exclamaron adoloridos al mismo tiempo, cuando se repusieron de golpe, dispuestos a continuar gritándose se quedaron mirando, evaluando sus sucias caras, sus respiraciones agitadas, los acalorados rostros y los despeinados cabellos.

Kagome la impulsiva chica de risa fácil fue la primera en explotar, primero fueron jadeantes resoplidos contenidos, luego una fuerte risa que termino en imparables carcajadas.

—¡Deja de reírte! —la regaño él, intentado sonar enfadado, pero su propia voz lo traicionó, al igual que las comisuras de sus labios que tironeaban incitándolo a unirse a las risas de su compañera, era contagiosa, cristalina y sincera. No pudo evitarlo.

Sin darse cuenta también estaba riendo y esas risas aumentaron cuando ella noto que aun tenia las manos teñidas de un vivo purpura y lo esparció por el blanquecino cabello dándole un bonito tinte lila que no pudo evitar comentar.

—Te queda bien ese color — soltó entre risillas mientras su ofendido compañero volvía a pasar sus manos por el rostro de ella, ensuciándola mas.

Sintió la agitada respiración provocada por su risa chocar contra la palma de sus manos, mientras ella no perdía el tiempo sacando de sus bolsillos un puñado mas de arándanos para arrojárselos a su compañero, aunque al no poder ver debido a que Inuyasha aun restregaba sus manos por todo su rostro no pudo calcular bien la distancia ni su fuerza y sus manos impactaron el rostro de él con un poco mas de brusquedad de la requerida, provocando que el soltara unas exclamaciones de dolor.

El llevo sus manos a su propio rostro como preguntándose porque de repente le dolía tanto. Cuando sus dedos pasaron por su herido labio, lo recordó.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó ella con su preocupación habitual.

—No es nada. —Su rostro dolía, aunque no podía ver lo feo que estaba, ella sí y no sabia distinguir cual era el morado de las bayas o de sus golpes.

—Eres un desastre —apuntó ella con una sonrisa manchada por tintes purpuras al igual que sus mejillas y algunos restos esparcidos por sus desordenados cabellos.

— _Tu_ eres un desastre — rebatió él enarcando una ceja

Ella pareció entender a lo que se refería porque soltó unas risitas intentando limpiar su rostro con sus manos, aunque estas estaban igual de sucias.

—¿Mejor? — preguntó cuando termino de peinar sus cabellos.

—No —pero no pudo evitar que su boca se curvara hacia un lado en una sonrisa al ver sus esfuerzos fallidos y su ceño levemente fruncido mientras soltaba suspiro.

—Entonces no tenemos otra opción —él la observo un tanto curioso al ver como se paraba y luego giraba inclinándose levemente hacia él.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y al estar a la orilla del lago el tono naranja del sol parecía teñirlo todo alrededor, incluso a ella, su piel, su cabello y su ligero vestido que se mecía con la brisa de la tarde.

—Vamos —animó con un leve gesto de su cabeza apuntando al lago.

Aún hacia calor, pero era incapaz de asegurar que la calidez que sintió de pronto en su cuerpo se debían a los altos grados de temperatura en ese momento o a la sincera sonrisa en el rostro frente a él o a la mano que tan gentilmente ella le extendió.

Él, que era de naturaleza impulsiva, que actuaba por instinto antes incluso de pensarlo, se vio tomando aquella mano que lo impulso a ponerse de pie llevándolo hacia el lago.

—Ven —escuchó su amable voz llamándolo desde abajo, estaba arrodilla en la orilla, había sacado un manchado pañuelo teñido de purpura de su bolsillo y lo estaba remojando en el agua para pasarlo por su rostro, limpiándolo.

Entendiendo sus intenciones, le obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Con manos delicadas comenzó a limpiar la suciedad de los arándanos y los restos de sangre del rostro de Inuyasha con el húmedo pañuelo.

—Lo siento —sonrió tímidamente ella al escucharlo quejarse al haber tocado una mejilla sensible.

—Esta bien, no duele. — la tranquilizo. En ese momento era lo que menos le dolía.

—¿En que estabas pensando? — _Bien, aquí viene el sermón._ — Era como el doble de grande que tu.

—Estas exagerando —soltó con un bufido — Además gané ¿no?

Kagome le lanzo una mirada enojada y presiono el costado de su ojo donde se estaba poniendo purpura.

—¡Auch! —se quejó ante la punzada de dolor— ¿Podrías ser mas delicada?

—Yo no utilizaría la palabra _ganar,_ especialmente cuando van a pedirte explicaciones mas tarde, lo sabes ¿verdad? — lo regaño seriamente— Vas a tener que disculparte.

—¿Desde cuando eres mi madre? —se quejó molesto.

—Soy la monitora de tu grupo, eso me hace estar a cargo tuyo. —se defendió. Si, eso era. Era normal que se preocupara— Y me alegra no ser tu madre, estaría muy decepcionada de ti y definitivamente te daría un buen castigo. Imagino que la pobre debe pasar inventando castigos para ti.

—No en realidad.

—Entonces, ¿eres un buen chico en casa? —sugirió divertida.

—Ella esta muerta.

—Oh.

Kagome bajo su pañuelo y observo su rostro, ya estaba limpio. Él había desviado su mirada al lago, parecía pensativo.

—Yo… lo siento… —intentó ella, siempre era difícil lidiar con esas cosas.

Después de unos momentos él pareció volver en sí y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación

—No importa, ocurrió hace mucho.

—Es por ella que tu...—lo miró dudosa, midiendo hasta donde llegar. — ¿Estas tan enfadado?

—No. —corto rápidamente— Bien, quizás si… no lo se —se llevo una mano a su nuca para rascarla, parecía considerarlo realmente—Es difícil de explicar.

—Entonces…—Kagome giró su vista al lago, se preguntaba si el cálido naranjo en el horizonte lo calmaría tanto como a ella.— La persona que mencionaste hace un rato… la importante que perdiste…

Ella no lo miraba, pero lo escucho resoplar, cansado. El silencio se instalo entre ellos y pensó que ya no hablaría mas.

—Era una vieja amiga.

Kagome volteo su mirada hacia él, parpadeándole sorprendida.

—¿Qué le paso? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Inuyasha recogió una de las piedrecillas que estaban a su lado y comenzó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos. Aunque no parecía concentrado en eso, su mirada se veía perdida en algún lugar lejano.

—No lo se realmente —mintió, si lo sabia o al menos tenia una idea — Un día decidió que seria una buena idea arrojarse de un edificio y… —Inuyasha arrojo la piedra al lago, alcanzo a dar tres botes en la superficie y se hundió. — … lo hizo.

Kagome no pudo hacer mas que abrir sus ojos en sorpresa.

Abrió su boca, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. No, no había nada que pudiera decir.

La mirada de Inuyasha se perdía en la lejanía, en el naranjo del horizonte, en el reflejo del agua, en aquella piedra hundida.

Entendió que estaba lejos.

Un lugar al que ella no podía llegar.

000

* * *

Desayunos: los japoneses toman un desayuno muy distinto al occidental, esto consiste principalmente en arroz cocido, sopa de miso, pescado a la parrilla, encurtidos, tamagoyaki, etc.

Tamagoyaki: es una tortilla de huevo que se va enrollando y queda como un rollito que después se corta en piezas (como el sushi)

* * *

Hasta que Jony boca cerrada hablo...

¡Actualización de viernes! yeyy

Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen el fic y que han dejado sus comentarios porque me animan mucho; **JustAlisse, Guest misteriosa(s), Maria Sato, y a las lectoras fantasmitas también, (yo también suelo ser una lectora fantasma, así que no las culpo) me alegra saber que andan por ahí.**

Volviendo al Fic, quiero decir que esta relación avanza lenta, pero segura, lo prometo jijiji

Ojala les haya gustado este cap y gracias por leer.

Nos vemos la próxima semanaa


End file.
